Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Following his victory at the Twins Robb Stark aims to retake the North; but it will be an uphill battle, especially against the Boltons. Down in King's Landing matters grow more tense as the Lannisters and Tyrells continue their games, meanwhile over on Dragonstone, tensions mount as the Onion Knight uncovers a worrying plot. Yet up at the Wall, darkness continues to grow for Jon.
1. Robb I

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

First chapter of my new Game of Thrones story, a long overdue sequel to Tragedy and Reunions; hope you enjoy it.

Note the four POV characters from the first story will return, along with the following new ones:

Robb  
Tyrion  
Jon  
Margaery  
Davos

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Robb**

As the day dawned on the recently conquered castles known as the Twins, the man who conquered it, Robb Stark, King of the North, awoke. Once awake he carefully lifted himself out of bed and pulled a robe on, covering his nakedness. He walked over to the window and peered out. From the window of the bedroom he had occupied he could see that, even though the day had only just begun, there were people hard at work. Many of them were his soldiers, others were those who lived in the twins, as well as soldiers from the army of House Frey; the previous occupants of the castles. Following their treachery and attempts to assassinate him, Robb had escaped with his life and regrouped his forces before leading a counterattack; killing the Lord of the Twins, Walder Frey, as well as any directly involved in the Red Wedding incident where the betrayal occurred. However he wasn't without mercy and those in House Frey, along with any soldiers, who surrendered he spared their lives. This show of generosity had won back many of them to his side; the others were merely content to still have their lives and did not attempt further intrigue out of fear. The people Robb was watching now were busy attempting to repair the damage caused by the attack; he knew also that various other works would be occurring throughout the castle. Today was going to be very busy.

He let out a slow careful breath; savouring this reversal of fortune, knowing he couldn't take too many chances. He would have to be careful from now and strive towards ensuring he did not fall victim to treachery again.

"Robb." The soft voice from the bed caught his attention.

He turned and smiled at his wife, Jeyne Westerling, just waking up, holding the furs up to her chin to cover her body.

"Good morning." He greeted her warmly.

She smiled at him. "Yes, good morning. I…You're going to be very busy today, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yes; we must act and plan quickly, we cannot allow our momentum to be blunted, if we do, we might end up marching to our deaths."

Jeyne nodded slowly; she understood the risks, especially in times of war, such as now.

"I understand; I hope all will go well."

"It will." He reassured her. "I will see to it. You shouldn't need to worry Jeyne; I mean, surely now…"

He trailed off and Jeyne blushed, remembering their intense love-making from last night. She still felt angry when she thought of her mother, now that she knew it had been her who had been sabotaging her and Robb's chances of conceiving a child.

Still blushing she looked away shyly. "Hopefully."

Robb smiled gently as he approached the bed. He leaned down and gently turned Jeyne's face back to him before kissing her. When they parted he nodded.

"Yes, hopefully." Then, still smiling he added. "We should get ready, as you said, a busy day."

Jeyne nodded in agreement and they quickly began getting dressed.

Soon they left their chambers and headed down to the great hall. There many of Robb's bannermen were gathered; along with his mother Catelyn. They were all in the midst of breaking their fast when they entered. They stopped and stood but Robb shook his head.

"It's fine, all of you as you were." He told them calmly.

He and Jeyne joined his mother at the head table.

"Good morning Robb, Jeyne." Catelyn greeted her son and good-daughter with great warmth.

Robb smiled as he and Jeyne returned his mother's greeting. Catelyn had been present during the Red Wedding and had also nearly been killed. There had been much difficulty for the family for some time but now, they had reason to be happy, even if things were still difficult. After fearing them lost forever, the surviving members of House Stark had found their way to each other and were back together again; indeed a short while later they were joined by the older of Robb's two sisters, Sansa and his youngest brother, Rickon. They all exchanged greetings and Robb then asked.

"Where are Arya and Bran?"

He saw his mother and Sansa share a look before Catelyn spoke.

"Arya will be joining us shortly." She said carefully, before adding. "Bran is still asleep."

Robb sighed, considering everything that happened with them getting to each other; he felt Bran probably had to suffer the most.

Following an accident Bran had been crippled, losing the use of his legs; this meant he had to be carried; normally by Hodor, the Stark's giant stable boy. However Bran had been separated from his companions except for one, Meera Reed; daughter of Lord Howland Reed, one of Robb's father's oldest friends. She had successfully brought Bran to the Twins, but at great cost. They had been captured by soldiers loyal to House Bolton, another family of traitors; the men had raped Meera for sport, while Bran was helpless to intervene. It was only thought chance they escaped and made it to the Twins, but it was clear the incident still weighed heavy on both of them. So, once Arya joined them they all agreed to let Bran sleep, he clearly needed it. Just then however one of his men called out to him; he looked up and saw he was supporting someone as they walked into the great hall. The man was emaciated and his clothing ragged, he had been a prisoner. Robb recognized him at once as his uncle, Edmure Tully, his mother's younger brother. Aside from the soldier aiding him, he was also supported by a young woman, who was beginning to show signs of pregnancy, Roslin Frey, Edmure's wife. Robb had confirmed she had no knowing part in the Red Wedding and so agreed to spare her, even after the birth, so long as she remained a faithful wife to her husband.

Robb and Catelyn hurried forwards; stopping just in front of Edmure.

"Your Grace." He croaked, his voice strained, his throat dry. "That many cells in here, took them all this time to find me."

Robb gently shook his head. "Rest easy, you're safe now. Someone get him some food and drink; he needs it."

So, with Catelyn taking over from the soldier, Edmure was helped to a bench and soon began tearing into the food and drink placed before him. Roslin remained with him but Catelyn turned and walked back over to Robb.

"He should be okay now; he already seems to be regaining his good spirits." She paused and then glanced past Robb. "Seems there's another prisoner been found."

Robb turned and froze, shocked by what he saw. It was his former squire and known loyalist; Olyvar Frey. He was being supported by two soldiers and Robb soon saw why; as punishment for his loyalty to Robb, he had been crippled in just the same way as Bran had, his legs had been broken.

"Olyvar." Robb gasped as he approached the young man.

Olyvar lifted his head sadly. "Your Grace, I'm sorry, if I could have I would have warned you, but my father…"

Robb shook his head. "It is fine Olyvar, I understand; it's over now. Do not fear."

"I don't, I just regret that I can no longer help you."

Olyvar was borne to a table to eat; Robb watched him sadly; reflecting that it had been for him that Olyvar was crippled.

Finally, after Bran awoke and joined them, along with Meera and her brother Jojen. Robb spoke to his bannermen.

"We face a crisis; we are not finished here, the war still continues…Yet, Winterfell and the north, remain in enemy hands. What good will it do us, to continue our advance south, if we have nowhere to go, in the event of being defeated. If we have no home base." He paused and then announced his plan. "So, we must retake the north, it will not be easy, but it must be done. Our main obstacle is Moat Cailin, luckily, we do not need to go through it."

There were murmurs at this; the bannermen surprised, going around Moat Cailin was almost as risky as directly assaulting it from the south, the marshes were deadly and almost impassable.

However Robb soon revealed what he had in mind. "Meera and Jojen Reed, have agreed to guide us to Greywater Watch, from there, Lord Howland Reed and his people, will guide us over the marshes, allowing us to attack Moat Cailin from the north; from there; we advance to reclaim Winterfell. Then we can plan our next moves, to oust the Ironborn and to ensure the traitorous Bolton's are brought to justice."

Many of the bannermen cheered, the plan was bold and for that reason they approved. There would be some truly difficult parts, but they would take them as they came. Soon preparations were underway for them to begin.

Final preparations were made; Robb placed Olyvar in charge of the Twins; a position Olyvar accepted gratefully as it allowed him to feel he was still of some use to Robb. Edmure would be returning, with Brynden, to Riverrun. The other Riverlords would also be returning to their homes. They were going to shore up their defences, especially along the borders of the territory Robb had claimed. They were also going to try and recruit more troops to replace those lost. This left Robb with the remaining Northerners; in all still a sizable force. He was getting ready to leave; having already said goodbye to Jeyne and his family, when he spotted Arya approaching him. He could tell from her expression and the fact Needle was hanging from her belt what she intended. He turned to face her.

"Arya I'm sorry, I know what you want, but the answer is no." He said firmly.

She glared at him. "But Robb…"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I need you here."

"I can…" She tried to protest.

However he shook his head again and repeated his warning, watching sadly as Arya left, fuming. With a heavy sigh he rode out, joining the others and soon was on his way to Greywater Watch, with Meera and Jojen riding alongside him, ready to guide them when the time came.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Bran I

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I must say I agree :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
C Elise: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Bran**

It took Bran a few moments to remember what had happened, when he awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling. Then it all came back to him in startling clarity; especially when he found Meera lying in bed next to him, they had their arms around each other. He bit his lip as he recalled everything that had happened to lead up to this moment. Their capture on the road, Meera's rape and torture at Dreadfort and their escape, all the while he could only sit and watch helplessly.

'_Yet, Meera never felt I was at fault, she felt I did all I could.' _He thought forlornly to himself. _'I wish there was more I could do for her, I wish, I wish I could tell her the truth.'_

Being in the position they were, Bran had to admit he felt slightly uncomfortable. The main reason was simple, he had strong feelings for Meera; just the sight of her made his heart beat faster. Being so close to her, he couldn't help but feel those feelings strongly. He turned his gaze to Meera; she wasn't what most men in Westeros would consider traditionally beautiful; being flat-chested, her hair short and wild and she usually wore more masculine clothing. Following the Dreadfort incident, she was also covered in terrible bruises, including some on her face, yet those were healing now, already turning a more brownish colour. However to Bran; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, bruises and all.

Meera slowly began to awaken and Bran smiled.

"Good morning." He said softly.

Meera lifted her head to look at him and managed to smile. However Bran saw something which made his own smile falter. There were tear tracks running down Meera's face, they looked, fresh.

"Meera." He whispered as he removed one of his arms from where it was wrapped around her waist.

He gently brought his hand up and wiped away one of the tear tracks. Realizing Meera blushed and hastily wiped away the other herself.

"I…I'm sorry Bran." She said softly. "I just; it was a nightmare, but I didn't want to…"

Bran shook his head. "You should've told me, even if it meant waking me up. I wouldn't have minded, I want to help you, okay."

Meera nodded, biting her lip and Bran could see the fear in her eyes. He knew she was thinking back to what happened to her in Dreadfort; the number of men who raped her made both their fears and almost certainty, that one of them had impregnated her.

Finally Bran worked up the nerve to ask. "What are you…going to do about, you know…?"

He couldn't finish his sentence but Meera understood all the same.

"I know what you're thinking Bran; what would people here think of me. It's okay, I know what I'm going to do." She paused and then explained. "I just need to tell my parents the truth about what happened."

Bran nodded. "So you'll have to go to Greywater Watch."

Meera confirmed this, adding. "Soon."

Knowing they would probably be missed if they stayed where they were much longer Meera helped Bran sit up and left for her own room to get dressed. Shortly after she left Hodor arrived to help Bran.

Later, Bran was being carried down to the great hall, on Hodor's back, with Meera and Jojen accompanying him. Summer joined him as they reached the base of the stairs and they entered the great hall. To Bran's relief, after looking to see who was entering, nobody batted an eye at how he was being carried. Soon he was seated, with Meera and Jojen next to him and one of the servants ensured they had something to eat and drink, they had come down later than anyone else. Once they were finished eating Bran sat through Robb's council meeting and listened to his plan. He agreed with the bannermen, the plan was sound, bold and daring true, but it had a real chance to work. However he was apprehensive about it, since Meera would have to leave. True she would be heading for Greywater Watch, as she'd hoped, but he wouldn't be there to ensure she didn't suffer any more nightmares. So, after the council meeting, Bran sought out Robb and found him, getting ready.

"Robb, I need to talk to you, quickly." He said as soon as Robb noticed him.

Robb nodded and waited while Hodor sat Bran down.

"What is it?" He asked cautiously.

Bran sighed and then explained. "It's about Meera; after everything's that's happened to her Robb, she might, I don't how to say this but…"

Robb however smiled and gently put his hand on Bran's shoulder. "I think I know what you mean, brother. Don't worry, she'll be fine; her brother explained that he'll watch out for her."

Bran was taken by surprise by this but happily agreed, relieved that at least Jojen would be able to help Meera through her difficulties.

Bran joined the rest of his family and those staying behind to see off Robb and his army. As he watched Meera and Jojen talking together, he saw something out the corner of his eye and turned to see what it was. He cringed when he saw Arya arguing with Robb about something; he could tell they were arguing by their expressions, he had an unfortunate feeling he knew what it was about, especially since Arya had Needle with her. It wasn't until later however that his fears were confirmed. Robb and his army had left and everybody returned to whatever tasks they were doing beforehand. Bran had directed Hodor to take him back inside. As he passed one of the rooms he could hear his mother and sisters inside.

"Arya please." Sansa was saying, she sounded desperate. "Just calm, we're trying to explain."

Arya however responded at once, sounding clearly irate. "Calm down; I've been left behind, I can fight, but no, Robb still thinks I need protecting, that I'm weak."

Their mother tried to intervene, remaining calm. "That is not true Arya; Robb is…"

But Arya clearly didn't want to hear it as she immediately stormed out of the room. Bran cringed and, when Sansa and Catelyn emerged from the room, he shook his head.

"Let me, please." He offered.

They accepted and Bran directed Hodor to head for Arya's room.

Outside Arya's room, Bran told Hodor to wait.

He then called out. "Arya, it's me, can I come in?"

"Bran?" She responded at once, sounding startled. "Of, of course."

Bran nodded to Hodor and they entered. Arya was standing next to her, clearly still trying to calm down.

"So, what can I do for you brother?" She asked.

Bran sighed. "Do you promise to listen to everything I say, without interrupting?"

She nodded and he continued. "You really weren't being fair to mother and Sansa, they were trying to tell you the truth. Robb isn't leaving you behind for your own protection, or because he thinks you're weak. Just the opposite; he knows how strong you are."

"So why leave me?" Arya shot back, clearly getting angry again.

Bran sighed and then revealed. "Who better to trust; who better to leave here, to protect the rest of the family, than you?"

Arya froze at that; suddenly realizing what Bran meant. She had been left behind _because_ she could fight, that way, Robb could be certain that their mother, Sansa, Bran and Rickon, as well as Jeyne were all in safe hands.

She blushed as she realized. "That's why, that's why Brienne has stayed behind too."

Bran nodded and Arya groaned.

"Oh Gods, I really made an idiot of myself. What do I say to Mother and Sansa?"

"Just tell them you understand now and you're sorry, that's all." Bran told her.

Arya nodded in acceptance before Bran noticed a pained expression cross her face; before he could say anything however Arya shook her head and left the room, although Bran noticed her clutch her stomach as she left. Confused but knowing he wouldn't get any answers anyway, he instructed Hodor to take him out to the practice yard, in order to observe and maybe, if he could, get some archery training in.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Arya I

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed that :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you liked those parts; here's the next chapter.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Cool.  
C Elise: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Arya**

Arya grimaced as she left the room; glancing over her should she watched as Hodor carried Bran away. She thought about what her brother said and knew he was right.

'_I'm here to protect my family; I should have guessed. Bran's right, Robb wouldn't just leave me behind for no good reason; not after everything that's happened.'_

She winced again and clutched her stomach; shaking her head. _'Besides, maybe going with them wouldn't have been a good idea; not like this.'_

Still cringing she continued her walk around the castle. The Twins was huge, but then, she supposed it would have to be, given the size of the Frey family, even if that family now found itself reduced in size. Her sense were alert to any potential dangers, there could still be Frey's hidden in the castle that were against her brother. She had to be sure they didn't do anything. However she was concerned, mainly since she was actually afraid of something, even if she didn't like to admit it. While checking around the castle for potential threats she found her mother and Sansa, sitting together, talking quietly. They looked up as she entered and smiled.

"Arya; what a surprise." Sansa said. "We didn't expect to see you here?"

Arya smiled back and nodded. "I was just, making sure everything was safe."

Catelyn nodded; smiling wider; relieved at least that Arya had finally worked out why Robb wanted her to stay at Twins.

There was silence for a moment; then finally Arya spoke up.

"Um, mother, Sansa, I'm sorry about earlier; I didn't…" She shook her head. "I was wrong."

Catelyn nodded. "It's okay Arya; at least you seem to understand now."

Arya nodded; Sansa however looked concerned and asked. "Are you really okay, how are you doing, after…?"

She trailed off but Arya knew what she meant and blushed. It had happened that morning and had caught Arya off-guard. She had suffered another nightmare, it was now a regular occurrence in her life; so many bad things had happened for her not to suffer nightmares and occasionally sleepless nights. She had woken up with a scream, feeling as if she was surrounded by blood, the smell of it strong. This had happened before too and she willed herself to calm down, constantly reminding herself that it wasn't real. That usually worked but this time, while she didn't feel it anymore, the smell lingered. Nervous she pulled back the furs, preparing to get up, only to freeze as she felt something wet and sticky on her thighs. She pulled back her shift and froze as she saw the blood on her thighs and on the bed. Startled she quickly checked herself for cuts or any other injuries, but finds nothing. She almost leapt from the bed, letting out a startled yelp. She stared at the blood in disbelief, wondering if she's seeing things when the door opens. She spun around and saw that it was Sansa.

Sansa had took one look at the whole scene and strangely, smiled.

"What are you smiling for?" Arya had asked her. "I'm bleeding, I…

Sansa had shaken her head and explained. "It's nothing to worry about Arya, it's normal, at your age."

It then sunk in and Arya groaned as she realized the truth. She was a woman now, she had just had her first flowering; her first blood. She recalled her mother and Septa Mordane briefly mentioning it to her, but they hadn't explained any details. It then struck her that Sansa had also gone through this. She looked to her sister; Sansa smiled and nodded.

"We better get you cleaned up and go let Mother know." She had said.

Arya had agreed, they had cleaned her up and then, after ensuring Arya knew what to do to avoid ruining her clothes, especially at an inopportune moment, they had left the room to find their mother. Standing here now, Arya felt calmer about the whole thing and slightly embarrassed at how silly it seemed for her to react the way she had.

Catelyn then asked. "Are you sure you are okay now; I know it came as a bit of shock to you."

Arya nodded. "I'm fine now mother, just…"

She winced and clutched at her stomach again; Catelyn and Sansa shared an understanding look before nodding sympathetically to her.

"Cramps?" Sansa asked; Arya nodded and she then explained. "It's okay, they'll pass in time."

Arya nodded, relieved and, after some more conversation, left and headed towards the training grounds.

She stopped at the edge of the training ground, her hand resting on Needle's pommel. She watched as she noticed Bran, seated on the back of a stationary horse, aiming a bow and firing at a target, he struck home and Arya couldn't help but smile; even if the moderately large, now cheering, crowd around Bran made her nervous.

'_He really has improved quite a bit.' _She thought to herself, remembering Bran's archery in Winterfell two years ago, back when he could walk. _'Maybe losing his ability to walk is improving his accuracy somehow; didn't a Maester once say that weakness in a limb is compensated for by the others? Losing the use of his legs, surely that means Bran's arms are at least twice as strong as they normally are now.'_

She noticed Bran blushing as the men cheered for him and smiled; noting Bran had, thankfully, not changed that much, He was still as humble as ever. Still she hesitated; she had originally come to work on her Water Dancing but something was holding her back.

'_How can I possibly retain my effectiveness as a fighter; I'm blind in my right eye, I can't; I've lost one of the means of sensing danger, reducing what I'm capable of.' _She lamented. _'I can fight, take on single threats, but I'm no good in a real battle now, not with this…weakness.'_

Shaking her head sadly she changed her mind and headed for the castle forge.

As she expected Gendry was inside; she saw that he actually looked frustrated as he picked up various tools. Eventually after seeing him do this a few times before shaking his head and sighing she decided to announce her presence.  
"Having problems?"

He turned startled but smiled when he saw her. "Arya, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Arya shrugged. "I felt like talking to you and I knew you'd be here."

Gendry nodded and then sighed again.

"As a matter of fact, I am having problems, look at this mess." He said, gesturing to the shambles of the workshop. "This isn't from the chaos of the battle; this is how it was normally laid out. How did the previous smith here get anything done; it's completely unorganized, it's a miracle he found any of his tools or…anything."

Arya smiled at that. "Typical; should've guessed you'd be worried about something like that."

He turned to look at her but she shook her head.

"Never mind; well, do you want some help."

Gendry started at that and shook his head. "Arry, no, you really shouldn't…"

"I don't mind; besides, gives us more time to talk." She replied calmly.

Gendry sighed; knowing that, if it came to an argument, she would win, and so he gave in and allowed her to help.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Davos I

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked Arya and Gendry and the conversation with Arya and her mother and sister.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
C Elise: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; yeah, she is :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Davos**

The wind howled as the waves struck the rocks and the rain lashed against the shuttered windows of the castle on Dragonstone. Davos Seaworth; the man known colloquially as the Onion Knight; sighed as he listened to the wind, rain and waves.

'_It's been so long since the Battle of Blackwater; yet still we are stuck, no means to go forwards; but resolutely refusing to go back.' _He thought to himself before shaking his head and leaving the room. The Battle of Blackwater had cost him dearly, having lost his son in the battle, yet as far as he was concerned; it paled in comparison to the losses faced by his King, Stannis Baratheon. Every man lost at Blackwater Bay meant Stannis' already small army ended up even smaller. Not only that but he knew there was dissent amongst them too. The Queen's men, those who followed Queen Selyse loyally and without question and, by extension, the Red Woman, Melisandre and her R'hllor religion were gaining more and more power. This pushed the King's men, loyal to Stannis and keeping to the Faith of the Seven, into a corner. Spirits were low in the castle and contrary to beliefs the fanatical Queen's men, with their burnings of live people, namely those who spoke against them, all in the name of their God, were not helping matters. If anything, Davos felt they were making it worse.

While the Kings men outnumbered the Queens men Davos wasn't sure how long that would last. The most influential Kings men had gathered in secret in a room in the oldest part of the castle; where they could least expect guests. Davos was on his way to join them; after checking to ensure he had managed to lose the person following him; he was always being followed these days, he entered the room. Inside he found his allies; Ser Andrew Estermont, Ser Gerald Gower, Ser Roland Storm, Ser Triston of Tally Hill, Lewys the Fishwife and finally Omer Blackberry. They looked up warily, hands on their swords, but once they saw it was Davos and he was alone, they calmed down again. Davos closed the door and joined them at the table.

"Good, now we're all here." Ser Andrew remarked; the tension in his voice palpable. "We have to do something. At this rate the Red Woman and her sycophants will kill us all and ruin our King."

Roland glared. "We've seen so many attempts fail; I don't understand how it is impossible to kill one woman."

Omer shook his head and sighed.

"If we can't kill her, we must ruin her." He paused and then added. "But she has the affection of our Queen. We must show her for what she is and release our Queen from her spell."

Triston voiced his agreement however Lewys noted that Davos had not said a word throughout all of this.

He caught the others attention before turning to Davos.

"What of you Ser Davos; what do you think?" He asked. "You've not said a word."

Davos sighed and shook his head. "We cannot be rash. I am aware that spirits are low; but we must remain strong and work on…quieter means to raise our men's spirits."

He shook his head before explaining. "Any attempts to act against the Red Woman will only result in our deaths. If we keep quiet and work carefully, we'll find some means to undermine her, but until then…"

He trailed off; he didn't need to say any more; they understood. Any rash action would lead only to their deaths and their men would lose heart; resulting in their fears coming true. As such they agreed to keep quiet and watch, while carefully keeping their men's spirits up. Davos left the room and headed to try and find Salladhor Saan. He finally found the pirate seated in one of the tower rooms; casually looking out the window while also eating small foreign fruits from the bowl in front of him.

"Ah, Davos my friend, what a surprise, I wasn't expecting a visit like this." He said as he spotted the Onion Knight approaching him. "So, what brings you here?"

Davos sat down and shook his head. "Things are growing desperate Salladhor; I have to ask, what do you plan to do?"

Salladhor went quiet as he looked out the window. The rain and wind had finally stopped but they could still hear the sea booming against the rocks.

There was silence for a while and Davos felt the need to speak again.

He shook his head and explained. "We have dark times ahead of us; the army is in turmoil. I just want to know where you stand?"

Salladhor nodded slowly. "I understand; you know why I fight, Davos Seaworth; well I have not yet been paid. I have no intentions of going anywhere, until I get my money."

"So you'll stay, you'll help us?" Davos asked; concerned.

Salladhor nodded. "Of course; at least until I'm paid."

Davos nodded, just then they were interrupted by the sound of screaming from the courtyard below and both turned to look out the window. Another burning was taking place; Davos growled as he observed it and turned away. He was about to leave the room when Salladhor grabbed his arm.

"I know what you are thinking my friend." He said quickly. "Don't take such a foolish risk."

Davos pulled his arm free and shook his head. "I must speak with her, now."

With that he left the room and went seeking the Red Woman, Melisandre. It did not take long to find her; standing at the edge of the courtyard, watching the burning take place.

"You." Davos remarked. "What is the meaning of this?"

She turned to face him, unnervingly calm. "I am merely carrying out the will of the Lord of Light, Ser Davos. He is grateful to this young man for his sacrifice, as am I…I must be ready, stronger, for the shadows will soon consume life again, but only the light will unveil them."

Davos froze in horror as he realized what she meant.

Davos recalled the horrors she spoke of all too well. The monstrous shadow beast that murdered Renly Baratheon. She was intending to use them again and more than one this time. He couldn't stand for this he, so, after one more, angry glare at her, he turned and left, he knew right away what he had to do. He hurried and finally found Stannis in the large map room, sitting looking out the window. Stannis barely reacted as Davos entered quickly. Undeterred Davos hurried over to where Stannis sat and bowed to him.

"Your Grace, I…I've been speaking with Lady Melisandre; she claims you intend to use her shadow assassins again." He stated firmly.

Stannis turned to merely glance at Davos before nodded. "Yes; this is true, it is our only way, there is a new threat to us, one that should have been taken seriously from the start and this is the only way to deal with it."

Davos shook his head. "But Your Grace, this cannot be right, do you not recall what happened to you last time, she speaks of more than one, this surely cannot…"

"Enough Davos." Stannis snapped. "It is a necessary act and it will be done, I will here no more about it, now leave."

Davos knew right away that Stannis wouldn't budge on his position, so he had no choice, sighing bitterly he left the room, wondering how he could possibly stop this before it was too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Tyrion I

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Next chapter of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you think so.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yup, pretty much.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, things are getting pretty tense there.  
C Elise: Thanks, well, we can only wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Tyrion**

The throne room was full as the entire court assembled on orders of the King. Joffrey Baratheon sat on his throne, clearly irate; the small council, his mother, Queen Regent Cersei Lannister; his grandfather and Hand of the King; Tywin Lannister and his betrothed Margaery Tyrell were all present and positioned near the head of the room, along with the Kingsguard. Tyrion frowned as he observed everything; wondering just what the King felt was so urgent he had to call everyone here. Whatever the issue was, surely it would have gone through his father first, yet Tywin typically gave no indication of his thoughts on his face. This of course led Tyrion even more frustrated; he was still annoyed at having lost what authority he had and was now kept completely out of the loop regarding new information.

'_A fine way to repay someone for keeping the city safe for them.'_ He thought bitterly. _'Still, whatever this is, it can't be good, not if my dear nephew is so clearly angry about it.'_

Shaking his head he watched carefully, still searching for any hints as to what was going on. However it soon turned out he didn't need to wait for long, as at that moment, the doors to the throne room opened and, to Tyrion's surprise, the Frey's who had come to the capital to confirm the details of the Red Wedding and to formally collect proof of the Frey's rewards, were being led in by armed guards.

The Frey's looked confused by their abrupt circumstances; as indeed were many of those present, judging by the whispering. They were to the floor just below the steps leading up to the throne and bowed; the guards however then pushed them so they were down on their knees. They let out yells of surprise and the eldest of them looked up sharply.

"What is the meaning of this?" He gasped.

Joffrey glowered. "You lied to me; you all lied to your King."

The Frey's all gaped at him as he said this. Finally the first one spoke again. "Your Grace, I do not...How could you suggest we lied, we told you what happened. We have destroyed one of your enemies for you, I thought…"

"Silence!" Joffrey yelled. "Even now you lie; you have done nothing, you have failed and have the nerve to try to…!"

Immediately however; before Joffrey could yell anymore; Tywin took control of the situation, explaining calmly.

"Despite your claims we have received word from reliable sources." He explained. "Your Red Wedding was a failure; Robb Stark still lives, as does his mother. We have also received confirmation that the others Starks are all still alive and have joined with him."

He paused to allow his words to sink in. The panic was clear on the Frey's faces; Joffrey glared at them, but before he could say anything else Tywin intervened yet again.

He observed the Frey's carefully before revealing. "Robb Stark has claimed his vengeance on your family too and taken the Twins. So this is more than just a matter of you lying to us, you have failed us…miserably."

The tension mounted as everyone watched, shocked at what they had just heard.

Finally Joffrey spoke again, standing up as he did so.

"I cannot tolerate this; you have failed miserably and lied about it; that is treason as far as I'm concerned." He called out.

Immediately however the head of the Frey's present called out. "Please Your Grace, if you will only grant us an army, we will reclaim the Twins and send you Robb Stark's head."

Joffrey snarled. "No, I will not tolerate your feeble excuses. I hereby sentence all of you to death, now take them out and execute them, at once."

Despite their protests the small group of Frey's were dragged out; everybody watched; no one raised a word in their defence. Finally, once they were removed from the throne room, Joffrey sat back down and shook his head.

"I will not stand for this; we have to change everything now." He turned to Tywin. "Grandfather, we must send an army out to crush Robb Stark at once."

Tywin shook his head. "That will not aid us in anyway; we've already seen that Robb Stark is not possible to defeat in the battlefield. He was saved by mere chance, however at the moment he is not _our_ problem. Although we will need to take measures to ensure we are ready for him."

Joffrey glowered but did not reply; Tyrion decided that, since he clearly wasn't going to be involved any further, he would leave and he did so, as unobtrusively as possible.

Once he left he let out a sigh; he was growing tired of this; being brought in to see matters such as the Frey's being punished for no real purpose. It was simply a reminder that he was no longer important and even if he wanted to, he would have no say in people's fates. It was simply a means to try and humiliate him further. Shaking his head tiredly he continued, heading for his chambers. He arrived to find his squire, Podrick Payne, just outside.

"M-My lord; Ser Bronn is…is, he's inside My Lord." Podrick stammered quickly. "He, says he has some news for you."

Tyrion nodded. "Thank you Pod; please see to it we're not disturbed."

Podrick swallowed nervously but nodded and Tyrion entered his chambers. Bronn sat relaxed at the table, his feet up on it as he used a dagger to clean his fingernails. Bronn glanced up as Tyrion entered and smiled but said nothing. Instead he waited until Tyrion had climbed into his seat before sitting up straight.

"So, you say you have some news?" He asked.

Bronn nodded. "I do, about that little…matter you asked me to look into after the Battle of Blackwater."

Tyrion sighed. "We know where Sansa Stark is; she's with her family at the Twins."

Bronn nodded again.

"Yeah, heard about that; but I happen to know just when she disappeared and I'll wager I know exactly how she got there in the first place."

Tyrion paused; he had hoped to gather enough information to try and regain some favour, to give him a chance to continue his plans. Yet now everyone knew where Sansa Stark was; yet maybe he would still have some chance if he could fill in the blanks regarding how she got there.

So, he poured himself a cup of wine and nodded.

"Very well, let's hear it." He said as he began to take a sip.

Bronn smirked. "Well, according to everything I found out; she left with the Hound."

Tyrion coughed and nearly choked on the wine. "Clegane; so he…He left during the battle, taking her with him, when the security was too focused on the actual battle; so they escaped then."

"Yes; and it was the Hound who kept her safe as they travelled north; he got her to her family." Bronn confirmed. "He's with the Starks now; my guess is he's serving them."

Tyrion shook his head; this was certainly a curious affair. Yet at least now he had the whole story, it certainly made more sense now. He just wondered how badly Joffrey would take the news that the girl he loved to torment was safe with her family and out of his reach, thanks to his former bodyguard. Shaking his head he sighed; things were certainly getting more complicated, he was certain that they would only get more so; the only question he felt now was what role would he play in the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Catelyn I

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, he sure is.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed the chapter.  
C Elise: Thanks :)  
Blorg13: Sadly Robb doesn't have the manpower or resources to do that yet; therefore he is focusing on reclaiming the North just now.  
Lady-Silvanas: Glad you like it; to be honest, I'd rather not have Arya as a heartless murderer, totally ruins the Arya/Gendry pairing, plus Sansa doesn't exactly need hardening now, she's already killed someone after all, she just needs simple lessons now, she already has the fortitude. As for proper ladies, that is Sansa even with whatever knowledge she gains, but Arya, a proper lady, you must be joking.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Vittoria Stark Loba alada: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; he's not actually in Friendzone, Meera feels the same way, they just can't work up the nerve to tell each other.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Catelyn**

Catelyn sighed as she tried to occupy her mind while waiting for news from Robb. As she walked through the castle she listened to the conversations from those she passed, talking quietly. One thing that was immediately clear was that many shared her concerns; they were all waiting for news of Robb's success or failure. It was during her walk that she encountered Sansa and noticed that her eldest daughter seemed distressed. She walked over to her, noticing Sansa's behaviour, how she kept glancing down at her hands and cringing. Catelyn had a good idea what was troubling her. She hurried over to her.

"Sansa; are you alright?" She asked gently.

Sansa turned to her; eyes wide, but managed to relax. "I…I'm fine mother, I just, I still see it from time to time. The blood."

Catelyn nodded in understanding; she knew all too well what Sansa meant. Sansa was still haunted by the young lordling she had killed as he had tried to take her prisoner to ransom her back to the Lannisters. She gently embraced her daughter.

"It's okay; you just need time."

Sansa let out a shaky breath before admitting. "That's what Sandor said; I…I guess so but; I need, there must be someone else I can talk to. Maybe Arya…?"

Catelyn nodded slowly; Arya was another concern of hers. It was strange, while she had finally grown used to Arya's unladylike behaviour; she had noticed Arya was somewhat subdued; she hadn't even used the opportunity she had to train with her sword.

Catelyn agreed that Sansa should talk to Arya, perhaps find some way to help her get over her problems.

"Let us go together; I need to speak with Arya myself." She explained calmly.

After a pause Sansa agreed and they left, heading towards the training ground. There they found Arya; just like last time, she stood at the edge, watching yet seemingly hesitant to join in and work on her Water Dancing. Sansa motioned for her mother to approach and talk to Arya first. Catelyn approached her youngest daughter; Arya turned to face her as she did so.

"Mother?" Arya queried, confused by her mother's sudden presence.

Catelyn smiled. "Sansa has something important to talk to you about Arya; but I need to talk to you as well. I'm worried about you."

Arya narrowed her eyes, confused. "Worried; what do you mean?"

"I would have thought you would have been training, yet you're not." She remarked; she noted Arya's look of surprise and quickly added. "We know now, that you aren't going to change, it's who you are, and we can accept that now."

Arya sighed and shook her head. "I just…I didn't feel like training today."

"Arya, what have I said about lying?"

Arya groaned at that and shook her head. "I…I'm sorry mother, I can't, my, my eye."

Catelyn lowered her head at that; realizing what Arya was thinking. Due to the incident that left her blind in her right eye; she felt like her fighting capabilities had been compromised. Therefore her confidence was shaken; yet despite her wish to help, Catelyn had no idea what to say.

Finally; nodding to Sansa who began to walk over, Catelyn returned her gaze to Arya.

"Arya, I'm sure there will be a way for you to overcome this." She said as reassuringly as she could.

Arya nodded; but seemed unconvinced. Catelyn stepped back as Sansa approached; hoping that Arya would somehow find a way to recover her confidence and resume her old activities with earnest. She stepped back, allowing the girls to talk; she noted the tension in Arya's face but she did her utmost to help Sansa with advice on how to cope with the haunting memories of the killing. She guessed that Arya still remembered her first kill, by giving Sansa advice on how to come to terms with it, Arya must have gone through something similar at least.

'_My poor girls have suffered greatly from this war. Thankfully Arya is so strong, Sansa is growing stronger too.'_ She thought to herself. _'They will make it through this, I'm certain.'_

As she turned to give the girls some privacy she noted something. It was the young smith, the man who had brought Arya safely to them, Gendry. He was looking up from his work, looking at Arya; a look of concern on his face. Catelyn briefly wondered if he had noticed and shared the same concerns about Arya that she did.

There were other concerns she had however; she wondered if Arya and Gendry's friendship was just that; especially due to the dangers involved.

Her thoughts raced as she considered that. _'It's bad enough him being a bastard, but for who is father is; the danger involved, would Arya…No, this isn't the time for that; besides, this is Arya; she always swore she'd never let herself feel something like that.'_

She decided to find her sons and headed back into the castle. It did not take her long to find them; Bran was seated in the castle library, reading a book, while Rickon sat nearby.

"Bran, what's wrong, you don't look very happy?" Rickon asked; confused.

Catelyn noticed that this was true, Bran seemed listless, ill at ease, and, thinking back, Catelyn realized she knew when this had started. After Robb and the army had left, specifically, with Meera Reed. Suddenly she understood that all her suspicions regarding Bran and Meera at the feast, she realized now that they were true. She couldn't help but smile, she decided to talk with Bran about this. She walked over to them.

"Good evening boys." She greeted, they both smiled and returned her greeting before Catelyn spoke. "Rickon, I need to talk to Bran privately, could you give us a minute."

Rickon nodded and left the library. Catelyn sat down opposite Bran as he put the book down.

Bran was clearly curious, wondering what his mother wanted to talk to him about.

"What is it mother?" He asked.

Catelyn looked at him seriously before speaking. "Now Bran, what I'm going to ask you is important. So please, I want you to be absolutely truthful with me."

Bran tensed and Cat decided now was the time. "Bran, do you care for Meera Reed?"

"Of course I do, she's my friend, I…"

Cat shook her head. "No Bran; What I mean is, do you care for her…_truly_ care for her."

Bran realized what his mother meant and his face went beet red. "I…I…"

He stammered, clearly shocked but finally admitted the truth. "Yes, I do."

"Yet you have not said anything to her?" Catelyn asked.

Bran shook his head. "No, what's the point, it's not like she could care about me that way. Look at me, I'm…"

Catelyn shook her head. "What, you think because you can't walk that no one will love you, that's not true son and you know it. I may not have known her for very long, I may have only seen her briefly, but I know Meera Reed isn't the sort of Lady to let something like that cause her to think any less of someone, no matter who they are."

Bran bit his lip. "Do you, do you really think she…?"

Catelyn nodded slowly. "What Meera did for you Bran; what she endured, to bring you here. That's more than friendship, more than loyalty to her prince. I believe she does care for you Bran. You just need to talk to her about it."

Bran nodded slowly, smiling. Catelyn couldn't help but smile too; she just hoped this all worked out, for both Bran's sake and Meera's sake too, after what she went through, she'd need someone kind hearted like Bran to help her get through it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Bran II

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, no I didn't.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she sure is :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, I know, it's nice :)  
Vittoria Stark loba alada: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Bran**

As his mother left Bran pondered her words, wondering about Meera as he did so. He knew it would take a few days, after all the distance between Greywater Watch and the Twins could hardly be called consistent. But still he wondered; especially after everything that had happened to her, and what his mother had said.

'_Meera said she'd talk to her parents and take Moon Tea when she got to Greywater Watch; I just hope everything goes well for her; she's been through so much, more than she should have.'_

As he thought about that his mind went involuntarily to Ramsay Bolton and his men; the ones who were responsible for Meera's suffering, the ones who had raped her. A flame of anger leapt in his chest and he glared.

His thoughts raced as his anger grew. _'That, that monster, he…It's all his fault. He hurt her.' _Realizing he was letting his anger take over Bran forced himself to calm down. _'As much as I want to make him pay; I shouldn't do it with anger clouding my thoughts. Focus on what matters, that's what I should do.'_

Right now, the thing that mattered most to Bran, was Meera. He began thinking about his mother's words and remembered the night he and Meera had spent together; how he had done his utmost to comfort her through the night. His heart ached as he recalled how she had suffered a nightmare but chose not to wake him, instead just crying herself back to sleep, still holding him.

Yet as he thought about that, the more he wondered if what his mother had said could be true. After all, he was the one she had come to for aid, rather than anyone else she could have trusted, such as Jojen. She had chosen to come to his room and, instead of simply sitting talking to him as she most likely would have done with anyone else, she had asked to stay with him that night. Bran blushed as he recalled their closeness, the feeling of Meera's warmth next to him. In a way he was relieved that she had chosen to stay; if he had woken up and found her gone, probably back in her bedchamber, he would likely have thought he had been dreaming.

'_Could mother be right; I mean, she had every chance, once she'd calmed down, to leave.' _Bran thought to himself. _'Yet she stayed, she stayed with me. Could Meera really; feel that way about me, even though I'm…broken.'_

He quickly shook his head; now wasn't the time for self-pity. Besides, his mother had explained it clearly; many people may look at him and see Bran the Broken; or Bran Stark, Prince of Winterfell. In truth he felt his regal title did little more than muffle people's thoughts on his crippled nature. But not Meera, she looked at him and saw Bran Stark, the person. She had proven that, as his mother had said, everything she had done for him, the whole Dreadfort incident, all of it had been beyond the duty expected of her towards her prince and was more than what a friend could have accomplish.

Bran shook his head; he was overthinking things; he needed to trust his mother and, when he finally saw Meera again, he'd talk to her and tell her the truth and pray. In the meantime, he needed to occupy himself.

"Hodor." He called out and, as the gentle giant appeared. "Let's go to the great hall, see if anyone's there."

"Hodor." Replied Hodor as he knelt down. Osha had been nearby too and was there to help lift Bran into the basket on Hodor's back.

So together they headed down to the great hall; there they found a few of the castle occupants enjoying lunch. It was then Bran saw them; seated at one of the tables talking together. His mother's brother and uncle, Edmure and Brynden. He smiled and directed Hodor to take him to sit at their table. They both saw him approach and Edmure helped him out of the basket and onto the bench. Bran smiled and thanked him.

"So, to what do we owe this pleasure, my prince?" Brynden asked with a small smile.

Bran then explained. "I've heard about you from mother, but never actually met or had the chance to talk to you, so I thought; I thought I'd do that now."

They both smiled and nodded and soon Bran found himself getting to his uncle and great-uncle better.

Bran found himself sitting on a bench outside, watching the training grounds. He could see all those present training, ready for combat at any time. However he was worried, he looked over at the edge of the training grounds where Arya stood, she was fingering Needle's pommel, biting her lip as she looked over the trainings grounds. It had been four days since Robb had left; yet in those four days, not once had Bran seen Arya training with her sword; yet always he had seen this. Her standing at the side, hesitating, he had overheard about Arya losing the sight in her right eye and her shaken confidence; he just wished there was something he could do to help. It was as if there was something missing, as if Arya was forgetting something but desperately trying to remember it; whatever it was, it seemed to be the key to restoring her confidence.

'_If only I knew what it was, I could help…I want to help but…'_ He shook his head; he knew Arya would never ask for help, her pride wouldn't allow it.

Just then he heard shouts and everybody looked up; there were calls from the watchtowers, they were announcing the return of those Robb said he would send back to inform those at the Twins of what was happening. Bran's heart leapt as he knew, Meera would be among them. Sure enough as he saw the group entering through the gates he immediately spotted Meera, riding next to Jojen. She looked better than she had last time, she was still frightfully pale but she seemed calmer, looked less sick and the bruises had finally healed up.

Later, in the great hall, everyone was gathered, including Jeyne and Catelyn, Bran sat next to his mother with Rickon on his other side. On his mother's other side sat Jeyne, next to her Sansa and then Arya. Bran smiled at Meera as she stood with the others delivering their report. She saw him and gave him a small smile back; Bran listened carefully to what was being said. Robb had made it to Greywater Watch and spoken with Howland Reed; Howland and a large group of Crannogmen were now guiding Robb's army through the swamps. They would come out north of Moat Cailin and attack it, reclaiming it. From there they would advance through the north, dealing with the Ironborn and Bolton armies as they did so. Once Moat Cailin was reclaimed a message would be sent so that the King's family could move there and begin journeying north to meet up with the King when they reclaimed Winterfell. Bran couldn't help but smile; true they would still need to wait, but things were off to a good start. Hopefully they would hear more good news from Robb soon. Once they were finished, the people assembled began to leave and return to their tasks. Hodor carried Bran out to where Meera and Jojen stood. He spoke to them for a while before requesting to talk to Meera privately. She agreed, slightly confused and so they headed to one of the unused rooms. There Hodor sat Bran on one of the chairs and left, giving them privacy.

Bran fumbled for a moment, trying to think what to say, Meera realized he was nervous and smiled kindly, trying to calm him.

"So, were you able to, um…?" Bran began.

Meera knew what he meant and nodded. "Yes I…I took the Moon Tea."

Finally Bran decided to explain. "Meera, I…I was talking to my mother while you were away and, she told me something. I need to ask, and please be truthful with me. Meera do you _care_ for me?"

He was immediately worried he had said the wrong thing, or he had been too forward. As soon as the meaning of the words sank in Meera froze, her face flushed and she found herself struggling to get any words out.

He quickly tried to calm things down. "I didn't mean to, I know you probably think that I'm…What I'm trying to say is, even if you don't…"

"No Bran." She said quickly before catching herself. "It's not that, it's just I…I wasn't expecting you to just, come out and ask me like that. Your mother's right Bran; it's true. I do care for you…I just didn't know how to tell you."

"So, then you…" Bran began hopefully.

Meera nodded and then, to show him just how sincere she was, she knelt down, level with him and kissed him, full on the lips. A wave of elation overcame Bran as he responded eagerly, his eyes closing as he did so; he couldn't recall ever feeling so happy and, based on how she was reacting, nearly had Meera. They had finally found each other.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Sansa I

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, he sure does.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
C Elise: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Vittoria Stark Loba atada: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, they are my second favourite pairing to be honest, Arya/Gendry being my first favourite.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to Geroge R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Sansa**

Sansa stood at the window of the bedchambers she was staying in while at the Twins. It had been a little over a week since Robb had left; apart from knowing he had reached Greywater Watch and was being guided by the Crannogmen through the swamps, there had been no further word. She prayed they were okay; however Robb wasn't the only person on her mind.

'_Sandor…'_ Her thoughts went to the warrior who had brought her safely here to her family, he was away with Robb, ready to take part in the fight. _'I just wish I could hear from him, to at least know he's okay.'_

Her thoughts continued along that same vein for a while before she shook her head.

'_Gods, listen to me, it's like I, like I…'_

With that she suddenly realized that it was true, what she had been thinking.

The sudden realization came as a shock to her. _'Do I truly feel for him that way; despite everything he says and does, I've seen there is a softer side to him, is it that?'_

She was surprised by this, but then, the more she thought about it, the less surprising it seemed. It had simply taken her this long to fully realize it, even though she knew the truth all along.

She was still worried however; the last time she fell in love, it was a disaster.

She shook her head to dismiss those thoughts. _'That was Joffrey, nobody can be as bad as him, surely. Sandor certainly isn't that way; but, still I find myself afraid, afraid to let myself fall in love again.'_

She knew simply the reason for her fear was she didn't want to be hurt that way again. But with Sandor, she found she couldn't help herself. She found herself smiling slightly but didn't stop that smile from becoming a full-fledged grin. She quickly removed her sleeping shift and got dressed; she had delayed in her room for too long; her mother would probably wonder where she was. Once dressed she made sure she appeared calm and left the room. It did not take her long to reach the great hall where her mother sat at the high table, Sansa joined her and smiled.

"Good morning, mother."

Catelyn smiled back. "Good morning Sansa, you're up late?"

Sansa nodded. "Yes, sorry, I, I must have been really tired. Has everyone else…?"

"They've already eaten yes." Catelyn clarified.

Soon after she finished however some servants arrived with food for Sansa. As she ate she pondered her feelings for Sandor carefully; wondering how to bring up the subject. She wasn't just concerned about what he would say, but what her family would say and think. They would no doubt find it strange, but she found it surprising that she had no idea if they would approve or not.

After eating she left the great hall and, deciding to go for a walk, headed outside. Once again she was disturbed by the sight of Arya not training. Instead she was talking to Gendry again; while worried about her sister's strange behaviour; the sight of her talking to Gendry, looking happier than Sansa could ever remember seeing her, made her smile.

'_They get on so well together; if they were any closer people would probably mistake them for lovers.' _She thought to herself; shaking her head. _'Now _that _would be scandalous and so like Arya. Seems she has an unusual affinity for baseborn people; always befriending them and being close to them, first Jon, now Gendry.'_

She resumed her walk; both the conflicting views of her happiness at Arya and Gendry's friendship and her concern for Arya seemingly abandoning her training continued to race through her mind. She enters the Godswood; enjoying the quiet when suddenly she stops. She realizes quickly she is not alone, but she is not afraid, they haven't seen her, but she's seen them and knows they are of no threat to her. There was no threat, just a happy sight, she can't help but smile widely at it. It was her brother Bran, sitting at the base of the Heart Tree; with him was the female Crannogman, Meera Reed, the one who had brought Bran to them, and suffered so much in the process. They were holding each other in a careful embrace and oblivious to all around them as they kissed.

Such a sight wasn't uncommon now they had discovered the true depth of their feelings for each other. They might receive strange looks from time to time, but never any open disapproval. After all, the Crannogs may be different, but they still had Lords and Ladies and Meera was a Lady, the daughter of the Lord of all the Crannogmen. She was perfectly eligible to love and even marry a Lord or Prince.

'_This is good for both of them; after the accident Bran felt so alone.' _Sansa mused to herself. _'But now look at him; thanks to Meera he's become happier. Bran's love is helping Meera too, helping her heal from everything she endured.'_

Still smiling she decided to give them some privacy and headed back to the castle. Shortly after her return she was sitting talking with her brother's wife.

"You seem troubled Sansa." Jeyne said softly.

Sansa sighed and nodded. "There's just, so much going on right now. Yet, the thing that seems to trouble me most is Arya."

Jeyne looked confused at that. "Your sister, what's wrong with her?"

"Normally I'd complain about it, but since I've accepted that's the way she is now, I find it odd that she's not training anymore. It's like, she just can't bring herself to do it." Sansa explained.

Jeyne nodded slowly. "Your mother said it was something to do with her confidence; that it was caused by her injury."

Sansa nodded; she had heard that too. She just wished Arya would be able to recover soon; it would certainly help her feel a lot safer.

Just then the Maester arrived with important news; news which soon spread around the castle. Robb had successfully made it through the swamps with his army and had attacked Moat Cailin. They had reclaimed it and defeated the Ironborn there, he and his army were riding out to fight off more Ironborn, but Moat Cailin was now safe for them to travel too. The news brought joy to them and soon, with a small contingent of guards, Sansa found herself riding North with her mother, sister, younger brothers and good-sister. Meera and Jojen Reed also accompanied them, as did Hodor and Osha. When they finally reached and entered Moat Cailin they stopped and rested, preparing for the next stage of their journey. Yet something disturbed Sansa; she couldn't make sense of it. She was coming north, coming home, she should be elated, joyful. Yet she couldn't shake a strong sense of foreboding, like something terrible was about to happen.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Margaery I

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like it and glad you think so, I try my hardest.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, here you go :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked it and Sansa's worries, well, things are about to get interesting.  
Vittoria Stark Loba Alada: Thanks, yeah well, we'll have to wait a while before we get back to Sansa and the others, next set of chapters are set away from them, so I'm afraid it's going to be a wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Margaery**

Margaery Tyrell drew all eyes towards her as she walked; she could feel the eyes on her, gazing at her with either admiration, or veiled hostility. She usually found both in equal measure; however she did not care, nor did she feel intimidated, she was used to it by now. Normally she liked things like this; but not now, not with her mind on other things. But still, she maintained her composure, kept smiling, acting as if nothing bothered her. Finally she reached her destination, the royal chambers. Meryn Trant of the Kingsguard stood outside.

"Greetings Ser Meryn." She greeted him politely. "I wish to speak with the King; would you inquire if he will receive me."

Ser Meryn nodded and knocked on the door; his expression was the same as ever, but Margaery knew all too well her acting was enough to enamour him.

'_It's almost pathetic.' _She thought sadly. _'He'd probably open his own throat with his dagger if I asked him to just now.'_

She noted ruefully to herself that it was sometimes a blessing, sometimes a curse, to be thought of as one of the great beauties of the land. Ser Meryn turned back to her and opened the door, nodding.

"The King will see you, My Lady."

She thanked him and entered; preparing herself for what she intended to do. She knew Joffrey was still irate and still intended more executions of those who he felt wronged him over the Starks still being alive. She intended to see to it that only the guilty were punished and the innocent spared, at the same time removing a potentially dangerous opponent.

Joffrey was standing at the desk in his room; still looking angry, yet definitely calmer than he had been. He was busy working on his pride and joy, his new crossbow, cleaning it. She approached him, her smile still in place and, choosing her words carefully she spoke.

"The incident with the Frey's was just and necessary, Your Grace."

He turned to her, glaring. "Of course it was necessary; they betrayed me, lied to me, they got the death they deserved."

Margaery lowered her head slightly, in demure pretence. "Of course and very fitting too."

That seemed to satisfy him as his gaze softened and he turned back to what he was doing. This time, when he spoke, his tone was conversational, more relaxed.

"What did you wish to see me about?"

Margaery had prepared herself for this moment and straightened up. "Is it true you intend to punish the Westerlings the same way?"

The glare was back. "Of course; they have failed me too, betrayed me and their daughter still keeps to her sham marriage to those filthy beasts. They are more than likely still aiding him too, they deserve just as much as the Frey's."

"How unfortunate, and a terrible risk." She stated.

She saw him tense, saw the look in his eyes, as he lifted his gaze from the crossbow to her. She hide her smirk, keeping her face blank, she had him now. She just needed to lay the groundwork here and then do the rest in the throne room.

Joffrey stepped around the table, abandoning the crossbow, and stopped in front of her.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. "What do you mean by 'a terrible risk'?"

Margaery shook her head slowly. "Many of those loyal to you, have improved their opinions by what you did to the Frey's. Some lords who were planning to defect have changed their minds. Kill the Westerlings the same way, you'll undo all that, in fact, more will probably turn against you."

He tensed again, glaring furiously. "So, what, are you saying I should let them get away with it?!"

"Of course not." She replied calmly. "Rather, execute one of them as a warning to the rest; that should keep everyone in line, without undoing everything you've worked for."

Joffrey pondered her words for a moment, his sadistic desires to harm others combating what he knew was a necessity to keeping things in check and ensuring there would be no further betrayals. He was growing tired of all the malcontents who failed to see him as the true King after all. Finally he made up his mind.

"There is wisdom in what you say, very well; only one shall die. I shall see to it at once." He replied.

Margaery smiled and politely excused herself, Joffrey let her go and she left. Once alone her smile became a smirk; the first part was done, now onto the second.

The throne room was set up exactly like before; many of the people gathered were whispering, wondering at the situation. Under heavy guard and kneeling on the floor before the throne was the surviving members of House Westerling; Gawen; Sybell; Eleyna and Rollam. Raynald was already known to be dead and Jeyne was still with the Starks.

"Much like the Freys, you have failed me and lied about it." Joffrey was saying to them. "You promised me you would ruin Robb Stark and provide the circumstances leading to his death, that your daughter would be married to him, only for this plot to succeed."

He paused and then added. "But instead, your daughter is still with him and he is still alive. You lied, failed and now it's clear you intend to betray me, you still serve the Starks."

At that Sybell suddenly spoke up. "That is not true Your Grace; our loyalty is to you, you know that. The Starks have taken Jeyne prisoner; please, you must rescue her."

"Must, you dare tell me I _must _do something." Joffrey snapped. "All of you are traitors in my eyes, you deserve death. However…I am not without mercy, let this be a warning to you; only one of you will die just now. But if I find out you are still aiding the Starks, there will be no mercy."

The room waited as the tension increased; now they knew what was to happen, those assembled could only wait and see who was to die.

Joffrey finally smirked and spoke.

"I see no reason for this to be dragged out. I have decided, the girl shall be executed."

There were gasps, Eleyna looked up sharply, tears in her eyes; the rest of the family was stunned. Margaery knew now was her moment.

"Your Grace; if I may talk to you quietly a moment." She said softly.

He turned to her and nodded. "Very well, wait a moment."

The guards stopped and did as they were told. Eleyna trembled as her family remained separated from her by guards.

Joffrey stepped closer to Margaery. "What is it?"

Margaery glanced down at the Westerlings before speaking quietly, so only he could hear. "Killing the girl won't do any good; she is an innocent, just a child, she had no knowledge of the plot. Better you should kill the one behind the plot, that would get even more support from those that know about it."

Joffrey smirked at her words. "Hmmm, you're right; excellent."

He turned and went back to throne before calling out.

"Wait, I've changed my mind; a better idea has presented itself. One amongst them is truly guilty as they are the one who failed. Execute Lady Sybell Spicer, now."

Margaery watched as Sybell was dragged out to execution at once; on Joffrey's instructions the rest of the Westerling family was to be sent back to the Crag, under heavy guard and watched carefully for any signs of treachery. As she left the throne room Margaery smirked, once again the plan was going well, she had worked her way into Joffrey's confidence, it wouldn't be long now before the plan her family had worked on together since Renly's death could finally succeed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Okay, this was tricky to type as GRRM hasn't done a Margaery POV so I was going by what I know from other characters impressions of her, hope it looks okay.


	10. Tyrion II

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's pretty cool.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's good that she did too, of course, it didn't go unnoticed.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Tyrion**

Tyrion frowned as he left the throne room, following the incident with the Westerlings. He had seen it all too clearly and was certain he wasn't the only one.

'_So, dear Lady Margaery thinks she can wrap Joffrey around her little finger.' _He thought to himself. _'She's playing with fire there; she surely can't be so oblivious she can't see that Cersei realizes what she's doing.'_

Tyrion grimaced at that. He knew how volatile his sister could be, especially in situations like this. The Tyrell alliance was necessary if they were to deal with their opponents, but Cersei would not even consider that if she went after Margaery in revenge for manipulating Joffrey. Shaking his head Tyrion returned to his chambers where Bronn and Podrick were waiting. They looked up as he entered and he nodded to them, taking his seat.

"Well, that was dramatic, to say the least." He remarked casually.

"What happened, my Lord?" Podrick asked, worried.

Bronn then added. "Yeah, this ought to be good, going by your reaction."

Tyrion sighed and then explained in detail everything that had happened in the throne room regarding the Westerlings.

"Now I'm afraid it's all too clear that the Tyrells are planning something; worse than that, Cersei knows." Tyrion finished. "This means she is likely to act on her suspicions and cause problems, especially since we still need the Tyrells."

He sighed, even saying it out loud; all he saw was an entire mess of problems with no obvious solution.

Shaking his head he sighed.

"Well, this is going to be a fine mess." He remarked. "Wonder what's going to break first, Cersei's temper or my nerves."

Before any of them could reply to that there was a knock on the door. It was a messenger requesting Tyrion to attend a Small Council meeting.

"Very well, give me a moment." He said quickly.

He then turned to Pod. "We better hurry, get me ready for this and pass on a message, 'usual place, after the meeting is done.'"

Pod nodded. "Y-yes My Lord."

"And be discreet."

Pod nodded again and once Tyrion was ready he left the room. Tyrion also left and began heading for the small council chambers, now in the Tower of the Hand, on his father's orders. When he arrived he found everyone else was already gathered, noting his sister's furious expression Tyrion took his seat and waited for his father to begin.

"Well now that we're all here." Tywin stated blandly.

Tyrion did not react, he knew his father was simply trying to get a rise out of him and was determined not to fall for it.

Tywin cleared his throat and continued. "We now must turn our attention to more important matters, now that the king is done amusing himself."

Everyone turned their attention to Tywin; waiting for him to begin seriously; knowing that whatever he had to say would likely be part of recent events.

Tywin then began to explain.

"As we all know, the Red Wedding was a failure; the Frey's have been wiped out and the Starks are regaining power rapidly." He paused to let this sink in before continuing. "Our recent reports state that Robb Stark got guidance from the Crannogmen of the Neck and is now back in the North, dealing crushing defeats to the Ironborn as he goes. While the Ironborn in the North are of no concern to us, these attacks will eventually leave our allies, the Bolton's isolated. We can be certain that Robb Stark will move against them."

Tyrion pondered this; wondering just how long the Starks would take to recover from their campaign and what could be done to stop them. Finally Tywin spoke again.

"We need to act quickly, to warn the Bolton's of the impending danger. We must send word to Dreadfort and to Roose Bolton."

Tyrion nodded and finally spoke. "Yes, excellent idea father; perhaps we could also offer some advice to the Bolton's maybe some way to allow them to prevent an attack by the Starks who seem to have recovered their momentum."

Cersei glared at Tyrion as if she felt he had no right to speak. "Mind your tongue, brother; you are here on sufferance and…"

"An excellent idea Tyrion, do you have a suggestion?" Tywin said, cutting across Cersei who looked shocked at their father's acceptance of Tyrion's speech.

Tyrion sighed; he truly didn't have any ideas; he had only intended to offer a warning after all.

Luckily he was saved by Varys who then spoke up.

"I've heard from my little birds that Robb Stark's entire family has remained behind in the Twins and will soon be journeying north to join him beyond Moat Cailin." He paused and then added. "Robb Stark cares greatly for family and as such; should we get word to the Bolton's…I'm sure they will see an opportunity and take it."

Tywin nodded slowly. "Very well, an acceptable plan, I shall ensure they receive the message. Now we have other issues, while still not budging, Stannis continues to languish on Dragonstone and the mere thought of him prevents many of our armies from moving. Plus there has been reported attacks in the Reach by Ironborn ships, from those not in the North I'd presume."

Tyrion sighed, half-listening as the planning continued, wondering how much longer it would be, he knew for certain after all, that nothing conclusive would be reached regarding these current threats. Stannis wasn't directly causing them any trouble and the reports from the Reach were too vague for a definite plan. Just then however Cersei spoke up and Tyrion listened keenly.

"We are forgetting a dangerous threat father." She said sharply. "Close to home, that girl Margaery…"

Tywin cut across her sharply. "That will do Cersei and you would be wise to be polite to our young Queen."

Cersei immediately flared up. "I am the Queen…"

"Queen Regent, Joffrey is King and Margaery is his Queen. You'd do well to remember the difference."

Cersei fumed but said nothing, knowing that arguing more would be pointless.

So it was that Tyrion was able to leave the meeting, when it finally ended, with the smug satisfaction of seeing his sister's jealousies being exposed for what they were, just that, jealousy. Once he left he quickly began heading for his prearranged rendezvous at the usual location. When he arrived however he was worried as the place was deserted. The room was hidden, out the way, within one of the secret passages, yet he had used it before, so had she.

"Shae?"

"In here, my Lord."

He turned to one of the hidden alcoves of the room and smiled as he approached. He stopped dead however, taken by surprise at the fact she was already naked.

Seeing his surprise Shae smirked before kneeling down to kiss him. "Do not fear My Lord; I merely hid my clothes in one of the other alcoves. Now, I fear you are terribly overdressed."

Smirking again Tyrion replied candidly. "Indeed, care to help me with that."

Laughing Shae began to undress him; as she did so, Tyrion reflected ruefully once again that he was putting her in terrible danger, putting both of them in danger, yet they both still took the risks, and he couldn't truly fathom why.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Jon I

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, new POV now, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Blorg13: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, wait and see what happens.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, we'll have to wait a while to see what will happen to them as the next couple of chapters focus on other moments.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked him :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah well, he's reminding her of her place basically, warning her not to overstep her bounds.  
Vittoria Stark: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, hmmm, maybe.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Jon**

Jon Snow pulled his cloak around him as tight as he could as he huddled in the corner of his cell. Despite all his efforts in defending Castle Black from the Wildling attack, he had been imprisoned as a traitor. His attempts to explain his actions as being on orders from Qhorin Halfhand fell on deaf ears. Jon wasn't too surprised; he was guilty of many crimes against the Night's Watch, even if he had been acting on orders. He had killed the Halfhand, broken his oath, not only to the brotherhood but to himself for allowing himself to fall in love with Ygritte and to lie with her, several times.

'_Ygritte; is she even still alive?' _He found himself wondering, before he quickly shook his head. _'No, I shouldn't be thinking about her…'_

He tensed as he heard the footsteps nearing; he could the people outside talking and realized they weren't coming for him. He relaxed slightly, but still had to stay huddled within his cloak.

"Those that survived the onslaught at the Fist of the First Men and those murderous traitors at Craster's Keep have finally made it back, all the ones that survived for certain." One of them stated to his colleague.

The other grunted and replied. "Aye, seems things are worse than we thought, bad enough the Halfhand is dead, but for the Old Bear to be killed too."

Their footsteps died as they walked away, but it didn't matter, Jon had heard their words and remained frozen in shock.

He could scarcely believe what he had heard.

'_Lord Commander Mormont; he's dead, but how…'_ His mind raced; confusion and despair being his most prevalent thoughts. _'They didn't say who else died and we've lost so many men…If things get worse, how are we supposed to defend ourselves.'_

He feared greatly that those who remained were too inexperienced or did not believe that the threat to the Night's Watch was as serious as it actually was. He wondered who was in charge of the Night's Watch now that Mormont was dead. While it had been Alliser Throne and his newest close comrade, Janos Slynt that had ensured Jon's imprisonment, neither of them claimed any of the authority of Lord Commander. He growled; feeling immensely frustrated, being stuck in this cell meant he was cut off and unable to find out exactly what was going on. He had to rely on what precious snippets of information he could overhear from those passing his cell. He didn't even know what was to become of him either, no one had actually spoken to him and nobody visited his cell. Hence he was taken by surprise when he heard footsteps again which stopped, directly in front of his cell and then, with creaking, protesting hinges, the door opened. Jon looked up as one of the Black Brother's entered.

"You have a visitor, make it quick." He growled before stepped back out.

Jon watched amazed and then relieved, as Sam stepped into the cell.

Jon staggered to his feet in stunned disbelief, amazed at the fact that his friend survived.

"Sam?" He gasped.

Sam nodded, smiling weakly. "Yes, it's me, still alive."

Jon shook his head, managing a laugh. "I thought; when I heard about how so many had died that…"

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Sam replied jokingly.

Jon smiled at that but then sighed, becoming serious again. "What's been going on; I've only been able to hear bits and pieces from those who pass the cell?"

Sam suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Jon, I…This isn't really; I know you're not gonna like this but, well…"

"What is it, what's been going on, I only just heard of Commander Mormont's death, is there a new Lord Commander, what's going to happen to me, why have I not been given a chance to explain what really happened?"

Sam bit his lip at Jon's outburst and shook his head. "There's no new Lord Commander yet, they're still voting. But Jon you…You're to go on trial as a turncloak and oath-breaker."

The words froze Jon colder than the ice surrounding him.

Sam shook his head. "I know, I could hardly believe it myself; but apparently they're going to bring you up for trial tomorrow; out in the courtyard in front of all the others."

Jon glared at that.

"Throne's doing no doubt." He remarked.

Sam nodded in confirmation.

Jon turned away, still trying to take it all in, he could scarcely believe everything he was hearing. He growled; he might have guessed that Thorne would come up with something like this. What better way to make him suffer than by staging a trial in front of a large audience.

"Who will be judging me at the trial?" He asked; he needed to know as much as he could.

Sam shook his head sadly however. "I'm sorry Jon, I don't know, all I know is there are going to be four judges and, in the event of a deadlock, they'll bring a fifth judge in, from those who see the trial, able to offer and outside view."

Jon cursed and kicked a loose chunk of ice on the ground. "I should have guessed, when I was imprisoned they said it was for being a turncloak and oath-breaker anyway."

"They say you are being charged with murdering the Halfhand and…and for joining the Wildlings." Sam remarked. "But, those were orders you were given, I…"

Jon shook his head. "I told them that already; they didn't listen."

Sam seemed desperate as he replied. "Bring it up during the trial; they'll have to listen to you there."

"Maybe." Jon replied. "But you're hiding something Sam, I can tell, what is it?"

Sam groaned; clearly this was what he meant about Jon not liking what he was about to say, whatever this was, it sounded bad.

Shaking his head Sam finally gave in and revealed. "Throne and Janos Slynt plan on charging you with being responsible for Lord Commander Mormont's death. They're acting as if it was a Wildling attack that killed him and the others at the Fist of the First Men, not the White Walkers."

Jon growled. "What, but that's absurd, how can they…?!"

"I know Jon; but they're claiming that Wildlings were responsible for the deaths and you led them there and told them about everyone being there and the weak points of the camp."

Jon slumped down in the corner again; shaking his head. Sam however walked over and spoke as reassuringly as he could.

"Listen, Jon, there are people I can talk to, convince them to listen to reason. They'll be able to help you." He said. "If I can get their support, this will work out okay for you, I promise."

Jon simply nodded; not replying. Sam sighed and finally left the cell, leaving Jon alone again. He groaned, wondering how things could possibly get any worse.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Robb II

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, we can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, he is.  
C Elise: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked Jon's POV :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Robb**

Robb scratched irritably at the insect bite on his neck and found himself wondering how the Crannogmen endured living in the swamps with these insects. He could hear another one buzzing around nearby, he felt it land on his neck and slapped at it. The Crannogman leading them glanced back him and smiled.

"You chose a bad time to come Your Grace, around this time of year the insects come out more often and in greater numbers." He explained.

Robb merely nodded; he might have guessed something like that. Finally however the Crannogman pointed out the small castle nearby. "Greywater Watch, Your Grace."

Robb never felt so relieved to see a castle in his life. He glanced back, his army and those guiding them followed. Finally, once his army had assembled and were resting, preparing themselves for the next advance, Robb followed Meera and Jojen Reed into the castle. As they entered the castle's great hall Robb observed carefully. There were very few people around; the strange smells, a mixture of the surrounding swamp gases and nearby herbs filled his nostrils. As he looked around he saw two people walking towards them from the head of the room. Almost immediately Meera and Jojen hurried forwards and Robb realized that the two approaching them had to be their parents, Howland and Jyana Reed. As soon as they were close enough Jyana embraced her children tightly, Howland also joined in the embrace.

Robb smiled softly as he waited; he knew that, since they likely wouldn't have received any news, or at least accurate news, they were therefore deeply worried for their children. He knew they needed this reunion and so waited, he understood the feeling after all, he had just gone through it himself with his family.

"Oh, we were so worried, we thought…" Jyana gasped.

Jojen smiled softly. "It's okay mother, we're safe."

Meera nodded and then looked around warily. "Mother I…I need to talk to you."

Jyana looked over at Howland and then at Robb. Robb nodded and so Jyana led Meera to another part of the hall. Howland then turned to face Robb, Jojen then cleared his throat.

"Father; allow me to present King Robb Stark." He said formally.

Howland nodded to his son and then bowed to Robb. "It is an honour Your Grace. I must admit, I recognized you the moment I saw you, you have inherited your mother's hair and eye colour maybe, but you look much like your father."

Robb smiled at that. "I know you and my father were good friends."

Howland nodded sadly but then, taking a breath, composed himself.

"I understand that you are here for a purpose, you brought your army with you." He stated. "I believe I can guess, you want to use the swamps to get around Moat Cailin and attack it from the North side, am I correct?"

Robb nodded. "Yes, it is the only way I can reclaim the North; I must push back the Ironborn invaders and deal with the Boltons."

Howland nodded slowly; deep in thought, during this time, Robb noticed the look on Jojen's face and followed his gaze.

Meera and her mother were talking to a couple of other Crannogs; from the look of horror on Jyana's face, Meera and told her about the multiple rapes she endured at Dreadfort. After some hurried conversation the small group, along with Jyana and Meera, left the room. He glanced at Jojen again and noted the tense expression on his face.

"You're worried about Meera?" He asked carefully.

Jojen nodded. "Yes; our Mother has gone to help her, she's going to be taking Moon Tea. I can't help but feel concerned for her, the pain she'll have to endure."

Robb nodded slowly; turning his attention back to Howland as he turned to face Robb again.

"This is a dangerous situation Your Grace." He stated. "You'll need all the help you can get. As such, my Crannogmen will guide you through the swamps to the North; I shall accompany you myself."

That took Robb and Jojen by surprise; yet Robb knew he couldn't ask for better help and so he accepted. Before long, after Meera had returned, looking rather pale and shaken, but smiling, final plans were made and Meera and Jojen returned to the Twins to pass on Robb's message. Soon preparations were complete and Robb and his army, guided by Howland and the Crannogmen, left Greywater Watch and began to advance through a safe path through the swamps.

All of this came back to Robb as he stood, watching as his army prepared to advance further north. Following the meeting at Greywater Watch the army had reached the Northern side of Moat Cailin and attacked. Taken by surprise the Ironborn were routed and many fled or died, unable to put up much resistance. A few were captured yet one proved to be problematic. The commander of the Ironborn garrison there, Victarion Greyjoy; he had resisted stubbornly and defeated several northern soldiers. In the end he had finally been slain after a titanic duel with Robb, it had been close and Robb had only barely escaped serious injury himself. Finally however it was done; Moat Cailin was back in Northern hands.

"We've ensured safe passage back to the North." He stated to his bannermen. "We have to advance as soon as we are ready; we need to reclaim the castles that have fallen to the Ironborn and push them away from the coast too. Then we can work on dealing with the Boltons."

He laid out further plans with his bannermen, sending a messenger to the Twins to let his family know it was time for them to start moving north. Things would soon be safe for his family again.

Following their plans Robb and his army advance slowly but surely, taking control of the situation and reclaiming many of those areas taken by the Ironborn. Without help from the locals, who made things even more difficult for them once the battles started, they could only put up a token resistance against Robb. Now, finally, sitting in his tent, he waited, he had just received news that the final stronghold the Ironborn had stolen, Deepwood Motte, had been reclaimed and was waiting for more detailed reports. He was also reading a letter that had arrived from part of the army that had been left behind to guard the reclaimed areas; they had claimed to have captured two prisoners, one of whom was definitely important. As a result Robb decided he would return quickly, once he received the final reports from Deepwood Motte. It was then he heard a commotion and left his tent. He soon saw the reason for it; his men had claimed a prisoner who, despite being bound and gagged, was still struggling and protesting fervently.

"What is going on?" He asked sharply.

The men dragged the prisoner to him and one of them spoke. "Our apologies Your Grace, she won't come quietly, we're trying to transfer her to the prisoner cart. No easy task."

Robb observed the captured woman, who was now glaring venomously at him. He smirked. "Yes, no easy task indeed, I see you caught the commander of the Ironborn here in Deepwood Motte; Asha Greyjoy."

The man laughed. "Actually we didn't capture her, the townsfolk ambushed her and caught her for us, she was trying to escape."

Ashe screamed what sounded like a long string of obscenities, completely muffled by her gag. Robb shook his head when one of his men asked if he wanted to deal with her at once.

"No, put her in the prisoner cart; take her back to Winterfell with us. We're going back now; the Glover's have assured me they can restore order here." He stated. "It's time to go home, reunite with my family."

The men agreed and followed his instructions as they prepared to return to Winterfell. Robb however, despite his victory over the Ironborn, leaving Dreadfort the only enemy stronghold in the North, had a strange feeling of disquiet, as if something bad was about to happen.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

For those hoping for big battles with this; I'm sorry, but there will only be one major battle in this story; besides, none of the battles were actually that big, since the Ironborn had no help they were all easily routed, there will be more action against them later however and there is still the Battle of Dreadfort to come. Besides, this story is already pretty long, if I added large battles for the Ironborn in it, it would be even longer, more longer than I'm comfortable with.


	13. Davos II

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup, he is.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, hope you continue to enjoy :)  
C Elise: Better than being dead, truth be told. Also Robb knows of her importance as a prisoner so he'll ensure nobody touches her.  
Wolfigrl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, it'll be a while yet, but they'll get there.  
Vittoria Stark: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, we can only wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Davos**

Davos sighed he continued to maintain a vigil, watching the sea for any sign of approaching ships. The Lannister's hadn't sent their fleet to attack Dragonstone yet, but it was only a matter of time, he was sure.

'_Besides, I'd rather be watching the ocean than…that.'_ He thought dourly.

Not watching didn't help stop the screams however as he knew the burnings continued. Subconsciously he felt his fingers twitch, even the ones that were missing, the strange phantom sensation of his missing fingers was disquieting for him. It had been years since he had felt that. He shook his head and returned to his silent, lonely vigil. Disquieting though it was, he had no time to think about curious incidents; after all, the Maester who had treated him after the removal of his fingers had told him, the strange sensation that his fingers were still there would always be present. He wouldn't always notice it, yet he would still feel it from time to time, depending on circumstances.

'_These burnings, why are they still allowed to continue.'_ He thought angrily. _'Surely King Stannis realizes that they are simply being used as an excuse to kill those who haven't sworn loyalty to the Red Woman and Queen Selyse.'_

That wasn't the only concern on his mind either; something else deeply disturbed him.

He recalled what the Red Woman had said to him; she was plotting something that involved those dreadful shadows.

He shook his head. _'Those monsters are unnatural; how can anyone consider using them again. To say nothing of what they do to King Stannis; especially since she said _Shadows_, more than one. One was bad enough last time, seeing what it did to him, could this time…?'_

He grimaced, he didn't want to think about it; it was too painful to consider. His thoughts were then interrupted by the arrival of his son Devan.

"Father." The boy cried out as he hurried towards him.

Davos turned quickly to face his son. "What is it?"

Devan stopped, doubled over, gasping, clearly he had ran the whole way. "I…I was…"

"Wait my boy, catch your breath."

Devan nodded and managed to do so, he then straightened up and nodded.

"His Grace, King Stannis, asked me to find you. He wishes to see you about something important." He said quickly.

Davos nodded. "Alright Devan, thank you, let's go."

Devan nodded and walked with his father as they went to the room which held the Painted Table, where Stannis was spending a lot of his time nowadays. As they drew close Davos quickly put his hand on Devan's shoulder to stop him. Devan did so, looking up confused.

"We should wait." His father said quickly. "Listen."

Devan did so and cringed as he heard the raised voices; he knew all too well what they meant, having heard them plenty of times. The King and Queen were arguing again.

Davos nodded discreetly to Devan and so they moved so they wouldn't block the corridor and were being as unobtrusive as possible. Despite their attempts to not do so, they could hear the arguing loud and clear.

"This is our best chance Stannis!" Selyse was saying. "We can finally do it; you'll have your precious Iron Throne at last."

Stannis' reply was rather sharp and surprisingly emotional for the normally cold man. "Is a throne truly worth claiming if the price is too high?"

The scorn in Selyse's reply was intense. "Too high a price?! I hardly think…!"

"ENOUGH, I won't hear any more of this!" Stannis suddenly yelled. "Melisandre has already said it, I will not hear it from you, am I clear, I've heard enough of this."

Selyse's voice was dangerous when she replied. "You've allowed your sentimentality to get the better of you. I can assure you, Shireen would understand, she…"

They couldn't hear what else was being said since at that moment, Stannis cut across Selyse but his voice was now dangerously low. Davos was worried however, especially since he had heard Princess Shireen being mentioned.

'_Just what is going on, why was the Princess mentioned. One thing's for sure, if the Red Woman is involved it won't be good.' _He thought worriedly to himself.

Just then however, the door burst open and Selyse stormed past. The look of fury on her face made it clear that whatever happened didn't appeal to her.

Davos looked worriedly at his son before entering the room. Stannis sat in his chair, glowering as he gazed, unfocused at the table before him. He only looked up as Davos stopped before him.

"You sent for me, Your Grace?" Davos said at once.

Stannis nodded slowly; it was clear from his expression that he knew Davos must have overheard the argument.

"You disagree with many of my plans I've noticed Davos." He said quietly. "Would you care to explain why?"

Davos cleared his throat and explained. "Your Grace, these plans you speak of, they are dangerous, self-destructive…I'm not blind Your Grace, I can see what that woman has done to you."

It was true, Stannis actually looked ill; his eyes were deeply sunken in with very deep shadows beneath them. His skin had lost its colour and it was clear his breathing was laboured, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Stannis glared at him but then sighed.

"Tell me something Davos, if you had to choose, between securing what was rightfully yours, or preserving something very important to you…What would you do?"

Davos was taken aback by the question; but he answered honestly. "I would do everything I could, to preserve that which was precious to me."

Stannis nodded. "I thought as much; so be it."

With that he straightened up fully in his seat, seemingly having reached some sort of decision.

Unable to hold off on his curiosity he asked.

"What is this about, Your Grace?"

Stannis shook his head. "Merely that I shall be refusing Melisandre's plans." He then saw the relief on Davos' face and shook his head. "Not about the Shadows, that will still be carried out."

Davos sighed but decided not to argue and so he turned and left the room after being dismissed. As they walked away Devan looked apprehensively at his father.

"Father, what's going on, is something…?"

Davos sighed. "I don't know Devan, but I'm worried. Listen to me, whenever you are not with the King, I want you to watch over the Princess alright, let me know if any of the Queen's men, or the Red Woman come anywhere near her."

Devan looked shocked. "But, father, I don't understand?"

"It's hopefully nothing, but I'd rather be cautious, I just want you to keep an eye on her okay."

"Yes father, don't worry I will. We have our lessons together too, so I can be sure of watching her then, I'll try and make time to keep an eye on her at other occasions too."

Davos nodded, hoping that, in the end, this precaution, would prove unnecessary.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Jon II

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it certainly does.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and the both of them :)  
C Elise: She sure is.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Jon**

Jon sat rigidly, still trying to keep himself warm within the cell. It was then he heard the footsteps approaching and he straightened up, tense, waiting to see what was about to happen. Unlike the other times where the people just walked past the cell, these ones stopped. There was a brief pause and then, with a creak of old hinges, the door opened and two men of the Night's Watch stepped in.

"Time for your trial, boy, get moving." One of them said, stepped slightly aside.

Jon tensed but prepared himself. He walked out of the cell, flanked by the two men, who were clearly to guard him. As they walked Jon kept himself straight, focused, forcing himself to remain calm.

'_I have to keep my cool, tell them the truth, I know what happened.'_ He told himself. _'They must know the truth, the dangers, before it's too late. It all depends on the judges; they'll determine my chances.'_

He had overheard a few other things since his talk with Sam; the judges had been determined, there were four in total and they had been chosen from senior Night's Watch members. The trial was due to take place outside, so Jon was likely to end up being showcased before the entire Night's Watch. Sure enough, Jon blinked as the light hit his eyes, they exited out into the courtyard and Jon was walked over to where the trial had been set up.

He was led to the area where he was clearly being made to stand for the trial. As he stood he carefully looked around, as he predicted he was now the centre of attention to all those present. He then observed the judges and his tension increased. Immediately two of them he knew would be biased against him; it was Alliser Thorne and Janos Slynt. He couldn't believe it.

'_This can't be, how could anyone accept them as judges, they'll twist everything I say out of simple dislike of me.'_ He lamented; however he then noticed the other two judges. _'There might be a chance; at the very least they're not biased.'_

The other two judges turned out to be Bowen Marsh and Donal Noye. Jon did his best to prepare himself; he spotted Sam standing nearby but stayed focused on the judges as Alliser then spoke.

"Right, let's get this over with; I trust you are ready, Snow." He remarked.

Jon nodded slowly then Bowen spoke up. "You are entitled to have a representative, who has heard your side of events, join with you and give their views, do you have anyone who will help you in that regard?"

Jon was about to speak, when suddenly a quiet voice caught their attention.

"I will fulfil that role."

Jon looked around in shock, everyone was shocked, as elderly Maester Aemon stepped forwards, standing next to Jon. There was some whispering but nobody dared refuse.

After recovering from their shock the judges all nodded, although Alliser looked rather put out by this. He hadn't expected this to happen clearly, he knew that Aemon's reputation would probably work in Jon's favour. Still he carried out, consulting the paper in front of him.

"Very well then, the matter is as follows, Jon Snow is accused of being a turncloak and oathbreaker." He paused briefly before continuing. "The charges are, consorting with the enemy, breaking his oath of chastity, murdering a fellow brother of the Night's Watch and conspiring with the Wildlings, resulting in the death of several other brother's, therefore leading to the events that claimed the life of Lord Commander Jeor Mormont."

Jon set his jaw, it was just as Sam said; just about all the Night's Watch's latest misfortunes were being blamed on him. He could see the look on Thorne's face and knew that his own suspicions were correct. Throne didn't truly believe that to be the case, but he was using it as the perfect excuse to get rid of Jon.

"How do you answer these charges Jon Snow?" Alliser remarked, not even bothering to keep the malevolence out of his voice.

Jon replied, his voice firm. "I do not deny, I was with the Wildlings, but I did not, in truth turn my cloak, I acted on orders, orders from the Half-hand himself. He instructed me to pretend to join them and find out what I could of their movements and plans. This I did, if I did not, how else would we have known beforehand about their attack and been able to prevent it?"

The silence that followed was the longest Jon had known.

He could see the anger on Janos Slynt's face and before he know the man spat the words out.

"So, you not only fail to confess, you lie to us." He snarled and shook his head. "If you think you will be deceived…"

Aemon then spoke, silencing Slynt. "Jon's words are true, or have you forgotten that it was he who told us about the Wildling attack."

Bowen Marsh looked uncomfortable as he spoke. "That is true, but, he claims to have been working on orders from the Half-hand, yet there is no means to verify this and he has still broken his oath of chastity."

"I believe Jon." Donal said; glaring at Alliser and Janos. "If he truly was a turncloak, why would he return to warn us, why would he save us?"

Bowen nodded slowly. "That is true."

Alliser however snapped. "Enough, he merely returned so he could play the hero; for all we know he is still plotting to bring us down. He led the Wildlings to the Fist of the First Men after all, therefore he is responsible for the attack there by them, which killed many of the brothers, it also led to the mutiny which killed Commander Mormont."

Jon felt his anger mount, he tried to resist but in the end it came out.

Despite his efforts Jon burst out.

"That is not true, when the Wildlings arrived at the Fist of the First Men, it had already been attacked, the deaths had already occurred!"

"So you say." Janos remarked with a smug grin. "But you have no proof, nobody to say…"

Aemon spoke again. "There are witnesses Janos Slynt, those who were there and survived, they all confirm they were attacked by Wights, not Wildlings."

Janos growled. "Nonsense, such beasts don't exists, what next, White Walkers showed up."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did, that is where the Wights come from." Aemon remarked.

"We were attacked by Wights here in Castle Black before the Great Ranging." Bowen remarked. "We've seen what the beasts can do."

Janos glowered at this but said nothing else. He began conferring with Thorne and Jon knew they were thinking of something else to focus on blaming her for, yet he could see a pattern beginning to emerge, Throne and Janos were clearly against him, but Donal was clearly on his side. Bowen was an uncertain ally at best, but his respect for Donal meant he would consider Donal's words seriously and therefore would likely support Jon. He just hoped that the truth would come out before it was too late. There was still much that needed to be done, other more important threats to face.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Catelyn II

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they are.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Catelyn**

Catelyn let out a sigh as she stood near the north exit of Moat Cailin. It would soon be time; time for them to head north and meet up with Robb. Apart from the soldiers who were to guard them as they advanced north, she was alone. The others hadn't arrived yet, she wondered if they were even ready.

"My Lady, you seem troubled?" Brienne stated as she stood on guard next to Catelyn.

Catelyn shook her head. "I am just eager to begin, therefore I am wondering where the others are."

Brienne nodded. "I am sure they will be ready soon, in fact, here are your daughters now."

Catelyn turned and sure enough saw Sansa and Arya walking towards them. With them was Gendry and two other soldiers.

"I am sorry for the delay mother, we were ensuring we had everything packed." Sansa explained quickly.

Arya nodded. "Everything's ready now, the horses are all ready too."

Catelyn smiled and nodded, relieved. Not too long afterwards they were joined by Jeyne, finally Bran and Rickon arrived with Meera, Jojen, Hodor and Osha. Bran and Meera were talking to each other, both smiling, which prompted another smile from Catelyn. Having finally confessed their feelings for each other, the two were practically inseparable now. Before long preparations were complete and, mounted on horses, with their guards and belongings all prepared, they set off.

The trip was mostly uneventful, but as they travelled messengers came and went, looking for them. Through them they learned of the rapidly changing situation in the North; Robb was winning, he was pushing back the Ironborn. They did not deviate from the instructions he left however, heading in the direction of Winterfell, he claimed that once he was finished with the Ironborn, he would set up a camp, a few leagues south of Winterfell. From there he would meet them and they would contemplate their next move, either to immediately deal with the Boltons, or to go to Winterfell together first. As they travelled however Catelyn noticed Brienne seemed apprehensive. The other guards were as stoic as ever, but Brienne kept glancing around, keeping a hand on her sword. Finally her concern grew too great.

"Brienne, what is wrong?" She asked warily.

Brienne continued to look around as she spoke. "My Lady, I cannot shake a feeling of disquiet; as if we are being watched, even followed."

Catelyn swallowed nervously. "Are you sure?"

Brienne nodded and Catelyn looked at their surroundings, the ominous, foreboding woods; she couldn't blame Brienne for her wariness; those woods were the perfect ambush site.

"Inform the other guards, I want them to be alert at all times." She said quickly.

Brienne nodded and went to do as instructed. Catelyn meanwhile, pulled back a bit until she rode next to her daughters and good-daughter.

Even though blinded in one eye, Arya was the first to notice her mother's apprehension.

"Is something wrong, Mother?" She asked; her hand warily going towards Needle's hilt.

Catelyn shook her head. "I'm not sure, Brienne is worried; those trees could hide enemies, we need to be careful."

Sansa looked over at the trees nervously. "Robb's been winning; we are safe from the Ironborn surely, this is too far inland for them. But…"

She faltered; however Jeyne knew what she meant and finished for her.

"…The Boltons might have laid a trap."

Catelyn nodded.

"That's what Brienne and I think too."

Catelyn cast a worried glance back towards where Bran rode, they had been able to reconstruct his special saddle in time. Meera and Jojen rode on either side of him, they were all talking together, Bran and Meera's expressions were haunted, something which worried Catelyn even more. Hodor and Osha were just behind them, coming up just behind Catelyn and the girls however was Rickon, with Summer and Shaggydog on either side of him. Wanting to be sure of where everyone was, she glanced around, searching for Arya's friend, Gendry. She spotted him with Brienne and the guards, armed and wary and she allowed herself to relax a little. They were alert, they had protection, they just needed to be careful and hopefully everything would be okay. Indeed they passed through the ominous trees without any ambush; soon coming upon a more open and brighter part of the woods.

Catelyn was just about to allow herself to relax when she heard a sharp intake of breath behind her. She glanced back, Bran was looking worriedly at Meera, who was staring wide-eyed at the clearing in front of them. Bran had taken hold of Meera's arm, she allowed herself to fall back until she could hear them.

"It's okay Meera, I'm right here." Bran said softly. "We just have to be careful."

Meera nodded, slowly calming down. Catelyn felt her apprehension return. "Bran?"

Bran turned to her and explained. "This is where the Bolton soldiers that ambushed Meera and I and took us to Dreadfort caught us."

Catelyn's fear returned and she looked around carefully, suddenly the clearing didn't feel quite so safe anymore. Then, as if realizing the game was up, the Bolton men waiting in ambush attacked. The attack was sudden and violent; arrows flew in thick and there were screams. Catelyn found herself thrown from her horse; the moment she hit the ground she felt hands grab her. She struggled, trying to turn around; she opened her mouth only for a hand to cover it.

"Shut up bitch!" It was one of the Bolton men.

Cat was not deterred however, she twisted and struggled and finally got free enough to stab him with her dagger. Catching her breath she pushed herself up until she was against a tree and surveyed the scene in shock.

Despite being alert the ambush had worked; the Bolton men had the advantage. Already she could see some of them getting out of the fray with prisoners. Her heart seized when she saw those prisoners were an unconscious Brienne and her own daughter, Arya. Both were bound and gagged, Arya, still awake, was struggling wildly, trying to kick those who held her. Mere moments later another gut-wrenching blow came to Catelyn as Sansa was dragged out, also bound and gagged. They were taking her family, and any they could get their hands on in terms of female prisoners. Cat knew with sickening clarity that she had only narrowly avoided such a fate herself, and that she still could fall victim to it.

"Mother!"

The yell got her attention and she turned, she saw Bran crawling towards her. His horse had died but the saddle had remained intact, she guessed Bran must have undone the straps in order to get free. Rickon was being shielded by Hodor while Osha and the Direwolves fought of more Bolton men. Despite clearly being unfamiliar with it, Jojen had armed himself with a sword, taken from a fallen guard, and hurried over as Catelyn knelt next to Bran.

"Look out!" He cried as one of the Bolton men approached.

Jojen tried to ward the man off, but he easily knocked the sword from Jojen's hands; he smirked and raised his weapon, ready to strike.

Suddenly he found himself dragged to the ground by a net and impaled by a three pronged spear. Meera jerked the spear out of the body, pulling the net free and spun to impale another soldier. She then dropped the net and used both hands on the spear to ward off blows from a third soldier before killing him too. Just then there were shouts and the Boltons began to flee with their hostages, they had a fourth now too, Catelyn let out a gasp of horror as she saw it was Jeyne. The ambush ended as quickly as it began, leaving the survivors in shock and a dire situation. The Boltons had taken four hostages, including Robb's Queen; they had killed all but a small group of the guards. Only those Catelyn had noted before were safe, along with Gendry. A few of them were wounded, mostly cuts and bruises, Meera had a shallow wound to her left thigh. Gendry was anxious as he stared after where the soldiers had left.

"We have to get after them, they have Arya, we…"

Catelyn shook her head, forcing herself to appear composed, she knew what had to be done, even though it hurt to even say it. "Calm yourself, Gendry, doing that will just get you killed. We need to hurry on and get to Robb. He'll be able to deal with this; he'll take his armies and crush the Boltons I'm sure. We must hurry and tell him what's happened at once."

After some hesitance Gendry accepted, as did the others. A fresh horse was procured for Bran and fitted with the saddle and then, they hurried onwards, desperate to reach Robb's camp and inform him of the dire news.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Arya II

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 17 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolgfiel2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Worse, they're being taken to Dreadfort, to Ramsay.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it sure was :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, it's going to be pretty bad for them just now, especially for one of them.  
Vittoria Stark: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, not just her, but she's the one in most danger, considering Ramsay was supposed to marry her. Hmmm, I believe Jon is Azor Ahai reborn, he will be in this series, don't know about the other one though, maybe.  
jelpy1: Well, in truth Jojen's mind is on other things, but yeah, they do.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Arya**

Arya growled as she struggled against her captors; but to no avail, they were just too strong. Being tightly bound with the rough ropes didn't help either, especially when they dug into her wrists. A rag had been forced between her teeth and tied off, very tightly, behind her head, making it impossible for her to make any sort of intelligible noise. She wasn't alone in her predicament; her poor sister was being dragged along next to her, frightened, wide-eyed. Although apart from that she seemed composed, there were no tears or whimpering; Arya had to admit, it was a nice change, seeing Sansa being brave. She could only just see the other two captives, Jeyne was outwardly calm, yet Arya had no way of knowing just what was going on inside her head. Brienne was putting up as much of a fight as Arya, if no more, it was taking fully half the group that had captured them, to keep her under control. Arya tried to struggle more, but still her captors kept a firm grip on her.

'_Of all the, ugh, this is my fault.' _She lamented to herself. _'If I hadn't hesitated, if it wasn't for this self-doubt, if I could just see out both eyes…I would have at least been able to protect Sansa and Jeyne.'_

Arya cursed herself again as they were continually dragged onwards; if it hadn't been for her injury, she would have been able to put up an effective resistance.

As it was she had been unable to fight with her usual strength and; perhaps the largest blow to her, had been the first one captured. Now she was helpless, a feeling she loathed. Glaring she looked around wildly; the glaring intensified when she saw one of those guarding her now had Needle in his possession. She couldn't leave things like this, there had to be a way out, she had to think. Unfortunately no plan came to her, no opportunity presented itself and, looming ahead of them, Dreadfort came into view. Desperate, Arya struggled again; this time her elbow connected with something and she heard a scream. Her continued struggles resulted in more strikes, but none with the impact of the first, yet due to the reaction of the first man, the others were off-guard. Arya let out a muffled grunt as she hit the ground, the men must have dropped her due to the struggling and the injury she had inflicted elbowing the first man in the groin. She struggled again, at least trying to see, to get some bearing of her surroundings. She wasn't going to be able to get away, she knew that, she was tied up, even her legs. But if she could see something, anything that could give her hope, she would endure whatever was waiting for her. Before she had a chance of even turning around however she was roughly forced back up and they moved on, cursing her missed chance Arya steeled herself for whatever lay ahead.

The gates opened and Arya found herself being dragged into Dreadfort with her sister, good-sister and Brienne. A crowd had already assembled, jeering and laughing, launching suggestive comments at the captive ladies. Arya could also hear them levying insults at Brienne, mostly about her appearance. She growled but then suddenly froze as the doors to the main castle opened and Ramsay Bolton himself emerged. The repugnant grin on his face suggested an arrogance beyond what the rumours suggested, in fact, Arya had an unpleasant feeling that the rumours about this man were gross understatements. He walked over to them confidently; his grin widening and his expression becoming lecherous as he noted all his captives were in fact female.

"Well, well, it appears I have guests, how pleasant of you ladies to join us." He remarked gleefully.

One of the captors spoke up. "Two of them seem quite spirited my lord, we can get to work breaking them if you wish."

Ramsay however surprisingly shook his head. "I'm afraid that won't be an option, we can't risk damaging them. The Lannisters want us to make things difficult for the Starks, that's why their capture was ordered, what better way to break them, than to force them to choose, between their family."

Arya realized with sickening clarity that they were to be used as hostages and that their fates lay entirely in Robb's hands.

Ramsay walked back in forth in front of the prisoners, clearly inspecting them with sick glee. He finally stopped in front of Brienne and laughed.

"Gods, are you sure this is a woman, she's even more mannish than that frog eating whore we had hear over a month ago."

Arya glared at that, knowing they were talking about Meera. She remembered how Meera and suffered and cold dread began to take hold of her.

Ramsay then continued. "Oh this is just too funny for words. Take this…woman, and let all the boys in castle see her; take her through the whole castle if you have too. We won't have fun with her yet, but I want them to see their next conquest."

Brienne screamed into her gag and struggled but there were too many of them. She was dragged away as Ramsay turned his gaze to Arya. She glared back at him, determined not to be intimidated. However she was thrown off guard by the way he stared at her and then, smiled.

"Well, well." He remarked with strange satisfaction. "At long last, the _real _Arya Stark!"

There were whispers from the men and some of them jeered at that. Arya was stunned by this, what did he mean, there was an imposter of her somewhere, and why did that matter to him?

She soon got her answer. "Very well, the other two will serve for hostages, but take Arya to my chambers, it's time I claimed the real one, my real wife."

"Whht, nh, nhh lnm!" Arya screamed, her words mangled by her gag, prompting laughter from the men.

She heard Sansa gasp as she attempted to speak too. "N-nh, Hmt ghn't bm!?"

This drew only more laughter as the men prepared to carry out their orders.

Arya struggled desperately, more fiercely than ever, but it was no use. The men dragged her away from the others, not even taking her the same direction they took Brienne. As she was being dragged away she heard Ramsay shouting after them.

"A couple of you go on ahead, get that lying whore and take her to the dungeon."

Two of the men did indeed rush ahead, the men taking Arya kept their normal pace, as if her struggles were nothing to them. They soon reached what Arya guessed where Ramsay's chambers, as they arrived the two men emerged, leading a girl out. She was chained, clad only in a ragged shift and had a black hood covering her head. Judging from the noise coming from it the girl had been gagged too. Arya, in the midst of her turmoil and fear, felt pity for the poor girl, she had to be the false Arya Stark, the one who had to endure being that beast's wife in her place. Soon the girl was taken out of sight and Arya forced into the room. Surprisingly the men began to untie her, but it turned out it wasn't to release her. She struggled and yelled through her gag, but was forced down on the bed, her shoes already removed. Despite her every effort she was soon tied down on the bed, helpless once more. Laughing derisively at her the men left, leaving her to struggle.

Some time later, Ramsay finally arrived; he smirked when he saw her and ignored her gagged screams and he produced a keen edged dirk from his belt.

"I'm going to enjoy having you slut, you should have been mine." He remarked coldly. "Now you will be, but you're…overdressed."

"Nh, dhn't nhh dhrm!" She cried.

But he ignored her and, using the dirk and warning her against her struggles, he began cutting her clothes off. Once he had her down to just her smallclothes he laughed and removed the gag.

"Trust me slut, you'll come to enjoy this."

Arya glared at him. "Fuck you, I'll never let you-Argh!"

Her anger was cut off by him cruelly pinching and twisting her right nipple. He laughed and lowered his head; prompting her to scream again as he continued to torture her right nipple the same way, while biting the other one.

Gritting her teeth through the pain she growled. "Go fuck yourself, you'll never get me to enjoy this, bastard!"

That turned out to be a mistake. Ramsay stood up, eyes blazing with anger.

"Don't…ever…call me that!" He snarled; putting the dirk down on the table next to the bed.

He then stepped away, coming back with one of his belts. Arya screamed in pain again as he delivered two harsh smacks with the belt, one across each breast. She then heard a ripping sound and suddenly she felt the coldness. She was about to cry out when he shoved her ripped off smallclothes into her mouth before putting the old gag back in place, preventing her from spitting the smallclothes out.

Ramsay then suddenly began untying her and, with surprising strength, overpowered and forced her onto her front before tying her down again. She tensed as she felt him grip and fondle her buttocks.

"Nice…perfectly rounded, firm." He remarked. "Now I'll teach you a lesson in pain, whore."

Arya shook her head. "Grmmp, dhn't thhgh mm thmrm, nhh ghn't-HRGH!"

Again her words were stopped by a scream as he began using the belt to brutally spank her, pain flared in her buttocks as he struck again and again. Arya's world dissolved into nothing but that pain and her only hope lay now, unless she found some means to escape, in her brother coming to rescue her. She hated the situation, but knew it boiled down to that; either Robb rescued her, or she found some means to escape. But right now, it seemed she had no choice but to wait for Robb as escape seemed practically impossible right now.

* * *

End of chapter, things are getting more intense now, will the captured females be rescued in time? Read and review please.


	17. Sansa II

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 17 of my Game of Thrones chapter.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: He sure is.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I know. Who do you think the girl being led out of Ramsay's chambers, the imposter Arya was?  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Sansa**

Sansa was frantic, terrified, here she was held hostage by someone who, if the rumours were true, was even worse than Joffrey. Then to hear what was being said to her sister, worse to hear that her sister was supposed to be married to the man. A shiver of revulsion ran through her at that, punctuated by a wave of fear as Arya was dragged off inside the Dreadfort. Brienne was dragged away too, but for a different fate, she had no idea what that monster would do to her sister and didn't want to think about it. Brienne however was to be paraded around Dreadfort like some trophy; the woman was still restrained by a large number of Bolton men, yet still putting up a fight. Sansa saw her sister's frantic expression and a strange feeling came over her; she didn't know what it was, she just wanted to do something, no, more like she had to. So, unlike her docile actions from before; she immediately struggled, catching those holding her off guard. As such she was able to wriggle free, actually knocking two of them down in the process. She lurched forwards, no easy task with her legs tied, directly at Ramsay. All thoughts of lady-like behaviour were gone from Sansa's mind, with her hands and feet tied and her mouth gagged, she only really had one weapon left. Ramsay grunted and stumbled as her head connected with his jaw, but before anything else could happen Sansa was grabbed again and pulled back.

Ramsay growled and stalked over to her.

"You think that's funny bitch." He growled. "You've just earned your sister some pain before I decide how I'm going to have fun with her first."

Sansa tensed at that, but refused to let him see her afraid, she couldn't.

Shaking his head Ramsay decided. "You'll need to be punished too; but as Princess of Winterfell; we can't be too rough now can we. Hear me boys, this one and Robb Stark's little Queen, you're not allowed to rape them, but we're going to punish the princess for attacking me."

Sansa wished now, more than ever, she wasn't gagged. She didn't see why Arya had to suffer for what Sansa had just done. She wanted to reason with them, to make them punish her and only her, they could give her extra punishments for all she cared, so long as they left Arya alone. Ramsay seemed to make his mind.

"Take the Princess and Robb's Queen down to the dungeons, we'll decide the princess' punishment once that other woman's finished her tour of the castle and we have her in the dungeons too."

Sansa felt herself being dragged away, she frantically shouted into her gag, trying to get it loose; desperate to plead for Arya's safety. But it was no use, the gag and ropes were only removed when they reached some dark dingy cell, she was forced inside along with Queen Jeyne and the door closed and locked behind them.

Sansa noticed Jeyne was acting strangely; she seemed frantic about her rough treatment and worried when she saw no food in the cell. Sansa quickly helped Jeyne over to the narrow, rickety cot which served as a bed and sat her down.

"Your Grace, what's wrong, please, I don't understand…" She began, trying to calm Jeyne down.

Jeyne shook her head. "I…It's, Gods Sansa I…"

Trying to put her own fears to the back of her mind she embraced the young Queen. "Please; it's okay, Robb will get us out of this. I'll be okay and you heard you're not to be touched. I'm sure we might not even need to wait for Robb; Brienne will come up with something, Arya's good at escaping trouble. We'll figure something out."

Jeyne shook her head at this put said nothing else, her hands remained firmly clasped together, resting on her belly. Just then the cell door opened again and Sansa tensed; wondering if it was Brienne. But it turned out to be another prisoner; a young woman, clad in nothing but a ragged shift, she was clearly in pain and had been suffering at Ramsay's hands for a long time. Sansa guessed this had to be the imposter Arya who the Lannisters had sent in her sister's place. Like them, the girl had her bonds removed, the hood was taken off her face and the gag removed before she was thrown into the cell and the door closed and locked again.

Sansa stared in disbelief as the girl straightened up slowly. She knew her, there was no mistaking that face, despite having not seen her in a long time.

"Jeyne!" She cried as she rushed over to her.

The girl froze and then gasped when she saw Sansa. "Sansa, it is you!"

Sansa immediately embraced her long lost friend Jeyne Poole. Suddenly she realized with sickening clarity that Jeyne had indeed been the imposter Arya. Her best friend had suffered at the hands of the monster known as Ramsay. Jeyne returned the embrace and Sansa could hear her weeping.

She couldn't help herself. "Oh, what has that beast done to you?"

Jeyne gasped and as they parted shook her head.

"I can't…I don't want to…"

Sansa gently reassured her.

"You don't have to tell me, I was just worried."

Jeyne nodded and then stammered. "Why have they done this to me, I did what they wanted; I played my part?"

Sansa knew there was no easy way to explain. "Arya was caught along with me, he's taken her instead."

Jeyne gasped sharply but Sansa, despite her own fear, remained resolute, she had faith in the things she had said before about her brother, sister and about Brienne. So she did her best to reassure Jeyne and introduce her to Robb's Queen, while waiting for her fate to be decided.

She didn't have to wait long; the cell door opened again several minutes later and Brienne was forced inside; unlike the others they did not remove the ropes or her gag. They warned both Jeyne's sharply not to attempt to free Brienne, threatening them in the process. From there they grabbed Sansa, tied her hands again and dragged her from the cell. She fought to remain strong, despite the terror bubbling up inside her; she wondered fearfully just what Ramsay had in mind for her. Before long she found herself in the courtyard and saw Ramsay standing smirking at her.

"Well, here she is, the princess." He remarked. "I had to teach your sister a lesson in pain for what you did, I'll get back to her later. Now…To deal with you. The men and I have discussed it and we've reached our decision."

She waited but he merely signalled his men; that made her falter; she had no warning as to what was coming. Therefore she screamed as her clothes were torn off; leaving her naked. The cold air of the north instantly bit into her bare flesh, pebbling it and making her tremble. Yet their reasons for stripping her turned out to not be sexual, but merely to have a better target. Immediately after ripping her clothes off they dragged her to a post and tied her to it, making her face it so her back was to the courtyard. She heard Ramsay state that they were to continue punishing her in the manner agreed until he ordered them to stop. Then they were to give her a new dress and put her back in the cells.

Said punishment was soon revealed to her when she heard the loud crack and pain lanced across her back. She was being whipped, mercilessly whipped. Her treatment at the hands of Joffrey and the Kingsguard were nothing compared to this and she cried. But she refused to give them the satisfaction; she bit back her screams and buried her face in the post, so they couldn't see her tears. Her body jerked at every lash and the cold made her tremble uncontrollably, but still, she refused to give up. She had always envied Arya's strength, but now, knowing that her sister was probably suffering worse than this; she would endure. She would show that same strength.

'_I am a Stark of Winterfell; a wolf and I will not be afraid.' _She told herself firmly.

With those words running again and again through her head, she endured the whipping and whatever torment might come later; she needed to have faith and that faith would be her strength.

* * *

End of chapter, things get more desperate, next up, will be Robb's POV and feature the beginning of the Dreadfort Conflict. Read and review please.


	18. Robb III

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 18 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, everything that happened in the first story of this series toughened her up.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yup, he will, next chapter in fact.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's pretty bad, but you're right, at least Sansa was reunited with her friend.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Robb**

Robb had gathered his army together, setting up camp a few leagues south of Winterfell. He could see the ruin of his home from where he stood and a strange sense of burning anger flamed in his chest. The Ironborn may have captured Winterfell but they had kept it preserved, the Boltons had burned it and now he had to make them pay. He turned and walked to the tents where they were keeping the prisoners. Asha was the first one he saw. She was chained up yet had calmed down from earlier, as such her gag had been removed. She said nothing though, just looked at him strangely. He had given strict instructions that, once she was chained as a prisoner, she was not to be touched in any way. None of his men, save those directly guarding her, were permitted to go near her without permission. He would need Asha Greyjoy later, when it came to dealing with the Iron Islands. Right now however, his attention was on his other two prisoners, the ones he would need when it came to dealing with Dreadfort. Roose Bolton sat silently, undisturbed by his chains. The other prisoner was a ragged, dirty man, who wore chains with such familiarity Robb guessed he was one of Ramsay's prize pets. He responded to the name of Reek and a more pitiful creature Robb had never seen.

Just then shouts got his attention; he left the prisoners and hurried to where the noise was coming from. He was shocked when he saw his mother approaching, with only a handful of guards. With them was his brothers, Gendry, Meera, Jojen, Hodor and Osha along with Summer and Shaggydog. He looked around frantically but couldn't see his sisters, or his wife anywhere, Brienne was missing too. Catelyn immediately walked up to him; he noticed his mother's composure was merely a façade and underneath she was close to breaking.

"Robb, we were attacked on the way, Bolton soldiers." She explained desperately, trying to get the words out while she was still calm. "They've taken Sansa, Arya, Jeyne and Brienne to Dreadfort; Gods only know what will happen to them there."

Hearing this everything seemed to rush through Robb at once. Taking a deep, calming breath he nodded.

"I will get them back mother." He vowed. "I promise, I will save them all. I have means to do this…However, it will not be easy. I will take the army at once, I want you and the others to stay here, those that remain will protect you."

Catelyn nodded; fearful as she was, she had faith in her son. Word soon spread and preparations were being made, on Robb's instructions Roose and Reek were both being taken with them to Dreadfort. Robb knew enough about Ramsay to know how he always sought his father's approval and how he treasured his 'pets'. So long as he played his cards right and didn't apply too much pressure too soon, he felt certain he could secure the release of three of the hostages before having to resort to combat.

As he was preparing himself he spotted Gendry, clad in armour and wielding his sword, he was setting a horse, ready to go. Robb walked over to him.

"Gendry, what do you think you're doing?" He asked quickly. "You've only just got here, you need to rest."

Gendry shook his head desperately. "I can't Your Grace, I…I need to come with you, I need to help, to save them, to save…"

He hesitated and stopped but Robb guessed what he meant.

"You want to save Arya." He finished for Gendry, adding. "I already know the two of you are close."

Gendry shifted awkwardly. "We are friends Your Grace, I just want to try and save her."

Robb nodded and sighed. "Very well then, let's go."

So with Gendry joining them, Robb led his army to Dreadfort. Gendry and Sandor rode on either side of him; Robb knew there was no time to waste, no room for delay. He had to do this right, he wanted to get as many of the hostages as possible out of harm's way before he attacked Dreadfort, from there he could hopefully save the others before they ended up in danger of being hurt too. By pressing a forced march he could soon see Dreadfort, looming up as they approached, it would soon be time.

He soon arrayed his army beneath the walls of Dreadfort and called up to Ramsay for negotiations. There was silence for a while and then, finally, Ramsay appeared on the wall.

"Ah, Robb Stark, what brings the King of the North here, as if I couldn't guess?" He called out, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Robb however kept his cool; he had to stay focused. "Enough Ramsay, we both have something the other wants; I called you to negotiate a hostage exchange."

Ramsay laughed. "A bold effort Stark, but you can't negotiate a hostage exchange without hostages."

"Oh, but I have hostages." Robb replied, signalling to his men.

Even from this distance Robb could see the change in Ramsay's expression when he beheld his father and Reek being brought forwards, more his father however.

"I know how much you enjoy your 'pets' I'll return this one to you, in exchange for one of the hostages." Robb remarked; before adding. "But surely your father is more valuable than that to you."

Ramsay clearly looked like he was about to pass out; his face was red and he was shaking with barely concealed anger, finally he conceded and responded.

"Y-yes; you're right." He pondered for a moment but then smiled again. "Very well, I'll exchange two hostages for my father."

Robb fought to keep his elation under control, now he had a chance, he could get three of the four out of harm's way.

Ramsay smirked however. "But I don't think you'll be so eager to hand dear Reek over to me, not when you find out just who he is."

Reek gasped at that; clearly panicked. Robb narrowed his eyes, suspiciously and Ramsay continued.

"I know it's hard to recognize him; but Reek here is well known to you. Aren't you Reek, or maybe I should call you…Theon Greyjoy."

Everything froze at that.

Robb was stunned as he looked at Reek, suddenly he saw it was true, he could see Theon there, it was him. This changed everything; Robb's mind began to race as he considered all his options and who to save. He couldn't just hand Theon over now; things were still pretty grey concerning Theon, but an idea had occurred to Robb. Theon could possibly redeem himself, if what Bran had told him was true. Ramsay couldn't help but gloat to Robb about the hostages and what he had planned or was doing to them. His anger spiked upon hearing of Arya and Sansa's treatment, yet Jeyne at least was only imprisoned. However he calmed down when he heard about how Brienne had been dragged throughout Dreadfort.

'_You just made a fatal mistake doing that Ramsay, now you've given me what I need to finish this.' _He thought to himself. _'Sansa, Arya, just hold on a little longer; you'll be saved soon enough.'_

Robb then cleared his throat and called up to Ramsay. "Very well, the decision is made, I will release your father, in exchange for Brienne and Jeyne."

Ramsay smirked and agreed and soon the prisoner exchange took place. However almost at once something nagged at the back of Robb's mind, something was wrong. Those gathered with him were surprised by his choice, but seeing his expression opted to trust him, knowing he'd explain later. Yet something seemed odd when the two women were released. Their hands were still tied and sacks covered their heads. It wasn't until Roose was safely back in Dreadfort and the women safe with the army that Robb discovered the horrifying truth.

The sacks were removed, revealing the women to be gagged. The gags and ropes were removed, but the girl standing next to Jeyne wasn't Robb's wife.

"Jeyne Poole?" Robb gasped, seeing her.

She stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Robb!?" She gasped and then, seeing his crown, corrected herself. "Your Grace."

Robb shook his head and glared up at Ramsay who was smirking now. "You just violated our agreement!"

Ramsay jeered back. "I didn't, you never said which Jeyne you wanted me to free."

Robb growled, Ramsay was right, the beast had bluffed him. However he still had his plan to fall back on; he just needed to act quickly. He turned and saw Jeyne Poole kneeling next to Theon, talking to him. Something about the way they spoke to each other struck Robb, but he said nothing about it.

Instead he gave the necessary orders. "Brienne; I know it's been rough, but I need to speak with you at once."

"I understand Your Grace, I will be fine." She replied.

Robb nodded and then spoke. "Jeyne, I'll have someone escort you to a tent to stay, they'll see you get food, water, anything you need."

She nodded before replying. "I'll take Theon with me, please…Robb, he isn't as bad as you think, he…"

Robb held up his hand and she stopped.

"I'm afraid I need Theon to come to my tent too; I need to speak to him and Brienne, it's important. Maybe our only chance to save those still trapped within Dreadfort."

In the end Jeyne accepted this but refused to leave Theon's side. So together they headed to the tent, ready to form their plan to bring down Dreadfort and rescue Robb's sisters and wife.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a note, until the Dreadfort incident is resolved, I'll be typing up two chapters a day, so as not to keep you all waiting too long, with that the last two chapters of the incident will be uploaded on Wednesday.


	19. Arya III

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 19 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup, he will, this very chapter in fact.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, it's okay now, but it's not all good, after all, Theon still has a few things to answer for, that's going to be awkward/tense.  
C Elise: Yeah, it's hard on them, but keep reading :)  
Veridissima: Yeah and that will continued until the Dreadfort incident is finished. Glad you liked them and the revelation; well their plan will soon be unveiled into detail in Robb's next chapter, but you'll see/hear parts of it at work in this and the next one.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Arya**

Arya growled into her gag as she tugged at the ropes binding her. After the brutal spanking Ramsay had used his strength to keep her from struggling as he untied her. He had forced some maids to help and now Arya was tied to a chair, still gagged and clad in a dress. Not just some normal dress but the dress expected of a lady, along with the corset, petticoat, shift and Gods knows what else. Ramsay was clearly enjoying himself as he observed her, struggling against the ropes, he stood up from where he had been sitting on the bed and approached her. She glared at him; he merely smirked.

"Well, this is perfect I must say, now you look the part." He stated. "Much better than those filthy things you had on when you came here. You're going to have to learn girl, such things are unacceptable for a Lady like you."

Arya did not respond, merely glaring even fiercer at him; he hadn't gone any further than that brutal spanking, yet. He claimed to be waiting until they were married, but she wouldn't let that happen, she couldn't. She couldn't let this beast claim her in any way. Not only was he repugnant, cruel and abusive, but he also made the mistake of trying to force her to be a lady, even making her dress like one. She hated everything about this beast; she knew she had to think fast and get out of here, before it was too late.

Ramsay's smirk grew as he began to stroke her hair and even brushed his hand against her cheek. She tensed, fighting the impulse to shiver, just then there was a knock on the door. He let out a frustrated growl and turned.

"What?!"

The door opened and one of his soldiers came in. "My Lord; Robb Stark is at the gates with an army, he request to speak with you, to negotiate the release of the hostages."

Ramsay let out a short braying laugh and turned to Arya; his face alight with sick glee.

"How quaint, your dear brother has come to save you all…To bad, he can have the others if he wants, if he plays his cards right of course." He paused and then added darkly. "But you aren't going anywhere, whore, you're my wife and that's that, you'll be staying."

With that he turned and left with the guard to speak to Robb. Arya growled into the gag and struggled again, tugging furiously at the ropes.

'_Dammit, I have to get out of this.' _The thoughts raced through her head. _'C'mon, there has to be some way…Damn this stupid dress, I can't move properly because of it.'_

Still she refused to give up. She continued to struggle; knowing that if she got free she'd still have some problems to face, but she had no means to focus on them at the moment. Her only concern was how to escape her current predicament and escape from the chair before Ramsay returned.

She looked around the room, trying to find anything she could use to get free. Her eyes then fell on the dirk on the bedside table. The same one he had used to cut her tunic and breeches off. It was her best hope, she began moving quickly, yet trying not to make too much noise. She had to get the chair over to the bedside table first, facing away from it of course. Only then could she grab the dirk and cut herself free. Unfortunately, half way there she overbalanced and the chair tipped; she let out a muffled scream as it fell and another as she hit the floor. However the mishap turned out to be a blessing in disguise, the fall had snapped the chair legs, freeing hers. Now having an easier time moving she soon managed to twist and turn enough to loosen off the ropes and get free. She quickly pulled the rag away, dropping it on the floor, spitting out the remains of her smallclothes she scowled.

'_Bastard.' _She thought bitterly as she straightened up, onto her knees. _'Okay, need to think, I've got to get out of here.'_

She knew that even if the door wasn't locked, going out that way wasn't an option; it was undoubtedly guarded. That left only one option really, one that was crazy, but her only choice, she had to try and minimize the risk as much as possible now.

Just then however, everything threatened to come undone, the door opened and Ramsay stepped in. He took one look at her and glared.

"Bitch, I see I'll need to teach you another lesson." He growled.

Arya glared back as she got to her feet, not an easy task in the dress. "As if I'd let you touch me again."

Ramsay however snarled. "You're mine, slut!"

He launched himself at her and she tried to dodge. Unfortunately, with the dress encumbering her and her blind eye affecting her perception, it wasn't the most effective dodge. She winced as he managed to land a blow to her side. He recovered and came at her again as she tried to move around the bed, desperate to keep it between them. He launched another blow which struck her and left her with pain flaring up in her ribs. Suddenly, just when she thought she might have a chance to attack him herself, he struck out on her blindside. She yelped as he knocked her onto the bed and straddled her. Before she could do anything he acted at once, anger blazing on his features. She was about to yell but all that came out was a sharp gasp, as his hands closed tightly around her throat. She choked and gagged as she struggled and tried desperately to free herself, this only made Ramsay tighten his grip, further strangling her. She gasped desperately for air, her hand groped out to her one hope. He was so focused on her face, desperate to see her learn her lesson as he taught her why it was a fatal mistake to cross him.

Hence the moment Arya's hand closed around the handle of the dirk, she acted and he never saw it. He cried out in pain as the first blow struck his shoulder. It made him let go of her and allowed her to breathe again. Acting at once she lashed out, stabbing him again and again; yet despite the appearing frenzy, her blows were precise, methodical. Finally she stopped and staggered back, breathing heavily, it was over. He was dead. She had little time to appreciate the fact, or to let herself be affected by the death, she had to act fast. An idea formed rapidly in her head, there was only one way out now. She quickly got to work, cursing that she still couldn't change her clothes, all his being far too big for her. It would've made it easier to move around but she made too. Finally she let out a relieved sigh; she was now clad in just the shift and a pair of feminine shoes. The dress, petticoat and any other things that served her purpose, such as the bed sheets, were used. She tested the strength and was satisfied. So she climbed out the window and, using the makeshift rope she had secured to the bed, began to climb down. It was hard going, and she had to stop and listen, to make sure she hadn't been spotted. That was when she heard it.

Below she could hear the sounds of battle, Robb had launched an attack on Dreadfort. From the sounds of things he was already inside the castle; Arya prayed that Sansa, Jeyne, Brienne and whoever had been impersonating her were safe. She reached the end of her improvised rope and looked over her shoulder. There was only one safe landing, a large hay bale, but it put her outside the castle walls. She knew she had no choice but to risk it, she had to try and work her way around the castle and find Robb's camp after she landed. So, taking a deep breath, she pushed with her feet and let go of the rope. The cold wind hurtled by her, eating through the thin shift, until she hit the hay bale. The force of her fall was cushioned but not stopped completely. As such she grunted as the wind was knocked out of her. Quickly recovering she clambered out of the hay and then heard the shouts. She looked up, just in time to dodge a crossbow bolt. She'd been spotted by Bolton soldiers, they were coming after her. The bolt had been fired to wound, not kill; so she knew they wanted her alive. Seeing no choice she held on tight to the dirk, she had brought it with her just in case, and ran to the only safe haven she could see, the nearby woods.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Sansa III

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 20 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she sure did, just to clarify BTW, this chapter starts before Arya's but finishes after hers, as such Ramsay is still alive; until the point he goes back into the castle, that's him going to the confrontation with Arya.  
Boris Yeltsin: A bit unlucky yeah, but compared to what could have been, she's got a bit of a chance.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Sansa**

Sansa could swear her bottom lip was bleeding; but it was nothing compared to the pain in her back and the cold that chilled her to the bone. The whippings didn't stop, neither did the snide comments about her body. She had passed out at least twice, she always awoke, fearful, but found that she had not been touched. She remained strong however; as strong as she could, biting back screams and hiding her tears. The lash came again, the pain as a new wound opened on her back, Sansa refused to scream, a coppery taste filling her mouth as she bit her lip again and tasted the blood. She waited for the next lash, but it never came. She listened carefully, for some time her world had shrunk to just the whipping post. Now hearing beyond it she could hear Ramsay's voice.

"That'll do for now, we don't want to give Robb Stark any idea of what we've been doing." He was saying. "Keep her quiet while I conduct this little…negotiation he's got planned."

Sansa could hear footsteps and then suddenly her head was pulled back and a rough cloth was rammed into her mouth. The man who gagged her smirked and suddenly squeezed her breast before stepping away. The sudden action drew a shocked muffled squeal from Sansa, yet he had done nothing else. She waited, trembling, wondering what was going to happen next.

She was certain her face was as red as her hair; she was freezing and the cold wasn't helping the pain in her back from the whip welts either. She tried frantically to listen, she had to find out what was going on. She could Ramsay, loud and clear as he gloated to Robb, yet gave no actual indication of what he had being doing to any of the prisoners. She could hear Robb's voice too, it was less distinct yet she could just make his words out. He was trying to bargain for the release of the hostages. She moaned into the gag, Robb didn't know about Jeyne Poole, he thought there were only four hostages. She wished desperately to scream out, to hopefully tell him, but couldn't get the rag out of her mouth in order to do so. She struggled slightly as she tried, but a sharp slap to her buttocks made her stop. She wasn't alone, someone was still nearby and guarding her. She waited, tense, fearful; listening. She couldn't make out what was being said but it sounded like a decision had been reached, some form of agreement. She was shocked when she heard Theon's name being mentioned, wondering what he had to do with this.

'_What is going on; why are they talking about Theon?' _She thought to herself. _'Ugh, I can't think straight with it being so cold…I need to, there has to be something I can do, but what?'_

Her thoughts raced but nothing came to her; she was too distracted by the pain and the cold.

She could hear Ramsay's cold voice; but it was too low for her to catch the words.

Her thoughts spiked in anger. _'That monster, he's doing all this to us for his own sick enjoyment. I can only imagine what he has in mind for poor Arya.'_

Her anger caused her to make an exclamation, strangled by the gag. This caught Ramsay's attention as those he spoke to, headed down to the dungeons.

He laughed. "Too bad Princess, your brother didn't see fit to free you. He's asked for someone else."

Sansa froze but refused to reply; she wouldn't give Ramsay the satisfaction. She knew Robb would only do something like that if he had a plan. She had to stay strong for Robb; he wouldn't let her down, she was sure of it. Suddenly she saw the men emerge from the dungeon, forcing the bound and gagged Brienne along. To Sansa's surprise she saw them also escorting Jeyne Poole. Her poor friend was gagged and bound too and as Sansa watched hoods were put over their heads to cover them. She was confused, what was going on; were they the ones that were being released. But Robb didn't know Jeyne Poole was here. Suddenly, thinking that, a feeling of dread came over Sansa, could it truly be what she feared.

She waited fearfully; listening as the prisoner exchange took place. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Roose Bolton, regaining his composure in the middle of the courtyard. His pale eyes turned and saw her, he briefly frowned and then turned away. Then, her fears were confirmed as she heard Robb's voice.

"You violated our agreement!"

She heard Ramsay's laugh and reply. "I didn't, you never said which Jeyne you wanted me to free."

It was as she feared; Robb had exchanged Roose Bolton for Brienne and Jeyne. He hadn't specified that he wanted Jeyne Westerling freed, as a result Ramsay exploited that loophole. He released Jeyne Poole instead. A few minutes later Ramsay joined his father in the courtyard. Sansa listened carefully; wondering what was about to happen now.

"Father I…"

Roose cut his son off. "You idiot, you should never have agreed to their terms. Still; it doesn't matter now. Also, that is no way to treat a princess; so I expect you to give her the respect she deserves."

She could see Ramsay's glare as Roose headed inside. He growled some commands to the person next to him before heading inside himself. Sansa turned back to keep her face hidden. She rested her forehead against the post, trying to ignore the cold.

She trembled as she thought to herself. _'Please Robb, be quick, before it's too late.'_

She remained still; focusing all her hopes on her brother's plan working.

She couldn't tell how much time had passed; however she heard footsteps nearby and tensed, wondering if she was about to whipped again. But that turned out not to be case, in fact it was worse than that. The man suddenly grabbed her and yanked her head back.

"You're dead bitch." He growled as he held a dagger to her throat.

She let out a muffled squeak as she found herself staring death in the face. Suddenly the man gave a strange gurgle before falling out of sight, the dagger disappearing too. A few minutes later, the gag was removed and Sansa found herself free. She was startled by this as she suddenly found herself being covered by a cloak, she immediately wrapped it tightly around herself. She savoured the warmth as it returned to her; trying to ignore the stinging from her whip welts.

"Careful little bird, we can't let your wounds get infected." Sandor remarked as he stepped back from covering her with the cloak.

She looked up at him, blushing. "You…You saved me again, Sandor."

He smiled, actually smiled. "Of course…Looks like everything worked out well. We saved your brother's wife from the dungeons too."

Sansa looked over to where Sandor indicated and saw a small group of Northern soldiers, crossing the courtyard and opening the door. Robb's army poured in, taking the Dreadfort men by surprise.

"We were directed to a secret passage, the one your brother Bran, escaped from when he and Crannogmen girl were here." Sandor explained. "We used it the opposite way and worked our way inside, now we've let the army in, it's over for them."

Sansa nodded, relief flooding her and allowed Sandor to lead her out of Dreadfort and to the safety of Robb's camp.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Robb IV

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 21 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, good job there; for all the good it does them. Yeah, good for Sandor too.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, glad you enjoyed Arya getting free and Sansa being saved.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
C Elise: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Robb**

Once he was back in his tent, with his army all ready and waiting; Robb Stark sighed.

'_I have to act fast; Jeyne, Sansa and Arya are depending on me.'_ He thought desperately to himself.

Keeping himself composed he sat up straight and observed the people who stood before him. He could still scarcely believe that the ragged man before him, missing fingers and toes and having Gods knows how many injuries, was Theon. Jeyne Poole stood next to him, almost holding him up. Robb consider it a miracle, especially since Jeyne looked so frail, almost unable to stay standing herself. Brienne stood next them, steadier on her feet.

"Brienne." Robb stated quickly. "Ramsay told me about his plans for you; he informed me that he already ensured you were…taken through the castle."

Brienne nodded. "Yes Your Grace, I…"

Robb sighed and then explained. "I know it must have been harrowing, but I need you to try and remember what you saw…fortifications, the layout of the Dreadfort…anything like that, it will help us when we get inside."

Brienne nodded in understanding and began to detail what she had seen; she now understood why King Robb Stark had bargained for her release, rather than that of his sisters. With what she knew, he could get inside Dreadfort and act quickly to rescue them. However that still left him with one difficulty, how to get inside. Trying to attack would give those inside ample time to move or even kill the hostages.

Robb was aware of these dangers however he still had hope. There was a possible solution to that danger, enabling them to act without putting the hostages in too much danger. He turned to Theon noting how he and Jeyne were barely able to stand.

"This won't take long I promise, then you can both rest." He reassured them. "Now…I understand Theon that someone named…Reek, helped my brother Bran escape Dreadfort when he and Meera Reed were trapped here."

Theon nodded. "Yes, that, that was me."

"How did you help them, how did you get them out?" Robb asked.

Theon took a deep breath and then explained. "There's a secret passage, it, it's in the room they hold the torture equipment. It leads right outside the castle. They took it and got to safety."

"Yet you didn't?" Robb queried.

"I had to close it behind them. I was going to use it myself, until I heard they were trapped, I felt they deserved to escape, I deserved my fate."

Jeyne shook her head. "Theon, don't, you…"

Robb however was quicker. "No one deserves what happened to you Theon. Could this passage also be used to get _into_ the castle?"

Theon nodded and that was all Robb needed to hear, he quickly formed his plan. He spoke to his army and soon everything was ready. The men knew what to expect inside; despite his advice to the contrary, Brienne insisted on fighting in the battle too.

Robb soon sat on his horse; Brienne and Gendry on either side of him. They were all prepared for battle, Robb just needed to put on his helmet and draw his sword. Sandor and a small group of soldiers were following Theon's directions and had found the secret passage, they just needed to wait for the gates to open then they could charge. Suddenly he noticed movement, coming from where Sandor and his men had gone. He turned his head and saw two of his soldiers. The reason for their return was clear when Robb saw, to his relief; they were escorting his beloved wife to safety. Jeyne Westerling looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Robb; he smiled at her and nodded and she relaxed and allowed herself to be led to the camp where Theon and Jeyne Poole still were, being treated and fed by the camp followers. Turning his attention back to the battle, Robb tensed as the gates opened. He secured his helmet and drew his sword before giving the order, they charged in at full speed, taking the Dreadfort men by surprise. As he fought, Robb could see Sandor leading Sansa out of the castle and to safety. He noted she was wrapped in a cloak and felt rage spike in him as that cloak indicated she had been stripped of her clothing. He fought on, taking down any Bolton soldier that got too close to him.

He dismounted and continued to fight on foot. Nearby Gendry and Brienne were holding their own too. Taken completely off guard the Bolton men could only put up a token resistance. The Starks soon took control of the courtyard and parts of the army split off to take control of other areas. The main unit of the army however, began to surround the main castle. At that moment Roose Bolton emerged, clad in armour and bearing his weapon. His pale eyes blazed as he regarded the situation.

"So it comes down to this, King of the North." He remarked coldly, glaring at Robb.

Robb raised his sword, ready to fight. "So it would seem; at least die with some honour, _Lord_ Bolton. Fight me, just the two of us, face to face."

Roose snorted and shook his head. "It seems I have little choice."

He stepped forward and the duel began. Both men know how each other fought and their fighting was cautious. They circled each other, occasionally clashing blades, but they were able to block and parry each other's strikes all too well. Finally it came down to luck; Robb got a lucky strike and Roose dropped to his knees, injured. He looked up briefly at Robb, but said nothing. Robb quickly struck again, finishing him off. They immediately took the fight inside the castle and fought their way through it. Finally they reached the last room; any Bolton soldier that attacked them was swiftly put down, the servants were quickly ferried out; many of them only too glad to escape the Dreadfort.

Robb, with only Gendry and Brienne at his side by now, burst into the last room. They froze at the sight before them as they realized what they had found. Ramsay lay dead on his bed, stabbed repeatedly; the room was a completely mess; but Arya was nowhere to be found.

"Arya, that monster said he had her here." Gendry growled, looking around. "Where is she?"

Brienne cautiously approached the body and verified Ramsay was dead.

She was shocked. "Did, do you think Princess Arya did this?"

Robb nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised; Arya's a good fighter; strong and capable. She's deadly at the best of times, I can only imagine how dangerous she'd be, backed into a corner."

It was then they spotted the makeshift rope, Robb leaned out the window and peered down.

"She climbed out. She must have landed in that hay bale. Footprints, she was chased into the woods."

Robb stepped back and nodded to them, they had to hurry. So they left Dreadfort and Robb gave his instructions. His men would ensure that the Boltons and their supporters would be unable to rise again. The rescued women would have any injuries and other issues such as food and such seen too. Meanwhile, Robb and Gendry planned to lead a small group of men into the woods in search of Arya and the men pursuing her.

As they hurried to the woods; Robb ruefully noted that once the men in the woods were dealt with, the Boltons would be destroyed and those that had brought chaos to the north would be all dead. Finally he had not only reclaimed the north but had returned peace to it, freeing it from war. There were still other messes to clear up true, but there were no more threats from armies within the north attacking his family.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Bran III

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 22 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and the fight scenes.  
Boris Yeltsin; Yup; well, from internal threats it is :)  
C Elise: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, Robb still needs to decide what to do about Theon; but for now he needed his help.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Bran**

Bran bit his lip as he sat in the tent; he had no way of knowing what was going on. Robb had left with the army for Dreadfort, setting out to rescue his sisters and wife. Bran remained behind at the camp with his youngest brother and mother; as well as those that had remained behind. He sighed and looked out of the tent; from where he was sitting he could see right outside. He could see Winterfell from here and he couldn't help but smile.

_It doesn't look so bad; I thought it would be…'_ He thought to himself. '_I thought it'd be completely ruined but it's still standing at least.'_

He was distracted however by Jojen entering the tent. He smiled to his friend as he came in.

"Hello Jojen." He greeted.

He noted that Jojen seemed distracted; worried even. So he asked. "What's wrong?"

Jojen sighed and shook his head. "I just don't understand it…I've been so distracted lately, I can't even make sense of my Greendreams anymore."

Bran tensed.

"Wait, you mean…Oh, I see."

Jojen nodded. "It was hazy…unclear; yet, I realize now, I saw that whole attack; I should have said something."

Bran shook his head. "Don't think like that Jojen, you told me once before, about how we can't change it. Even if you said something, it wouldn't have made any difference. In fact it might have been worse."

Jojen sighed but nodded.

Finally, Jojen relaxed and turned to look at Bran carefully.

"So, it's true then, is it?" He asked.

Bran was confused. "I…what do you mean?"

Jojen smiled. "You and Meera."

Bran immediately felt the heat rise to his cheeks and knew his face was bright red. For Jojen that served as confirmation.

"So; I know you care for her; but, you need to understand, she…"

Bran nodded. "I think I know what you're going to say; after everything that's happened, it wouldn't be surprising. But I love Meera, more than anything; I want to help her get through this; more than anything."

Jojen smiled and nodded. "That's good. I think you should go and talk to her by the way, I'm sure she'd be happy to talk to you."

Bran smiled and nodded and called for Hodor.

"Take me to Meera please." He said.

Hodor nodded and lifted Bran up; he didn't mind being carried, not for this. They exited the tent and Hodor began to walk through the camp. Bran looked around; only a few people were actually around at the moment; however he spotted his mother, talking to Rickon. Midway through whatever she was saying she looked up and saw Bran; he smiled and waved to her. She smiled back, prompting Rickon to turn around. His mother delicately put her hand on Rickon's shoulder to stop him running over. She seemed to know what he had in mind.

When Bran finally saw Meera he saw her sitting alone; there was a distant look in her eyes. Bran observed her worriedly; he knew she was still deeply affected by what she had endured in Dreadfort. He noticed a faint glint near her hands and he squinted to get a better view. She appeared to be carving something; Bran could see the knife and a strangely shaped piece of wood. Hodor walked over and sat Bran down on a stump, next to Meera. She looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Thank you Hodor." Bran stated.

"Hodor." Replied Hodor as he left.

Bran smiled as he turned to look at Meera. She returned his smile, however Bran noticed dark shadows under her eyes and how pale she was.

"Meera." He began worriedly. "Are you alright?"

She looked at him before nodding. "Yes, of course; I just…"

Bran continued to observe her, worriedly and she shook her head. "I've just been having trouble sleeping, that's all."

"Still?"

She nodded sadly. Bran let out a slow breath; it hurt seeing her sad like this. He guessed this was what Jojen meant; she was clearly feeling the aftereffects of the rapes she had suffered. He needed to be there for her; now more than ever. He reached over and gently touched her shoulder. She looked over and, seeing his expression, managed a small smile as she moved to lean against him. He gently slid his arm around her as her head rested on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a while, until finally Bran's curiosity got the better of him.

"Meera, what were you carving…If you don't mind me asking?"

She smiled at that and straightened up. "Actually, I'm glad you asked; here, I'll show you."

She held out the object; Bran looked at it carefully. It was a simple carving, only half finished, but Bran recognized the shape it was starting to take.

"That's…" He gasped.

Meera nodded. "The Stark Direwolf."

Bran couldn't help but smile at that. "That's…I mean, are you…"

She laughed and nodded.

"Yes Bran; I thought you'd like it." She replied. "It was my mother who suggested I think about carving things. To give me something to do, to try and take my mind off…You know."

Bran nodded slowly in understanding; he could appreciate that. Meera resumed carving and Bran continued to watch her; noting that she seemed strangely pensive. He looked around and spotted his mother talking with Meera's parents. He then turned back to her and his heart clenched as he saw a lone tear sliding down Meera's cheek.

"Meera…" He breathed as he gently reached out to brush it away.

She tensed and then sighed. "It's nothing serious Bran, but, I guess we're lucky, lucky that we have each other."

Bran didn't know how to reply to that, so he said nothing.

That turned out to be the right move after all as Meera then continued, explaining what she meant.

"Without each other, we'd be alone…look at me, a ruined despoiled Crannog; what chance have I got of marrying?"

Bran bit his lip; realizing suddenly that his feelings for Meera were in control now, as such the words came spilling out.

"Well, I'm a cripple, I'm not exactly a good match for anyone either."

They both froze at that; blushing as they suddenly realized the weight of their words. In an attempt to dispel the tension Bran gently pulled Meera close again and kissed her temple.

"Trust me when I say this, you're not ruined Meera." He told her gently. "Not to me."

She smiled gently. "Thank you, here, it's finished."

He watched as Meera held up her carving, it was indeed the Stark Direwolf; a small hole had been cut near the top and a loop of cord strung through it. Meera gently lifted the cord and put it over his head, finally it settled until the carved pendant hanged lightly from his neck. He smiled and thanked her before they kissed again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

I know it was probably cruel of me to leave the Dreadfort incident hanging like that, but I needed to show what was happening with those waiting near Winterfell, those who couldn't fight and that. Next chapter will be a Catelyn chapter and will be set in the same camp, but the chapter after that is Arya's next chapter and the end of the Dreadfort incident so please, be patient.


	23. Catelyn III

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 23 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, glad you think so; I just came up with that idea for the wolf head pendant on the spot.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it sure was :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Catelyn**

Catelyn sighed and shook her head. All the waiting around for news from Dreadfort was playing terribly with her nerves. She was fearful, waiting in an agony of suspense; for any news regarding the fate of those taken captive. She shook her head; sitting here would only make the strain unbearable. So she stood and left her tent; she looked around at the people assembled. She looked over to Winterfell and sighed.

'_To see something so magnificent be damaged like this.'_ She thought sadly. _'Still; it is in one piece and the damage could have been much worse.'_

Despite her observations she still felt sadness at seeing the damage on Winterfell; on her home. She tore her gaze away and looked around; she spotted Meera Reed sitting a moderate distance away; carving something. Just then however; something else got her attention. She heard a shout from one of the soldiers remaining behind to guard them. She turned and saw him hit the ground, with Shaggydog on top of him. It was clear what Shaggydog was after however as the guard was holding a leg of roasted meat in his hand. Moments later she saw Rickon running towards them.

"No Shaggy, stop, let go!" He cried.

Shaggydog reluctantly backed off and the guard scrambled to his feet, breathless.

Rickon pouted and shook his head. "Sorry; he's hungry."

The man shook his head, laughing. "It's quite alright, Your Highness; here he can have it. We've had luck hunting and have plenty to go around."

With that he handed the meat over to Shaggydog who took it and walked back to where Summer lay sleeping.

As the soldier left Catelyn hurried over to her youngest son.

"Rickon."

He turned to her, smiling. "Hello mother."

She shook her head. "You really must try to keep better control of Shaggydog."

He sighed and nodded. "Yes mother, I'm sorry."

She smiled and embraced him.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" She said softly.

Rickon laughed in response. Catelyn looked up at that moment and saw Hodor carrying Bran; at the same moment, Bran saw her. He smiled and raised his hand, waving in greeting. She smiled back; noticing that Hodor was carrying Bran over to where Meera was sitting. She smiled wider at that; relieved that; after everything they had endured, Bran and Meera were now open with their feelings for each other. Her smiling prompted Rickon to turn around. Catelyn noted that he was about to move over to speak to Bran. She gently put her hand on Rickon's shoulder to stop him. The looks on both their faces told her that Bran and Meera would definitely need a moment together, and the sooner the better. Rickon looked up at her confused and she shook her head.

"I know you want to talk to Bran Rickon." She explained. "But not right now; he needs to talk to Meera."

Rickon thought for a moment before smiling. "Okay then. Mother; does Bran really like Meera?"

She wondered how best to explain it to Rickon.

However Rickon's next question seemed to save her that worry.

"Does Bran…Does he like Meera, like you and father?"

Catelyn pondered that carefully. It was true; what she had seen regarding Bran and Meera's relationship, they did care for each other that much.

"I believe he does." She replied, smiling.

Rickon smiled even wider at that. "Will they get married?"

That caught Catelyn off-guard; she hadn't considered that. She couldn't help but consider the idea. She looked over at where Bran and Meera were sitting together; noticing them kissing. She knew she'd have to talk to quite a few people about the possibility of such a match; namely Robb, as well as Howland and Jyana Reed. But in truth she felt that such a match would be a blessing, for both of them.

"I can't say yet Rickon." She said honestly. "But it would be nice if they did I think."

Rickon nodded enthusiastically before rushing off. Catelyn sighed and looked over at Bran and Meera again; they sat together; leaning into each other, looking so relaxed. Finally, she made up her mind and hurried over to where she saw Jojen Reed standing, also observing Bran and Meera.

"Jojen." She called out as she approached.

He turned and bowed. "My Lady."

She looked over at Bran and Meera again. "They look happy."

"Yes, they do, that's good, they both deserve happiness after everything they went through." Jojen remarked.

Catelyn nodded in agreement.

Finally, after a pause; she decided to ask.

"I wish to speak with your parents; could you direct me to them."

Jojen nodded. "Of course My Lady, this way please."

Catelyn then followed Jojen as he led her towards where the Reeds and other Crannogmen were camped. As they approached the tent where Jojen explained his parents were; he glanced back to her.

"They're going to agree with you my Lady; as will King Robb." He remarked mysteriously.

She was perplexed by this but he offered no further explanation. Instead they entered the tent; Howland and Jyana looked up and smiled warmly in greeting. Bowing to Catelyn as they did so.

"Greetings My Lady." Jyana said happily.

Catelyn smiled. "Greetings. I wish to speak with you both about something important."

They both nodded, listening attentively. "As I'm sure you're aware by now; my son Bran and, your daughter…"

They both nodded, smiling again.

Howland replied immediately. "Yes; we've saw, Meera and Prince Bran are indeed very close. She told Jyana all about it."

Catelyn glanced over at Jyana who nodded in confirmation.

"Meera loves your son my Lady; of that I have no doubt. From what I've seen, he feels the same way about her."

Catelyn nodded. "Yes; I've seen that too; that's the reason I'm here. I wish to ask you your thoughts, about Bran and Meera getting married?"

The Reeds shared a look of surprise but then smiled.

"My Lady." Howland remarked. "That would be a great honour and joy for us; it is clear they love each other. I'm sure that, if we gave them our blessing they would be truly happy I'm sure."

Jyana agreed and Catelyn smiled.

She promised to speak to Robb; she knew she had to convince him to allow them to marry. She didn't think it would be hard; Robb had seen Bran and Meera together too and if he expressed any worries, Catelyn knew just what to remind him of to convince him. It was then she received welcome news. A messenger arrived to inform her that Robb had been victorious at Dreadfort and had saved those who had been taken captive. They were on their way back now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Arya IV

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 24 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked him, well, it's that curious innocence of an eight year old :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yup :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Arya**

Arya growled; silently cursing the shift she was stuck wearing; which restricted her running capabilities. It wasn't easy being barefoot either; the hard cold ground of the forest dug into her feet. But she didn't stop running; at least one of those that had pursued her into the woods was still too close. Finally; taking her chances she stopped; taking cover behind one of the trees. She fought to keep her breathing under control; tightly gripping the dirk she had used to kill Ramsay. She heard the footsteps and crouched, waiting silently. She could feel the fear and doubt; her half-blindness made it difficult to properly gauge distance; she already knew that from the incident with Ramsay. Still, she had no choice but to take the risk. She waited carefully; watching and then saw him; the soldier that had been close behind. She tensed as she saw it on his belt; she knew this man. It was the one who had taken Needle from her. Growling in anger; she took her chance. As he walked past where she was hidden she sprung out and struck. The man had no time to react before Arya killed him; she gently set him down on the ground; taking care to avoid making too much noise. She then got to work removing Needle and its sheath from the man's belt.

She finally managed to get them loose and stood up. Just then she heard the shouting.

"There she is, get the bitch, quickly!"

She cursed and began running again, clutching Needle close to her. She'd been found by those chasing her; she had to get away.

'_Normally, I'd fight but, but I can't…Not like this.'_ She thought desperately _'I can't; my eye and, this…this damn shift, I…ugh, got to keep running.'_

She continued to run until she suddenly tripped as she reached an unexpected slope. She grunted as she fell; keeping her eyes closed and holding Needle tightly until she reached the bottom of the slope. She picked herself up; ignoring the cuts and bruises and continued to run, finally taking refuge amongst a small clump of bushes. She could hear them above.

"She went over here; I know it." One of them cried.

There was a brief silence before one of the others spoke. "Where is she, she couldn't have gone far?"

A third voice then spoke. "Last time a whore went this way she fell down here and broke her neck; but then we'd see the body if that was the case."

"She's still here then; we'll have to find her, come on." A fourth remarked.

Arya cursed herself for hiding; she might have stood a chance of surprising and killing one, perhaps two of them. She could have played dead and when they came to check she could have acted at once. Now they were coming to look for her and would find her due to the footprints she'd left behind.

She tightened her grip on Needle, once more cursing her half-blindness; was this it?

It was then it happened; she heard it clear in her head. _'Fear cuts deeper than swords."_

She tensed as the words Syrio had taught her came back to her; suddenly all his teachings surged through her mind and she tensed. She let out a slow careful breath as her old confidence began to return to her.

'_I…I have to do this; I can do it, I can…'_ She slowed her breathing and reminded herself. _'Calm as still water.'_

She prepared herself, drawing Needle quietly as she observed the Bolton men; they had reached the bottom of the slope now. Finally, one more piece of advice came to her and she smiled.

'_If all else fails; stick them with the pointy end.'_

So she waited and then, took her chance. She leapt from cover and immediately skewered the nearest man; she pulled the blade out and took up her battle stance. The men yelled in shock but then recovered; they raised their weapons, ready.

"Stupid girl." One of them growled. "You'll regret this; we'll soon take care of you."

Arya glared. "Just try."

With that they attacked; Arya quickly ducked under their attack. With her old confidence returning, remembering all of Syrio's lessons, she found it easier to adapt to her change in perception. She knew she had to press her advantage and so dodged again and then killed another one.

The remaining men faltered at that, clearly not expecting her to put up such a fierce resistance. Growling they changed tactics; attempting to attack her in coordination. However Arya changed her tactics in response and quickly dispatched all but one of the remaining Bolton men. He froze; shocked by this.

"What, this can't be?" He gasped. "How could you…?"

Arya glared and quickly slid Needle between a gap in the joint of his armour, impaling him. "We're not all helpless."

She withdrew the sword and stepped back. Finally she stopped to catch her breath when suddenly she heard more footsteps. Before she could react the figure tackled her to the ground and yanked her head back, gripping her hair. She felt the cold steel of a dagger against her throat and internally cursed. She should have checked her surroundings. However, she wasn't as helpless as she seemed. She still had Needle in her hand and, gripping it in reverse, she swung it around. The man cried out as Arya pierced his side with Needle. She quickly pushed him off and sat up. The shift was all twisted around her body now, restricting her further. She then froze as she saw one more Bolton soldier approaching; armed with a heavy looking battle-axe. She grit her teeth, she couldn't deflect a weapon like that with Needle, she'd have to dodge. Sure enough he attempted to attack her right away, swinging straight down onto her.

She rolled out of the way, dodging the blow. She dodged another blow and then another. The man backhanded her across the face, knocking her against a tree. He raised the axe to strike again when suddenly he let out a gurgling sound, dropping the axe. He fell dead, a sword having impaled him through the back. Arya stared in amazement and then relief when she saw that the one who saved her was Gendry. She let out a slow breath, calming herself as she cleaned and sheathed Needle. Gendry approached her.

"Arry, are you alright?" He asked, clearly worried.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

Then, acting spontaneously she embraced him; he seemed shocked but slowly returned it. They then parted and she shook her head. "Sorry, I shouldn't…"

"No, it's alright; after, after what you've been through…" He paused and then composed himself, turning to call out. "Your Grace, I found Arya, she's alright!"

Before long Robb and his men arrived, Robb immediately embracing his sister. Arya couldn't help but smile; especially when she saw the column of smoke coming from Dreadfort; indicating its fate.

'_It's over at last; I'm back with my family; those that…tormented and attacked us, they've been dealt with. Now we're going home, after that, who knows. But so long as we're together; everything will be fine.'_

With those thoughts in her head she followed Robb and Gendry, heading to Robb's camp, to safety; to her family.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Davos III

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 25 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, that's what her training did for her; once her confidence returned she was back to her old self.  
Veridissima: Yeah, of course, wait till she discovers just why Gendry was there :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
C Elise: Glad you liked it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Davos**

Davos paced his chambers; eyes narrowed, nervous didn't begin to describe how he felt. Everything seemed to be going against him right now. He was still faced with the worrying plan that seemed to be taking place behind the scenes, headed by the Red Woman. A plan that seemed to have backing from the Queen and involved the Princess somehow. In addition to this; tensions were still mounting between the Kings Men and Queens Men. Now, on top of everything else; he had received a message from home. He had been relieved to hear from his family at first; until he noted it wasn't in his wife's writing.

'_That should have been a signal for me. I should never have opened the letter.'_ He thought sadly. _'Now, in addition to all the other problems, I have personal issues to deal with too.'_

The letter had been from his ten year old son Stannis; in it he detailed a rather bleak picture of how things currently were at Cape Wrath. According to Stannis, Marya had finally received word of the death of their four eldest sons. She had sunk into grief and ended up bedridden with a sickness; Stannis also expressed fears for Steffon, his younger brother. He was afraid that his young brother might fall victim to the sickness too.

In truth Davos was torn; he didn't know what to do. He truly wanted to be there for his family; yet the issues here also required his attention. If he left he feared that things might change for the worse; in truth, many of the Kings men were only held in check due to his efforts to keep them calm. He sighed and made up his mind; going to see Maester Pylos. The young man was busy checking through the books arranged on the many bookshelves in the room.

"Maester?" He said as he approached.

Pylos turned and smiled. "Lord Davos; how may I assist you?"

Davos then explained about the letter and his worries. "I wish to reply to my son's letter but…"

"You seek aid in writing the letter?" Pylos replied.

Davos nodded and so, with Pylos helping him through it, he penned his reply to Stannis.

"Thank you Maester Pylos." Davos said at the end when they were finished.

The Maester smiled and nodded. "My pleasure, my Lord."

Soon the letter was sealed and Pylos sent it away by raven. Davos reflected on what Pylos had told him while typing the letter; he felt somewhat at ease. Pylos had explained that Marya's 'illness' was simply grief and it had been Stannis Seaworth's youth that caused confusion in the issue. Steffon was safe and Marya would recover, she just needed time to come to terms with it, just as Davos had. In truth his reaction had been different but Pylos explained that different people grieve in different ways. Feeling slightly more at ease, Davos left the Maester's tower.

However the tension quickly returned shortly after he let, when Devan came running up to him. He could see his son looked worried and knew that something must have happened involving Shireen, he had given Devan instructions to keep an eye on her and inform him of anything that caused concern.

"Father." He cried out. "I…Princes Shireen…"

It was as Davos feared; he raised a hand; trying hard to keep calm. "Devan stop, catch your breath and tell me what's going on?"

Devan nodded and then explained. "I was doing what you said; I…I pretended I was delivering a message that took me past the Princess' chambers. I heard her talking to Lady Melisandre."

Davos inhaled sharply. "What were they saying?"

Devan shook his head. "I couldn't hear and she left just after that; I saw her leaving the room."

Davos sighed and shook his head. "What was she doing there?"

"Father; should I…Do you think I should talk to the Princess?" Devan asked worriedly.

"No." Davos replied. "I'll talk to her myself; but stay alert Devan, if this happens again, I may have to take action."

Devan nodded and left; Davos began to head to Shireen's chambers, silently thankful he had stopped by the Maester's tower beforehand. He now had enough reason to visit Shireen without arousing any suspicion.

He reached Shireen's chambers and listened, just in case. He couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary inside. He knocked on the door and announced himself, Shireen invited him in. He entered and saw her sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hello Lord Davos." She said, smiling slightly.

He smiled back and approached; he then held out the book he had brought from the Maester's tower.

"Here; I saw this in the Maester's tower; I thought you might be interested." He explained.

Shireen smiled as she took it; Davos had been taught enough to read the title; so he knew it was one Shireen would like.

Shireen laughed. "I've read this one before Lord Davos."

His face fell but she shook her head, still smiling.

"It's alright; it's one of my favourites, I've been thinking of reading it again."

He nodded as she took the book and set it on her bedside table. Davos pondered for a minute and then decided to ask.

"Princess; have you…Have you spoke to Lady Melisandre recently?"

She looked at him curiously considering before nodding. "Yes; I've spoken to her quite a few times; she was here today."

Davos tried to remain calm as he asked. "Have you ever, went and spoke to her yourself?"

"No, she always comes here." Shireen admitted.

"What sort of things do you talk about?" He asked; trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

Shireen shrugged. "Anything really; she just likes to talk; she…asked about father and mother today, wanted to know more about them."

Shireen absently rubbed one of her eyes and shook her head. "I don't think she really wants anything in particular…I used to be scared of her, maybe she heard that and is trying to show me I don't need to be."

Davos nodded slowly, but kept his doubts to himself.

Finally Shireen sighed, rubbing her eye again.

"I'm sorry Lord Davos; I'm just so tired."

Davos nodded. "It is quite alright Princess; I'll leave you to rest. May I ask though, do you know where Lady Melisandre went after she left here?"

Shireen nodded. "Yes, she said she had to visit my father; I think they're in the room with the painted table."

Davos bowed and thanked her again before leaving. His fears were growing now; something very wrong was going on. He knew right away that the Red Woman was with Stannis now, no doubt for the purpose of creating those Shadows. Yet he couldn't quite work it out, something seemed odd about Shireen's behaviour. His worries still growing the more he pondered this, Davos returned to his chambers.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	26. Margaery II

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 26 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, well, the good news is it will pass.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, they certainly are.  
Veridissima: Yeah, it is pretty sad; glad you liked her, but obviously something very wrong is going on with her, any guesses as to why she's acting the way she is?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Margaery**

Margaery smiled as she sat in the shade of the pavilion. She glanced out over the gardens smiling. Her admiration for the beautiful gardens was real; but not to the extent she was showing in her gaze.

"Don't overact dear girl." Her grandmother admonished quietly. "You sometimes try too hard and that can be just as dangerous as not trying hard enough."

Margaery nodded. "Of course Grandmother."

They were seated a reasonably sized table within the garden pavilion; waiting for the one who had invited them here to dine with them.

Lady Olenna sighed dramatically and shook her head. "I suppose our good Queen Regent is going to keep us waiting, as a feeble show of her supposed power."

"I doubt it Grandmother." Margaery replied calmly. "Not when she seemed so insistent on us coming."

It was true, Cersei had sent messages to both of them, inviting them to this early evening meal in the pavilion. The messages had been quite insistent, almost blatantly so; practically demanding them to rearrange any other plans in order to be here. Now here they were, waiting at the table that had been all set up for them. Finally, once all the food was ready and being served, Cersei arrived. Her gaze swept over them; cool and almost detached.

Finally she sat down in the last seat and nodded.

"Good, I see you decided to respond to my invitation."

Margaery smiled. "Of course Your Grace; we would not dream of refusing such a gracious request from yourself."

She saw her grandmother subtly shake her head, once again warning her, trying too hard. She reconsidered carefully and composed herself. Cersei pursed her lips but said nothing; they began to eat. After some silence Cersei looked up towards Margaery and spoke.

"I don't appreciate these little games you are playing." She said sharply.

Margaery gauged Cersei carefully as she replied. "Whatever do you mean?"

Cersei glared. "I know all too well that it was you who convinced my son to kill Sybell Spicer. You think you can manipulate him so easily, well I should probably warn you…"

"Oh please, any fool could see that Sybell Spicer got what she deserved." Olenna interrupted. "Your son knew that, he just needed a little nudge, convincing him to take that course of action. You should be congratulating my granddaughter for giving him that nudge…something you didn't do I noticed."

Cersei turned her glare to the old woman. Margaery however noticed what her grandmother had said and pressed that advantage.

"You are right Grandmother; I didn't hear you raise any objection Your Grace, when King Joffrey intended to have the young Westerling girl executed, why?" She asked; sounding all curiosity; yet at the same time, relishing the short look of panic which briefly crossed Cersei's features.

Cersei grit her teeth but then composed herself; it was truly interesting to Margaery, how easy it was to rile her up. Even more amusing to watch were the efforts she took to maintain her calm façade.

The rest of the meal passed in silence; they left after they were done. However not before Cersei whispered a barely veiled threat to Margaery about meddling in her family affairs again. Margaery however was not worried and politely brushed threats aside. Now she stood in her grandmother's chambers, waiting. Olenna was sitting quietly; clearly considering something. With a vague gesture, the assorted musicians in the room began to play and she looked carefully at Margaery.

"So; how does our plan progress?" She asked. "What have you uncovered so far, your accomplishments, your assessment of the threats against us?"

Margaery smiled and replied instantly. "I dare say that things are progressing smoothly grandmother; I already have earned Joffrey's trust. He is ever so carefully wrapped around my little finger; I could make him do almost whatever I want, so long as I make sure to word it as a small suggestion."

Olenna shook her head. "He doesn't strike me as one open to suggestions any more than he is to direct commands."

"So long as I bat my eyes and make sure he's distracted…elsewhere." Margaery smirked at that, subtly glancing down at the cleavage her dress showed. "I can make him believe that whatever I'm saying is the truth."

"Well you certainly have matters in hand, I daresay our plan should progress as normal, unless, you are concerned about any threats?" Olenna remarked.

Margaery bit her lip, pondering, she guessed now was as good a time as any.

She cleared her throat and explained.

"I view two people as potentially dangerous threats, but I must speak with them, and assess just how dangerous they are."

Her grandmother nodded. "Well, do so then, will that be all?"

Margaery nodded and finally the musicians stopped playing. Margaery then left; considering what to do next. She stopped however as she heard their voices from ahead; the very people she had been thinking about. She moved out of sight and listened as Lord Baelish and Varys the Eunuch talked, just around the corner.

"I must congratulate Lord Baelish." Varys' cloying voice sounded from around the corner. "You are doing well for yourself, even in the midst of such chaos."

Littlefinger laughed in response. "I told you, chaos is a ladder; those with the ambition, climb it, as I have."

Their voices were becoming indistinct, they were moving further away. Luckily, they had chosen this part of the palace to have their conversation in. Margaery didn't need to follow them to ensure she heard every word. She had found it quite by accident, and wasn't sure exactly how it worked, but it proved useful to her before. She neared a curved pillar, still out of sight of the two men. She leaned against the pillar and pressed her ear to it. There was a slight pause and then she heard their voices clearly as they spoke.

She could them, engaged in their usual game of constant one-upmanship; yet a few comments caught her attention.

"So when will you be leaving us?" Varys asked casually.

"I will be leaving at the end of the week." Littlefinger replied. "I don't see any cause for concern, the Vale will finally confirm their loyalty to the Iron Throne soon enough."

There was a paused before Varys replied. "You are certain then that Lady Lysa will agree to the terms of a simple coin counter?"

Littlefinger laughed at that. "No, but she will listen to the Lord of Harrenhal; of course she'd listen anyway, out of her own foolish besotted reasons. But the title should placate her underlings."

Margaery had heard enough, she slipped away inconspicuously and returned to her chambers. She was certain now that Littlefinger and Varys both presented an equal threat, the only consolation she could see at the moment, was Littlefinger would be leaving soon enough and wouldn't directly have a chance to interfere. She'd have to take her chances while they were still good.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

BTW, the method used by Margaery to eavesdrop on Varys and Littlefinger is based off of the Whispering Gallery concept. Due to the shape of the area they were in, the sounds travelled in waves along the wall, by pressing her ear to one of those surfaces, Margarey could hear what was being said. A real life phenomenon but definitely something I could picture being in the Red Keep.


	27. Jon III

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 27 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked that part, hope you found the Whispering Gallery concept interesting.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah she's playing her own game already.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yup, they are.  
C Elisie: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Jon**

The silence was close to becoming unbearable, but finally Janos and Alliser stopped conferring with one another. The trial was ready to resume; Jon tensed, trying to prepare himself for what was to come.

"We will reach a decision on the matters already discussed in due course." Janos remarked. "For now, we have other charges that haven't been answered yet."

Alliser nodded in agreement. "Indeed, the death of Qhorin Halfhand."

Janos smirked at that. "Yes, we know of course Snow, that you played a hand in that."

Jon was about to reply when Aemon spoke up.

"Do we have any proof of these allegations?"

"We do, in fact, Snow's role in the Halfhand's death is larger than he'd have us believe." Alliser stated blandly.

Jon froze at that, how could they possibly know he was the one to kill Qhorin. They clearly didn't realize that it had all been on orders, that Qhorin sacrificed himself so Jon could carry out his mission. However he soon got his answer as Alliser then called out.

"We have a witness, bring him forward."

Jon watched in dismay as the witness, bound by chains, was dragged to the area of the courtyard the trial was taking place. There was no way anyone could accuse the witness of being biased, he had no reason to like Alliser any more than Jon. The witness was a Wildling prisoner, one that Jon recognized, it was Rattleshirt.

Once deposited before the judges, the infamous Lord of Bones glared malevolently up at them.

"Decided to finally kill me, it took you long enough." He growled.

Janos glared. "Watch your tongue knave, you'll speak to your betters with the respect they deserve."

Rattleshirt smirked at that. "I will when I see them."

Janos gaped, enraged but before he could start shouting, Alliser cut across him.

"You've been called here as a witness for a trial." He explained seriously; his grim face showing no emotion. "We had a slow, painful death planned for you, but I know your sort…If you tell us what you know, I'll see to it you are given a quick death instead."

Rattleshirt laughed. "I knew you Crows would kill me no matter what. But I must admit, a quick death is preferable, cleaner. Just so long as your burn my body afterwards."

Alliser nodded and Rattleshirt composed himself. "Very well, what do you want to know?"

Alliser then indicated Jon. "The man behind you is the one on trial; now tell us, we know he joined the Wildlings, we know you were the one who introduced him to Mance Rayder. We know you were present at the death of Qhorin Halfhand; tell us about that."

Silence reigned following Alliser speech; Rattleshirt turned and looked at Jon carefully. Recognizing him he grinned, showing his uneven teeth. The look on his face said it all; Jon had confirmed his doubts about him. Yet it was Jon who suffered for it in the end, Rattleshirt was appreciating the irony.

He squared his shoulders and spoke.

"Not much to say really; we captured the boy and the Halfhand. While we was taking them to Mance Rayder; they started talking, couldn't quite hear what was being said at first, but then it got a little heated." He paused savouring his moment. "They started arguing, ended up fighting…The boy killed the Halfhand."

There were gasps from all those assembled; triumph showed in Janos' face, yet Alliser remained reticent. Jon however was enraged; he found himself very nearly throwing himself at Rattleshirt. However he was stopped by the frail hand on his shoulder, Maester Aemon shook his head, urging Jon not to move. Bowen Marsh looked outraged.

"What; he…he murdered one of his own Sworn Brothers!"

Donal responded to that, his words careful. "Murder implies the one killed couldn't defend themselves, Bowen. You heard the Wildling, it was a fight; Jon Snow just for the better of Qhorin. "

Janos sneered at Donal. "Oh really, that doesn't changed the fact he killed one of our own, one of his own."

"Yet the Wildling can't tell us everything." Donal remarked casually; causing all to look at him surprised.

Bowne shook his head. "I don't quite follow you Master Noye."

Aemon then spoke up. "I do; what were Jon and the Halfhand discussing before the argument began; the Wildling admitted he couldn't hear that."

"Enough, you think mere words change things…" Janos growled.

Aemon smiled serenely. "Often they do, words are far more dangerous than swords in the end."

Janos looked like he was about to choke, but it was clear the other judges were convinced by Aemon's comments.

So finally, after conferring amongst themselves the judges turned their gaze to Jon. Donal and Bowen were both curious while Janos was fuming. Alliser's expression remained emotionless however as he spoke.

"Very well Snow, let's hear it, what did Halfhand say to you before you killed him."

Jon contained his anger, seeing his chance and explained. "That was when he told me to join the Wildlings, I told the reasons for it before. He knew the Wildlings would be suspicious; as Rattleshirt here was. So he chose to sacrifice himself and started the fight; knowing that if I killed him, the Wildlings would be more likely to trust me. He knew what he was doing, but even then I hesitated, until he goaded me and I reacted."

Janos shook his head. "A pretty speech Snow, but it doesn't change anything…"

"Actually it does." Bowen remarked. "If this was part of Halfhand's plan it changes everything. The way he tells it, it sounds like something Qhorin would come up with."

Donal nodded in agreement, as did Alliser, albeit grudgingly.

"What of the final matter." Janos remarked, clearly put out. "We still haven't discussed the breaking of his oath of chastity."

Donal nodded and looked once more at Rattleshirt. "What did you see Wildling, did our brother there break his oath."

"Aye he did, more than once…yet never with more than the one woman." He replied; his words surprisingly casual. "Strange I'll admit, I can think of a few Free Women who'd be lining up for a chance at him."

Janos smirked, clearly savouring what he felt was a triumph.

He then gestured to Rattleshirt.

"You hear that; so it seems Snow is guilty beyond all doubt for something at least."

Aemon shook his head. "Really, you take issues with that; then every Night's Watch member who goes to Mole's Town, yourself included if I'm not mistaken Slynt, is guilty of breaking their oath."

Janos growled, his face going bright red as be bellowed. "There's a difference; going to Mole's Town isn't an issue…He broke his oath with a _WILDLING_!"

"Enough, I believe we've heard everything now." Aemon replied calmly.

Alliser nodded. "Indeed, it's time; we must determine now our decisions for Snow's guilt…Guilty."

"Guilty." Janos growled with satisfaction.

Jon could hear the whispering around him and noticed that the tone of it changed. It had been constant, Sam had been talking to a few of the people gathered and then word had spread. He wasn't sure what Sam was doing, but it seemed to be working, yet he didn't see how this could help. Just what support was Sam getting for him, what was it for too.

"Not guilty." Donal remarked firmly

Finally, with a sigh, Bowen said. "Not guilty."

Jon tensed. _'The trial's deadlocked, what now?'_

There was more and more mutterings and more tension in the air as the judges conferred again; it was clear Janos was angry, finally however they came to a decision and Jon suddenly felt apprehension, wondering why Janos looked so smug.

Janos then revealed what had been decided.

"It seems we have reached an impasse Snow, therefore we have decided you must prove your loyalty to us." He paused to allow his words to sink in before explaining. "You are to execute a Wildling prisoner, in doing so, you'll prove your heart remains with the Night's Watch."

Jon was surprised by this; as clearly, was Rattleshirt.

"You…You want me to execute _him_?" Jon gasped.

Alliser shook his head. "No, we promised him a quick death, but not that honour."

Janos nodded and gestured. "Here is the prisoner you'll be executing."

Jon watched as another Wildling captive, again chained up, was dragged forwards. Their head was covered by a hood, so Jon couldn't see their face.

"We know how you Northerners like to do things." Janos said as the prisoner was forced to their knees, next to Rattleshirt. "We know you like to 'look into their eyes and hear their last words'."

So with that the hood was pulled off and Jon's heart seized, for there, kneeling before him, hair a complete tangled mess, glaring bitterly, was Ygritte.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. Tyrion III

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 28 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, it certainly is.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens.  
Veridissima: Yeah, well, we'll just have to wait and see, next chapter will be Jon's next chapter after all.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Tyrion**

Tyrion sighed as he left his chambers. So far things hadn't been going well; from what he had overheard, the situation in the Riverlands had turned against them. The Riverlords had risen up again and suddenly any Lannister forces in the area found themselves forcibly expelled from the lands. Now the borders were patrolled constantly and the defences shored up, the armies rebuilding.

'_It's unreal, we have the combined forces of the Westerlands, the Stormlands, Dorne, the Reach and most of the Crownlands. Yet we are unable to reclaim the Riverlands; Robb Stark's supposed return from the dead has made them all practically invincible.'_

As a result of these setbacks, his father had decided to hold off on attacking, letting the situation in the North with the Bolton's play out. With any luck that plan would eventually lead to the North and the Riverlands surrendering.

Tyrion sighed as his thoughts continued. _'Then there's the matter of dislodging Stannis from Dragonstone. Perhaps that's what father plans to do next.'_

He stopped and listened as he heard the talking up ahead. He sighed; it was Varys and Littlefinger, he wasn't surprised, those two frequently found excuses to talk and scheme, all the while trying to prove themselves better than the other.

Yet Tyrion was caught off guard when he heard a third voice there too.

"So, you'll be leaving us soon Lord Baelish?" The voice of Margaery Tyrell reached his ears.

He heard Littlefinger's laugh and then his reply. "Yes indeed; I leave for the Vale, I shall be setting out to gain their support. I'll convince them to move their troops, for the good of the crown."

He glanced around the corner and saw the three of them standing at the end, talking casually.

Margaery was smiling as she replied. "You seem certain of your success."

"Have no doubt, I will be successful. Maybe then, we'll manage to finally break back into the Riverlands." Littlefinger replied.

"If more troops were all that was needed, we'd have reclaimed them by now." Varys remarked.

Littlefinger merely laughed. "Indeed; but perhaps, what was actually needed was the men of the Vale."

With a satisfied smirk, Littlefinger left. Varys shook his head and turned to Margaery.

"He's too transparent for his own good, my lady, wouldn't you agree?"

Margaery nodded and Varys left; as he did so, Tyrion distinctly heard Margaery mutter.

"But you are no less so, Lord Varys."

This concerned him, he suddenly realized that Margaery was in fact playing both men. She had acted as if she was just a curious innocent bystander, but in truth, she was playing her own game.

Tyrion began to approach her; his mind racing.

'_I knew there was more to her than meets the eye, in truth I'm not surprised at this, but how she's doing it, and her timing. Not to mention she seems to have picked the two most dangerous men possible for her first targets.'_

Margaery turned and saw his approach and she smiled.

"Greetings Lord Tyrion." She called out.

He returned her greeting, all the while thinking. _'What does she have in store for me, she clearly has plans to remove anyone she perceives as an obstacle, does she consider me as such?'_

Still he acted casual and then inquired. "I couldn't but overhear your discussion with Lord Baelish and Lord Varys. I'm afraid I missed the start of it though, what exactly was it about if I may ask?"

Margaery smiled serenely. "But of course My Lord; we were merely discussing what Lord Baelish has in mind once he goes to the Vale. Lord Varys was concerned that he might run into trouble with the Lord there. But Lord Baelish is confident."

"He usually is." Tyrion replied shaking his head. "Still, I suppose he is the best man for the job. Providing Lady Lysa's affection for him haven't changed over the years."

They began walking as they talked, they were being called to a meeting in the throne room after all.

"So, it's true then." Margaery remarked. "I couldn't be sure if he was boasting or not, Lady Lysa truly is infatuated with him."

Tyrion nodded. "Almost…dangerously so I'd say."

Finally they arrived at the throne room and entered, along with other nobles who arrived at the same time. They took their places and waited.

Joffrey was seated on the throne; looking impatient, but otherwise calm. That relieved Tyrion somewhat, now he knew this clearly wasn't an execution. Tyrion watched as his father stepped forwards from his place and announced.

"We are gathered here to bear witness; someone has come to us bearing a gift. He claims to have taken the head of Stannis Baratheon, the usurper."

Tyrion started at that; he hadn't heard anything about Stannis being killed; perhaps things had been put into motion already, or, another possibility. He watched carefully as the man entered, but he gave nothing away, his expression didn't even flicker. He was carrying a box in his arms. Tyrion guessed it held the head, but it seemed unnecessarily wide. The man placed the box on the ground and bowed.

Joffrey observed him critically. "You claim to have the head of the traitor Stannis Baratheon; let me see it."

"Yes, Your Grace." The man replied.

He opened the box and reached into it, then, everything happened at once. The man did indeed lift out a decapitated rotting head; but it was quickly dropped as the man also drew out a crossbow and fired at Joffrey. The crowd gasped in shock at this brazen assassination attempt.

The Kingsguard however were alert and ready. Immediately Ser Balon Swann pushed Joffrey out of the way, earning a crossbow bolt in his shoulder for his troubles. Immediately after firing his shot, the man dropped his crossbow and ran; the other Kingsguard tried to pursue, but were hampered by their armour slowing them down. However as Tyrion watched he saw that Jaime and Loras Tyrell had been thinking ahead. The man was almost to the doors when they stepped out of the crowd, barring his path. The man drew a dagger and lunged at Jaime. But, using his golden hand, Jaime knocked the assassin across the head. The moment he hit the floor Loras' sword was out and thrust through the man's neck. Joffrey struggled ungracefully to his feet; his face livid. But before he could start shouting Tywin took control of the situation.

"Have the body taken and examined, I want everything we can find about this man discovered at once." He ordered. "Pycelle, see to Ser Balon's injuries, the rest of you, leave."

Everyone began to file out. Tyrion however wasn't thinking about the assassination attempt. He was thinking of something he had noticed during it. Not once did Margaery's calm expression flicker; not once did she show any indication of fear or surprise. Almost as if she knew what was coming. Worse than that, Cersei had seen the same thing.

'_It could easily be that Margaery just has steady nerves, but Cersei will assume the worst and try to cause trouble.'_

He shook his head as he left, knowing that if Cersei did indeed do what he feared, he couldn't begin to see the end of the problems it would cause.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. Jon IV

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 29 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, true :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Glad you enjoyed the chapter :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, she's plotting something.  
C Elise: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I know, well, here's what happened with him.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Jon**

Jon could feel the sweat gathering on his brow, he fought hard to keep himself composed, under control. He couldn't believe this, they were asking him to make an impossible choice. Kill Ygritte, the one he loved and declare himself true to his oath, or to let her live and be named a turncloak and meet death.

"You understand what is expected of you Snow." Janos said with an unpleasant smirk. "Bring him his sword, he's of the north, he'll want to do it properly."

Jon ignored the jibe as best he could; his gaze fixed on Ygritte; she was glaring darkly at the judges, but when her gaze turned to him, it was unreadable. She was then dragged forwards as the block was brought forth. Jon fought to keep the tremor out of his hands as he was handed Longclaw, he drew it and approached, his breathing ragged. Ygritte's expression remained unreadable as she looked up at him.

"So, you've made your choice then." She said tonelessly, something which shocked him.

She was normally so vibrant, how could she have changed so much. He had no answer for her anyway; he couldn't trust himself to do so; that was, until her next question.

Something close to sadness appeared in her eyes as she asked. "Did it mean _anything_ to you, what we had together?"

Jon's voice was a strangled whisper. "More than you ever know."

She let out a slow sigh and laid herself down over the block.

Jon could only stare in dismay; his mind vividly flashing back to their first meeting.

"Just get it done with, quickly." She said; her voice suddenly filled with contempt.

It then struck Jon that his betrayal had actually hurt her; and that this, this was the last straw for her. He slowly got into position, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat; his grip on Longclaw tightened.

He heard Janos' taunting voice. "What's wrong Snow; why are you hesitating, perhaps you truly have turned your cloak."

Jon glared and; trying hard to ignore the turbulent emotions rushing through him, he readied himself. He gripped Longclaw with both hands, lifting it over his head, ready to make the strike.

'_Can I…Can I really do this. I; Ygritte she…'_ He tensed, admitted the truth, at least in his head. _'I'm sorry, I love you.'_

He was just about to bring the sword down on her neck, when it happened. He geared himself up and was about to bring his momentum down when the horn sounded. Everybody stopped; as the Ranger's horn blasted once, then twice.

Alliser leapt to his feet, snarling. "Wildlings!"

Merely seconds after the words left his mouth; the Wildlings charged in, from the South. There was an uproar as the Wildlings caught the Night's Watch members off guard.

"Grab your weapons; fight back, drive them back and close the fucking gate!" Alliser yelled.

Soon it was utter chaos as things devolved into an armed brawl.

Jon immediately crouched; sword ready as he looked around; everywhere he looked there was fighting. He glanced over at Ygritte and saw her surprise; she hadn't expected the attack either.

"Looks like you crows weren't so through after all." She remarked.

Just then a heavy thud got their attention. One of the Night's Watch men had been killed and landed next to them. On his belt were the keys to the chains; Jon looked over and saw that the Wildlings attacking had already freed Rattleshirt. Some were fleeing, others staying to fight. Jon then made up his mind and grabbed the keys; no one was watching them so he acted at once. Ygritte stared in surprise as he freed her from the chains.

"Go." He said firmly. "Get out of here; if you stay they'll make me kill you. I don't want that to happen."

She didn't say a word, she just pulled him close and kissed him. Then they parted and she shook her head.

"Don't think I'll forget this Jon Snow."

With that she stood and ran; disappearing through the gate and out of sight. Jon leapt to his feet and quickly cut down the nearest Wildling who tried to attack him. He joined the battle, as they fought on, the tide began to turn. The Night's Watch began to gain the advantage; driving back those who were attacking.

As he fought on, Jon found himself fighting a Wildling; this one much more skilled than the others. He deflected strike after strike and whenever Jon tried to counter these attacks, he found them blocked too. The Wildling kept his face hidden but Jon knew only one person amongst them who could be so skilled that matched the man's build.

"It's over Mance!" He cried as he deflected another blow from the Wildling King. "We hold the advantage now."

Mance pushed Jon's sword away, his hood falling down, revealing his face. "We'll see Jon Snow; don't think I didn't see what you did with Ygritte."

Jon merely growled and finally; using every ounce of effort he had; he knocked Mance's sword out of his hands. He then used his shoulder to knock Mance to the ground and held him down, sword at his throat. Jon looked around carefully; the rest of the Wildlings were fleeing. The nearest Night's Watch members to Jon stared at him in amazement.

He shook his head. "Chain him up, quickly!"

They immediately got to work. Jon looked over his shoulder at the judges who all stood staring at him. He then spotted Sam and Maester Aemon; relieved that they were both okay. Just as he started to relax, the horn sounded again, three times. Everyone froze, looking around fearfully as the wind suddenly picked up; then, through the flurry of snow, they saw it.

They watched in horror as the White Walker approached them; its sword drawn. Everyone slowly backed off; not taking their eyes off it. Their breaths coming out in a mist before them. Jon however, found himself unable to move; his gaze remained fixed on the White Walker as it slowly turned to him. It slowly advanced towards him, raising its sword. Jon tensed then, suddenly the White Walker attacked. Acting purely on instinct, Jon raised his sword and tensed as it struck. His arms suddenly felt numb, heard the scream of the Valyrian Steel sword as the White Walker's sword struck it. Jon grit his teeth as it tried to attack again. He quickly ducked under the blow and struck, but it barely responded. Then suddenly, after a few more missed strikes, the White Walker took Jon by surprised and lifted him off the ground, gripping his throat. Longclaw fell to the ground as he fought desperately to free himself. The White Walker was about to attack again when Jon, acting in desperation, pulled out the Dragonglass dagger from his belt and plunged it directly into the monsters face. With a roar it let go of him and staggered back, slowly dissolving as it died. The winds died down and slowly, the others seemed to recover. Jon slowly got up to his feet, retrieving Longclaw in the process.

At once Jon realized he was surrounded by a crowd, they were all talking at once. However it finally died down as the judges and Maester Aemon approached.

"Well, I can't imagine a finer example of loyalty to the Night's Watch." Aemon stated. "You killed one of the White Walkers Jon Snow, and you've caught Mance Rayder for us."

Janos still looked enraged; but Donal and Bowen both nodded and smiled to him. Alliser sighed and nodded grudgingly.

"Indeed, well, the outcome of the trials decided; you've been found not guilty."

Jon sighed; of all the things to happen, it had to be this to prove his innocence.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	30. Catelyn IV

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 30 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah he sure is, yeah, it's good :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was a relief for him too.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Catelyn**

Catelyn sighed softly; she was waiting, along with all the others; at the edge of the camp. Robb had just sent them a raven, he had succeeded, Dreadfort and the Bolton's were no more. He had rescued all those who had been taken captive and now they were on their way back. She looked around; making sure everyone was here. Bran was sitting on a nearby stump with Hodor standing nearby and Meera at his side. Jojen stood nearby too; she spotted Rickon, being watched over by Osha and the Direwolves. Howland and Jyana Reed stood next to her, both of them smiling as they observed Bran and Meera. Catelyn let out a slow breath; her relief flooding her; of the news she received, only one part of it felt truly important to her. The hostages were safe, all of them; she had been so fearful, but they were all safe now, that was what truly mattered to her. She knew however that they would most certainly have not escaped unscathed as Robb had announced there would be a slight delay in their departure from the area; suggesting time for medical treatment. However now she could see the banners drawing closer and she knew they were safe. They had returned, before long they would reach them and she would be reunited with her daughters.

Finally they came into view and it was all Cat could do to keep herself under control. She noticed something immediately that worried her however; her daughters clothes. Sansa was wearing a completely different dress, Arya's breeches and tunic were also fresh. A strange feeling of dread ran over her.

_Have they…Did those beasts harm my daughters like that?'_ She wondered fretfully.

Soon they met and Catelyn couldn't contain herself any more. She immediately embraced her daughters. They automatically returned the gesture; Sansa crying with joy at being reunited with her mother. Cat noticed Arya was holding back tears too and that Robb and Jeyne were practically inseparable as Robb spoke to those assembled, including Bran and Rickon who were especially relieved. Catelyn also spotted Brienne amongst the soldiers, apart from a few cuts and bruises she looked none the worse for wear. She also spotted someone else, someone who she was surprised to see; Jeyne Poole, Sansa's friend. She was talking to a rather scruffy man who had clearly been horrifically tortured, the look in Jeyne Poole's eyes also spoke to her suffering too.

"Mother." Sansa gasped; clinging to her tightly.

Catelyn smiled and kissed the top of her head and Arya's. "I'm so glad you're both safe, thank the Gods…What, but what happened to you I…"

She didn't know how to word what she wanted to say. But in the end she didn't need too. Robb finished giving orders and together they all explained everything that happened.

Catelyn was horrified by what she heard; especially with what that beast Ramsay had ordered done to her daughters; especially Arya. She glanced over at Arya and saw her shudder; knowing all too well what she had narrowly avoided. There was still several things she was trying to process however.

"Theon?" She gasped as she looked over at the tortured man.

A shadow of that familiar grin appeared on his face and he bowed. "Yes Lady Stark, it's me."

She was stunned, she didn't know if she wanted to slap him or not, despite everything he had done, he had clearly paid for it tenfold at Ramsay's hands.

Robb then stepped forwards. "We'll have plenty of time to worry about all this and to talk about everything soon. What's important just now is, we're all save, we're all back together and we've finally returned peace to the north."

Catelyn nodded in agreement and soon, preparations were made. They rode off from their camp; Catelyn noting that Sansa was staying close to Sandor while Arya rode next to Gendry. She recalled what Robb had told her about them saving her daughters and she couldn't help but smile; her gratitude towards both men was strong. They both deserved some form of thanks or recognition for what they'd done for the family. She let out a slow breath; relieved that the dark shadow cast over her family by all the treachery and suffering they had faced was finally beginning to pass. There was still war going on, Robb's claim would never be recognized by Joffrey. But at the moment there was peace, they could rest and rebuild and right now, they wanted nothing more than that.

It was midday when they finally arrived in Winterfell; Catelyn looked around, dismayed to see the ruin of the once great castle. However, after recovering from the initial shock, she realized that the damage wasn't as extensive as believed. The castle, although in a poor way, was still habitable.

"It'll serve for now; there are places to sleep, and plenty of room for those currently here." Robb stated as he and the soldiers finished their search around the castle. "We'll have to begin rebuilding as soon as possible though, send out word, we're going to need all the help we can get."

So riders were dispatched and soon the family and those that remained settled into the castle. They found rooms that could serve for bedrooms for everybody, although many of the upper floors suffered damage, it turned out that the main keep was the most secure structure. Catelyn observed carefully as she took a look around Winterfell herself; there were many issues on her mind and she wanted to be sure of a few things before decided what she wanted to discuss with Robb first. She found Sansa seated on a blackened bench in the courtyard with Jeyne Poole, they were talking away, clearly making up for lost time. Arya, the one she was most worried about in terms of after-effects of her torment, was also at ease. She was busy helping Gendry clean the forge, so it could be ready for use again. Finally she found Bran with the Reed siblings, Rickon, Osha and Summer and Shaggydog. She noted that everybody was now okay; she had already discussed matters with Howland and Jyana, she now knew she had to talk to Robb.

She found Robb in the deserted great hall; with Jeyne and Theon. She approached them and Robb straightened up in his seat.

"Mother; is everything alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes Robb, everything's fine, there is something I wish to talk to you about."

Robb nodded and she continued. "You've probably noticed yourself, the closeness between Bran and Meera."

"Yes, I've seen it." Robb remarked. "Why do you…?"

She quickly explained.

"No, I've no intentions of stopping it, I believe…I believe they should marry."

Robb stared at her before finally spluttering out his answer. "Mother, that's…are you sure this is a good idea, I mean, do we even know how they'd feel about it, what about Meera's parents, would they honestly accept?"

Catelyn smiled. "I've already spoken with Howland and Jyana, they are happy at the thought of such a union; Bran and Meera are in love Robb. The things that others might find unfavourable about them, they don't care, they look past that."

"Yet House Reed is already sworn to us by oath Mother, this union wouldn't exactly…" Robb pondered for a moment.

Catelyn understood however what he was trying to say and explained. "Marriages aren't always for forming new alliances Robb; sometimes, it is beneficial to allow a marriage like this to take place…To strengthen an alliance already formed."

Robb looked at her in silence for a minute, mulling over her words.

Finally he smiled and nodded.

"What you say is true mother." He remarked. "Well, there is no reason to object, thankfully. Let's call them in and tell them, I want the announcement to be official, Bran and Meera, shall be betrothed."

Catelyn nodded smiling; knowing all too well that such news would be happy for Bran and Meera and that finally they could be together without any fears.

* * *

End of chapter, the last Catelyn chapter in this story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	31. Bran IV

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 31 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, she could see how happy they were and honestly, it was going to be hard for them to married to anyone else.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, we're nearing the end now, more details at the end.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah he has, thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
C Elise: Glad you liked it, yeah, it would make a very nice change :)  
Vittoria Stark: LOL, true, well, he was in fact making sure that nobody could really complain on those grounds :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Bran**

Bran lay on the bed in the room he now occupied back home. His old bedroom sadly was not structurally sound yet. Almost immediately as they made it back, plans began getting under way to rebuild Winterfell. Plans that Bran found himself taking a great interest in.

'_It's almost as if I was meant to feel this way, as if I was meant to take interest in the rebuilding.'_ He thought to himself. _'I guess there's going be a second Bran the Builder.'_

He sighed, there would be time to think of that later; after all, the plans were only just beginning, he would have time to add his input when it came to it. His mind right now was on other matters.

'_Meera.'_ The thought of the girl he loved caused a strange stirring within him. _'If I could, if my family and hers would permit, I'd marry her…But would they, I'm not sure?'_

The doubts settled heavy within him as he pondered deeply. His biggest fears for them refusing was the fact he was crippled; he couldn't perform and he wasn't entirely certain he could get aroused either. True he had felt a strange warm tingling in his nether regions from time to time, but nothing that disproved his fears.

He shook his head. _'Surely Meera's parents would prefer a whole man for their daughter…Yet…'_

He realized that might not actually be possible; not after what happened to Meera in Dreadfort.

His doubts and worries turned to anger as he recalled how Ramsay and his men had violated Meera during their captivity there. As such Meera was no longer a maiden; which in many cases would hamper her chances of being found favourable as a wife. He however didn't care about that; he loved her as she was, for the person she was. Yet while that gave him hope, it also made him feel guilty, like he was taking advantage of her through that. Throughout it all however, one thing gave Bran hope, just as he loved Meera for who she was, she was the same with him. Unlike most she saw him and loved him for who he was; she saw Bran the person, not Bran the Broken. Bran shook his head; he was dwelling too much, moping, that never did him any good. He needed to clear his mind. He decided his best chance for that would be to spend some time in Summer's skin for a while. He let out a gentle breath as he cast his mind out and soon he was seeing things through Summer's eyes. He was sniffing along the ground in the Godswood. Finally he lifted his head; Bran felt his breathing hitch, although Summer was as calm as ever. Meera was there in the Godswood; she was kneeling next to the lake, gazing into it, a far away expression on her face. Her armoured vest had been set on the ground next to her. As Bran watched she lifted her tunic and he felt his own intake of breath at the sight of her exposed skin.

Meera was now naked from the waist up; Bran was transfixed as she began to examine her scars, both the ones she had already and the ones given to her by the Bolton men. Bran tried to control himself but he couldn't help it as his gaze was drawn to her chest. He realized that it wasn't strictly true, she wasn't as flat-chested as she was thought to be; her breasts were small, but perfectly formed, suitable for her lean frame. It was then he realized they had usually been mostly hidden by her clothing. Bran knew he couldn't keep watching this, so, as Summer turned and began sniffing around again, he pulled himself out of the Direwolf's mind. Bran gasped as he found himself back in the room. He let out a slow sigh, he should have known better; should have pulled out of Summer's mind the instant Meera began lifting her tunic up. He then froze however as he felt a tight feeling in his breeches. He looked down, surprised, he was hard, aroused. He shook his head; maybe it was one less thing to worry about, but he wished there had been a better way for him to do. He took a moment to calm down, just in time too. At that moment the door opened suddenly, catching him off guard. He saw it was Hodor and with him, Theon. Theon hobbled in, managing to smile; Bran smiled too; noting that truly, if the missing appendages were ignored, all it would take was a bath, a haircut and a shave and Theon would look like his old self again.

As Bran noted this Theon spoke up.

"Bran; Robb wishes to see you in the great hall." He paused and then added. "He said it was pretty important."

Bran nodded, surprised. "Oh, alright then."

Hodor lifted Bran up and they left the room, as they did so Bran turned his head to look directly at Theon.

"How are you, I heard about…what happened to you and all; I just…?"

Theon smiled and nodded. "I'm doing much better than I was; I've had a few good meals, that I could actually eat…I'm going to, going to bathe and see about all this soon."

He gestured to his unkempt hair and messy beard as he said the last part. Bran nodded; relieved; despite everything that happened, he felt sincerely that Theon did not deserve what had happened to him. When they arrived at the great hall, Theon excused himself and left; Hodor then carried Bran inside. Bran saw Robb seated at the head of the table, Jeyne was with him, along with mother. He felt tense however when he noticed Meera's parents were present.

'_Why are they here?'_ He wondered, curious and worried at the same time.

Robb smiled and gestured to a nearby chair.

"Bran, please, take a seat; there's something we need to talk to you about." He stated; calmly, which helped Bran relax slightly.

Bran smiled and nodded as Hodor set him on the chair.

He heard the door opening again and he turned to see who it was. His throat immediately went dry and he felt awkward when he saw it was Meera; fully dressed, but still, he could remember vividly what he had seen. He could feel the heat rising in his face and prayed he wasn't actually blushing. Meera stopped next to Bran and smiled gently at him before turning her attention to Robb, Catelyn and her parents.

"You called for me, Your Grace?"

Robb nodded. "Yes, we've all been talking together." He gestured to the others in the room as he said that. "We've been considering, the relationship the two of you have."

There was no doubt about it, Bran was sure he was blushing now. Looking out the corner of his eye, he could see Meera was too.

"Robb, I, we…" He tried to say something, to explain.

Robb shook his head however. "We've decided that; as the two of you are clearly so close and happy together; then we are willing to allow the two of you to marry; we can set the betrothal immediately."

Bran gaped, incredulous, his family truly desired for him and Meera to be together. Meera seemed just as shocked, but recovered quicker.

"That, that's a wonderful idea; I accept, do you Bran?"

Bran smiled and nodded. "Yes, I accept too."

Robb smiled and nodded and immediately they began talking, making plans to announce the betrothal and setting up plans for the wedding.

That night Bran smiled to himself as he lay in bed; the planning had taken some time; but was finally finished. It was official now; he and Meera were betrothed and couldn't be happier about it. Bran had spoken to Meera afterwards and they had agreed to spend the night together like they had in the Twins. Sure enough, as Bran lay in his bed, he heard the gentle knock on the door which then opened. He smiled and Meera stepped in; closing the door behind her. Smiling she approached the bed and Bran pulled the furs back. She helped him move into a more comfortable position, climbing into the bed too. They lay together, holding each other; Meera let out a soft sigh.

"Are you alright?" Bran asked, worried.

She nodded. "I am now; I just; I needed this."

Bran smiled and gently kissed her. "Well, we're going to have the rest of our lives."

Meera laughed and agreed. She paused and then, suddenly awkward, decided to ask. "Are you sure, this is what you truly want Bran; a ruined Crannog woman for a wife?"

Bran shook his head, sighing. "You're not ruing Meera, not to me. If that's what you think, I could ask you the same; do you truly want a cripple for a husband?"

Meera laughed and kissed him. "I'm being foolish, sorry. I love you."

"I love you too, more than anything." He replied happily.

So together they drifted off to sleep, comforting each other and revelling in their joy at their love being recognized.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's the last Bran chapter now, the next three chapters will be the last for those characters too. In fact, the only POV character with more than one chapter left now is Davos who has two left.


	32. Sansa IV

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 32 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, just the betrothal just now :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, in more ways than one, as will eventually be revealed.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Sansa**

Sansa smiled gently as she looked around the room she had occupied until things were fixed in Winterfell. She was happy that things were finally calming down; that peace was finally returned to the north. Despite her relief and joy at that; she felt restless. She pondered the source of her restlessness, trying to pinpoint it. As she did so she glanced out of the window; taking in the view. The torched buildings marred things slightly; but overall the view was still as beautiful as it always was.

'_I can't believe I ever felt King's Landing was better than this.'_ She thought to herself. _'This place has beauty, better than that, natural beauty.'_

She shook her head as she spotted Arya, still down in the forge with Gendry. They were both working trying to tidy it up.

Sansa found herself lost in thought again. _'It's good Arya decided to help Gendry; but…It's strange, how close they are. Surely they can't possibly be thinking of…'_

It suddenly struck her that Arya and Gendry's closeness was certainly suggestive. But she wasn't so certain; after everything Arya had ever said about her thoughts regarding marriage and such. Surely that would have dimmed her view on love entirely, especially after everything she'd been through and what that monster Ramsay had done to her.

All she same, she wondered. _'Yet, even before that, Arya was close to Gendry; despite his…blood and all. It's almost as if, I don't know, they were meant to befriend each other. But, surely not further. The dangers involved; yet Gendry risked everything to save Arya at Dreadfort, I wonder if she knows.'_

Sansa hoped that Arya did, so at least something would come of this, whatever it may be.

Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Yes, who is it?" She asked, turning to face the door.

"It's me Sansa."

Sansa smiled widely. "Jeyne, come in."

The door opened and Jeyne Poole stepped in. Sansa immediately hurried over and embraced her friend tightly. She stepped back and examined Jeyne carefully, although still pale, and still haunted by what happened, her friend was looking a lot better than she had when they left Dreadfort's ruins. She also noticed, to her curiosity that Jeyne's hair appeared to be damp and her face flushed, the dress she was wearing certainly wasn't the same one she had arrived at Winterfell wearing. However her chief concern right now was for Jeyne herself.

"Are you alright now; after all, you…?" She trailed off, uncertain.

Jeyne smiled sadly. "I'll likely still have nightmares, but otherwise yes, I'm fine now."

Sansa nodded in understanding, so much had happened to her too. Her sleep was constantly plagued, she could only imagine what Jeyne must have to face at night. Especially after everything the poor girl had been through; suffering a fate that the Lannisters had intended for Arya. Just the thought of her sister going through that made Sansa shudder. It wasn't a fate she wished on anyone, yet poor Jeyne had suffered it.

They sat down on the bed together; Sansa was reminded of a happier time, before everything all went wrong. She and Jeyne used to do this a lot, sit together and gossip and share stories. Judging from the look on her face, Jeyne was remembering those time too.

"Gods it feels so silly, so stupid. The things we got up to back then." Jeyne remarked; blushing in shame, bowing her head. "I still…"

Sansa noticed her friend's hesitation and wondered what was bothering her. "Jeyne, what is it?"

Jeyne shook her head. "I just feel so terrible, thinking back, especially all the things I said about Arya, the names I called her, especially looking at her now."

Sansa smiled softly and hugged her friend.

"It'll be alright; I doubt Arya's even thought about those things, even when she saw you."

"But I should apologize." Jeyne said quickly. "She has to know how sorry I am, she deserves…"

Sansa gently cut her off. "I spoke to her already, on our way back; she doesn't care about those things Jeyne. Her only concern, was that you were okay; she got a taste of what you did; that was enough for her."

Jeyne shuddered but nodded; finally accepting Sansa's words. Although Sansa was sure she'd still find some means to talk and apologize to Arya. They sat in silence for a while; until finally, for Sansa, the curiosity became too much.

After a brief hesitation she asked.

"Jeyne, why is your hair wet, I don't recall you planning to have a bath when we returned."

To her surprised Jeyne blushed furiously and looked away. "I…I wasn't the one having the bath, I…"

Sansa saw Jeyne's expression and recalled seeing it before; she wondered if her suspicions were true, however, she wanted to be sure.

"Jeyne." She said in a tone she couldn't help but note was similar to her mother's when she was about to lecture Arya.

Jeyne's face went even redder and she admitted. "I was giving Theon a bath, I also cut his hair and shaved his beard for him…I had to; he, his hands…"

Sansa sighed, it was just as she thought. "I see; is that why you changed too, you got your dress wet?"

"Not exactly." Jeyne said bashfully. "I wasn't; I wasn't wearing it.

"Jeyne?!" Sansa exclaimed, scandalized.

Jeyne shook head, replying defensively. "He's seen me naked before, sometimes. Sometimes Ramsay would make him, prepare me."

Sansa hugged Jeyne again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Jeyne just nodded; Sansa then decided to ask.

"Jeyne, do you; do you love Theon?" She felt Jeyne nod against her shoulder and she smiled. "You should really tell him you know."

Jeyne pulled back smiling and agreed.

There was another pause before Jeyne smiled wider and then asked.

"So what about you Sansa, is there anyone for you?"

Sansa blushed and bit her lip. "Well, I; yes, I suppose you could say…"

She was floundering, her words just wouldn't come.

Jeyne shook her head however. "Come on, tell me, who is it."

"Sandor." She whispered.

Jeyne gaped. "Wow, have you told him?"

Sansa shook her head. "No, he's not exactly the kind of man you can just, say something like that to him."

Jeyne gently touched her friend's shoulder sympathetically. "You'll figure something out, and when you do, don't hesitate, just let him know."

Sansa nodded, hoping Jeyne was right.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Last Sansa chapter of this story, now. Getting closer to the end. To be more precise, apart from Davos who has two, every remaining POV character, has only one chapter left.


	33. Arya V

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 33 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, huh?  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it sure is.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; oh don't worry, Jeyne will tell him eventually.  
C Elise: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Arya**

"You know, while I do appreciate it Arry, you don't need to help me here." Gendry said kindly. "Don't you want to be with your family, now you're back home?"

Arya made a face and shook her head. "Stupid Bull, as far as I'm concerned, you're part of my family."

She saw him smirk at that and shake his head. "That isn't what I meant."

Arya sighed and moved another piece of charred rubble out of the way. Finally the forge was beginning to look tidier. It was actually beginning to look like a forge again. With a sigh she turned to Gendry who was shifting a particularly large bit of rubble aside, the last one. Now the forge was cleared; she watched as Gendry began checking it over. She listened as he muttered to himself.

"Hmm, good, not too much damage; definitely still usable."

As he continued like this she began thinking quietly to herself, thinking back to the Dreadfort incident and what had happened in the woods there. The more she thought about it, the stranger it seemed to her. Gendry had always professed he preferred making swords rather than wielding them. Yet he had fought at Dreadfort, joined Robb in trying to find her in the woods, and came to her rescue when things were looking bleak.

Finally, she sighed; she wasn't going to get anywhere if she kept simply wondering about what happened rather than doing something about it. Gendry finished his inspection and stood up.

"Okay, good, I should be able to fix this up, then it can be working again tomorrow." He said turning to her smiling.

She shrugged. "Why are you telling me; I'm not the one who needs to know."

Gendry sighed and shook his head. "I was hoping you could tell your brother; he makes me nervous."

Arya snorted at that, trying to hold back laughter. Gendry glared at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said in reply; prompting him to roll his eyes and shake his head.

She sighed; it was now or never. "Gendry, what were you doing at Dreadfort? You've said yourself you're not a good fighter, that you'd rather make swords, so why?"

He froze as she said that before finally turning to face her fully. "Arry, I…"

"Don't make excuses." She said quickly. "Just tell me."

Gendry shifted slightly and then sighed. "This isn't easy for me Arry; I can't just; blurt things out."

She raised an eyebrow and he groaned.

"Alright, alright." He said finally. "Let's see; how do I put this. Well, you know how we've always been…"

He fumbled for the right word. She noticed and bit her lip.

"Close?" She offered as a suggestion.

Gendry shrugged. "That'll do. Well, that's why. I care about you, I wasn't about to leave at the hands of that monster; the stories that I heard about him. What he did to Meera? I couldn't let you suffer that."

Arya shuddered and admitted. "I nearly did."

Gendry looked at her horrified when she admitted this.

He stepped closer to her.

"Arry, you mean he, we were too late, he...?"

She shook her head. "No, he didn't do that; probably had that in mind. But he didn't get that far he…Well, I told you what he did to me, that's the whole story, I swear it."

Gendry groaned and shook his head. "That's still not right, that arse had no right to treat you like that, to treat anyone like that."

Arya nodded in agreement but noted Gendry's reaction to what she had said

'_It's certainly not what you'd expect from just a friend.'_ She mused.

She decided to press the issue. "For someone who cares about me, as a friend, you certainly reacted rather strongly to the implication I might have been raped."

He stared at her, incredulous.

"What, you expect me not to react like that, it's horrible, I couldn't live with myself if I allowed that to happen to you." He exclaimed.

"Someone who was just friends would be horrified." She agreed. "But not to that extent, and they probably wouldn't got as far as to say something like that I'm sure."

Gendry froze again, as if realizing he had been caught.

Arya sighed, she had indeed caught him. "Okay Gendry, the truth this time, what is it?"

"I can't say." He said quickly; continuing before she could retort. "But I can…show you."

She nodded in acceptance and saw him look around. She did too, they were quite alone. Then, catching her off guard, he kissed her.

Arya froze at first; shocked both at his audacity and then at the fact that it actually felt nice. She tried to push away but instead found her hands snaking around his neck, pulling him closer. Finally they parted, Arya gasping for air, staring wide-eyed at him. Gendry at least had the grace to look sheepishly away, blushing lightly.

"I'm sorry." He said at last. "But you did ask and…"

Arya's response was automatic. "Shut up and kiss me again."

He stared at her. The moment he kissed her, up until she said that, a thousand thoughts raced through her head; several of them proclaiming that this would end badly for them. However in the end her mind settled on the thought which told her she was thinking too much, trying to rationalize something when she should in fact go with the flow. So she decided to just let it happen and blurted the words out. Warily, as if afraid they'd be caught, Gendry obliged; this time it was softer and she reciprocated eagerly. It was strange, she always felt she wouldn't allow this to happen to her; that it was for people like Sansa. Yet Gendry had challenged everything she ever believed, not only about herself, but about love and men in general. When they parted again they stepped back from each other.

"Arry, I…Do you really mean it?" He asked, uncertainly.

She nodded, smiling. "Of course I do."

It was then an idea occurred to her and she whispered it to him. He gaped at her but she finally managed to convince him to accept.

Therefore, that night; after hearing of Robb's plans to betroth Bran and Meera, she lay in bed. She had recalled the looks on Bran and Meera's faces when the announcements were officially made. She couldn't help but smile, for both her younger brother and Meera's sakes, they truly loved each other and brought each other happiness. They truly deserved this, after everything they'd endured. Her thoughts were cut short by the door opening; she smiled as Gendry entered quietly. He closed the door and quietly padded over to the bed.

"Arry." He whispered.

She smiled. "Took you long enough."

He sighed. "I don't know if this…"

"Don't start, I told you, we're not really doing anything, we've slept next to each other before remember." She said.

Gendry sighed and nodded. "Yes, but your family wasn't at Harrenhal."

Arya shrugged. "Relax, it'll be fine."

Finally Gendry gave in and lay down next to her. Arya pulled the furs up over both of them and, smirking, rested herself against Gendry. After some hesitance he wrapped his arms around her and for the first time since her father's death, Arya felt at peace. She knew, to her relief, there would be no nightmares tonight and finally she was certain. Not only did she love Gendry, but he loved her and, better still, unlike others, he would never try to change her. For her, that meant more than anything in the world.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	34. Robb V

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 34 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin; Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, glad you liked it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, that's fine.  
ruxi23: Well, that would be tricky since Robb needs to rebuild his forces and has his own war to fight too. Doesn't mean they'll never see each other again, but at the moment it's just impractical.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Robb**

Robb smiled as he finished making his announcement of Bran and Meera's betrothal. He was even more relieved to note that, despite his fears, nobody objected. He had been prepared for such an eventuality, yet not once did any of his bannermen complain. However it was not just to announce his brother's betrothal that he had called his bannermen. They had important matters to discuss, now that they had destroyed the Boltons and dispelled the Ironborn. He knew his bannermen would have issues to bring to his attention now that they'd been back to their lands and verified what the situation was in each of them. So, when the rest of his family had all retired, he began the council meeting. His mother was still awake and with them, yet he didn't mind. Her insights were often useful and always offered a different perspective from which to view things. He looked around, it had taken some effort but he had managed to bring his bannermen back together after everything that had happened with the Red Wedding and before. Yet in spite of everything, he could see the Karstarks also present among the bannermen. Opinion was divided among the Karstarks over Robb's execution of Rickard; but they accepted his reasoning after hearing of Rickard's actions. Some believed that imprisonment would have been a better punishment while others accepted the execution. However, Robb choose not to dwell on that, not now at any rate.

Instead he stood up, prompting his bannermen to go quiet as he looked around the hall at each of them in turn.

"We have finally retaken our homeland, the north is with those to whom it belongs once more." He announced. "We have much to do; our grievances against the Iron Throne are still not resolved. Yet as matters stand, it may be that we cannot yet resolve them."

He paused allowing his words to sink in, he then continued. "As you have all seen, Winterfell is only a shadow of what she once was. I have already given instructions to the stonemasons and builders; so work will begin on rebuilding Winterfell as soon as possible. What I want to hear from you all, is what troubles you face in your own castles; let us hear what has become of the North while we were away and let us work together to resolve matters."

He sat down and nodded, indicating that he was ready to listen. Lord Manderly was the first to speak.

"Your Grace; while we have plentiful supplies in some places, others suffer. We can get supplies from the sea if we take the risk. But in terms of crops and other foods…We are suffering a shortage."

Robb nodded. "You speak the truth Lord Manderly; the lack of food is indeed a grim issue. Luckily I believe we have means to counteract it. The Riverlands still have plentiful supplies, as well as stockpiles of the food we took from the Westerlands."

There were some murmurs at that; the bannermen smiled, nodding in agreement.

Robb made his announcement that he would have as much food as necessary prepared to be sent north from the stockpiles. They were a few issues with that regarding safety of transport and even distribution.

"They're right Robb." His mother gently reminded him. "If we are not careful we could lose this food, or more goes into some villages than into others. We must ensure that there is even distribution and adequate protection."

Robb nodded. "These are genuine concerns that I will take steps to address; we will work with our allies in the Riverlands to ensure safe transport and have trustworthy people assigned to the task of distribution."

There were general mutters of approval at this and further measures were discussed to try and restore the lands harvest so that this only needed to be a temporary measure. It was Gallart Glover who raised the next issue.

"You Grace; after all this, our armies are depleted, we must rebuild them, retrain them, ensure they are all as strong as possible. I am sure I speak for all of us when I say we are ready to carry out these tasks when we return to our castles."

Robb nodded. "Indeed; we will have to ensure the northern army is strong once more, as strong as it can be. Keep me informed of your progress as you carry out these matters."

A few more issues were discussed; and handled as best as they could. Some of the decisions were not met with universal approval but that was to be expected. At least those who disapproved of one decision usually approved of another.

After a lull in the discussion, it was Maege Mormont who brought up another issue.

"The cold winds are picking up Your Grace." She said seriously. "On Bear Island we're already feeling it; I believe your house words are coming true."

Robb nodded. "Winter is certainly coming. We must ensure we are ready for it. We must take precautions and ensure that our other plans are all carried out; if we are successful with them, we should have the means to endure the Winter."

Robb did his best to assuage their fears after some intense discussion, he, his mother and the bannermen had worked between them plans to ensure their survival through Winter. Robb finally stood up, no further matters were being brought to his attention.

He cleared his throat. "Very well; we shall ensure these policies are acted upon. I will not delay you further, you are free to return to your homes and begin."

They all rose and bowed before leaving the hall. Robb let out a sigh and relaxed as the tension left his shoulders.

"You did well Robb." His mother said softly.

He nodded slowly. "It's gets a little easier the more you do it I guess. Well, it's getting late, I think it's time we all retired for the night."

Catelyn nodded. "Good night Robb."

"Good night mother." He replied.

He then headed off to the room he had chosen for his bedchamber, while his mother did the same.

He entered his bedchamber and smiled when he saw his wife. She lay on the bed, smiling demurely up at him, still awake. He removed his crown and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and gently pushed her hair back from her face. He then leaned down and kissed her.

"Robb, I…I have something to tell you." She said quietly.

"What is it?" He asked; curious.

Jeyne smiled lightly. "You probably think it was odd of me to act the way I told you I did in the Dreadfort dungeons. Well, I have good reason for it, the truth is…I'm with child Robb."

His eye's widened at that. "Really?"

"Yes, before I left the Twins I had the Maester there examine me, he confirmed I'm pregnant. We really did finally do it; you shall have an heir at last."

Robb smiled, putting his hand on her still flat stomach and kissing her again. The news was indeed welcome. Finally, despite their hardships, his family was not only back together again, it was growing.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Okay, so we finish with the Starks chapters now, only Davos, Jon, Tyrion and Margaery's chapters (Davos having two) remain.


	35. Davos IV

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 35 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, they sure are.  
SolelyReader: Glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, he is :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked that :)  
Blorg13: Well, we'll see :)  
Ruxi23: Well, if the rumours about him are true, he is half-Stark, half-Targaryen. He has one more chapter to go in this one which will be up tomorrow.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Davos**

Davos sighed as he sat with the rest of the most influential King's Men. They were discussing what to do about the strange occurrences they had been hearing about. As well as that, there was still talk of finding some means to deal with the Red Woman and those she had corrupted. However his biggest concern was Princess Shireen and why the Red Woman kept visiting her. He had just shared these concerns with the assembled men; all of whom had now fallen silent.

Finally Ser Andrew spoke up. "If what you say is true Lord Davos, then the Red Woman's arm has indeed grown long."

Ser Rolland nodded in agreement. "The Princess appears to be in danger, yet based on everything we've heard after all this time…"

"I know; King Stannis won't allow anything to happen, but Queen Selyse is too far gone with her blind zealotry. She'd do whatever the Red Woman tells her. But I fear that things may come to a head soon, and when they do, we'll be forced to act." Davos replied seriously.

The others shared a look; all of them equally grim. Like Davos they knew that if they did have to act, it could be considered treason; especially if they failed. However they were prepared to risk that; knowing that it might be their only chance to free themselves of the Red Woman and in the process, save the Princess.

Just then there was a frantic knock at the door. They all stiffened; their meeting was supposed to be secret. When the door opened however they noticed it was only Devan. He looked panicked as he hurried over to his father.

"Devan, what is going on?" Davos said quickly.

Devan explained quickly. "It's King Stannis; he wants to see, all of you."

Davos sighed and nodded; turning to the others. "Let's go; we better see what this is about; if King Stannis has decided to listen to the Red Woman, we may have to intervene."

"No father; it's not a council; he's in his chambers." Devan replied. "He…He sounded like he was dying."

Devan's voice trembled as he said the last part and immediately Davos and the King's Men left the room quickly, with Devan right behind them. As they ran through the castle they could hear people discussing the news amongst themselves and it began to spread through the castle. Davos was worried that before long the story would become twisted. They soon reached Stannis' chambers; the guard outside glared.

"None are permitted to enter; Queen Selyse and Lady Melisandre are speaking with the King." He growled.

Davos glared back. "We were sent for by the King personally."

Devan nodded. "He sent me to fetch them; you know that, you were there when he said it."

The guard, clearly one of the Queen's men, glared but then conceded and opened the door. Davos, his son, and his allies all entered immediately.

Selyse and Melisandre were indeed present; Melisandre said nothing but merely stepped back. Selyse however turned and glared at them.

"You are not welcome here; I am busy talking to my husband and you…"

"Quiet woman." Stannis said from the bed. "I sent for them myself."

Selyse glared at that but said nothing else. Davos was shocked at how raspy Stannis voice sounded.

He could hear Stannis laboured breathing before he spoke. "I've called you all here for a reason. It is clear my end is near; therefore comes the matter of my succession."

Selyse moved closer. "I can assure you, Lady Melisandre and I will ensure your legacy will live on; her plan…"

"No; I won't hear of it." Stannis growled. "Put it out of mind, I forbid it. I have already determined what must be done."

Selyse's face was cold as she stepped back.

"So be it, we shall inform the others."

With that Selyse and Melisandre left. Davos watched them go, and froze as Melisandre turned back to look at him; a faint expression of contrition on her face. Davos was certain now he knew what had put Stannis in this condition. Just like the incident he had seen; the shadow Melisandre had birthed had drained Stannis. Yet it was clear in this case that the strain was bigger; hinting at more than one shadow. He turned back to Stannis as he moved closer to the bed.

He was shocked at how emaciated Stannis looked; the deeply pronounced shadows under his eyes, he was also deathly pale.

"Your Grace, it was…her, wasn't it?" He breathed hollowly.

Stannis let out a low shallow breath. "It seems like I should have listened to you. I may have…overexerted myself."

There was silence for a moment before Stannis shook his head.

"That foolish woman, both of them. They're deliberately twisting everything I try to say. They think I plan to follow their plots, that I'm making one of them my successor."

Davos fought to control himself, it was worse than that. "Your Grace…"

Stannis shook his head. "I have no intentions of letting them carry on my claim. The throne will go to a Baratheon, but not them. There's no other choice; there's only one person in Westeros now, with any claim to the throne…All he needs is to be legitimized."

"You mean one of Robert's bastards, but that's…"

Stannis shook his head. "They deserve the throne more than those children of Cersei Lannister; there is one left in Westeros; you must take all those loyal to you and leave, go to where he is and explain the situation."

Davos nodded and looked over at the other King's Men. They voiced their agreement and soon; with the understanding that Stannis would inform Davos of the location and what they needed to know, they left, even Devan, to get ready.

Davos listened carefully as Stannis spoke.

"You must go North; our last chance…the oldest of Robert's bastard sons, he's in Winterfell. You must reveal the truth to Robb Stark; he can legitimize him, then, do whatever it takes to convince him to claim his birth right. He must claim the throne; those…false children of Cersei have sat on it for too long."

Davos shook his head. "Your Grace, you would accept Robb Stark as a King, and are willing to put a bastard on the Iron Throne?"

Stannis let out a groan before forcing the words out.

"What little choice do I have; let Joffrey stay on the throne, or let Selyse ruin everything by carrying out her own twisted plot…By murdering our daughter."

Davos froze; his fears were confirmed, Princess Shireen was in danger. "Your Grace, if that's the case we can't just…"

Stannis nodded. "Yes, they mean to offer her as a sacrifice to their damn God. Don't let it happen Davos. I don't care how you do it, or what you do; just make sure, when you leave for Winterfell; Shireen is on that ship with you."

Davos nodded and swore to do so. Then, once those that left returned; the King's Men discreetly indicating that their preparations were being made secretly, Stannis breathed his last. They stood in silence for a moment and then the preparations got underway for Stannis' funeral. Selyse and Melisandre insisted on doing things their way. Davos however knew this was his only chance, so, as the others continued their preparations, he made his way to Shireen's chambers.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	36. Jon V

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 36 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's pretty sad; as I've always felt, Stannis cares for Shireen, just doesn't know how to express it.  
Ruxi23: What plot, there wasn't any plot?  
Boris Yeltsin: We can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, well, we won't be seeing it anyway.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's pretty sad for Stannis, but glad you like Davos' plans now :)  
Pop: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; why would they, do remember why Davos is going to Winterfell after all.  
C Elise: Yeah :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Jon**

Jon let out a slow careful breath; days had passed since the end of his trial. He was now free again; and a hero of the Night's Watch. He had slain a White Walker before the very eyes of those present in Castle Black and had captured Mance Rayder for them. He smiled slightly as he recalled the death of the White Walker; his defeat of it lent credence to Sam's claim. Now those that doubted him before believed his story, seeing now that it could be done.

'_However things aren't entirely back to normal yet.'_ Jon noted ruefully. _'We need to elect a new Lord Commander, and those traitors that killed Commander Mormont are still out there, beyond the Wall.'_

Jon shook his head; at this rate, they weren't going to get anything done. While he stood outside, noting the remains of the battle had been cleared away, inside the common room, the election was going on. In truth, Jon wasn't sure it could be called that; it sounded more like three parties trying to shout over each other and present their candidate as the best choice. Or at least, it had been; now things were quiet in the common hall. Jon sighed as he considered; things had been pretty neatly split into three camps, each proposing a different candidate and each being of equal number. The candidates were Cotter Pyke from Eastwatch-By-The-Sea; Denys Mallister from Shadow Tower and Janos Slynt.

Due to the equal size of the three groups each attempt to elect a Lord Commander was deadlocked.

Jon couldn't help but feel they were wasting time with this. _'At this rate, we'll never be ready for the next attack by Wildlings or the White Walkers; no will we be able to avenge Commander Mormont.'_

He sighed began walking; keeping an eye open for any trouble. The more he considered the problem regarding a new Lord Commander, the more he felt that, given the way they were actin, none of the three being elected would be suitable. A balance needed to be found; yet none of the three of them offered that. He felt however that at least, with Cotter Pyke or Denys Mallister, it would be possible to talk to and convince them to try and find that balance. With Janos, the Night's Watch would sink to its lowest, leaving Westeros to its doom, of that he was certain. He stopped suddenly as he found himself standing in the very courtyard his trial had taken place in. The execution block was still there, not yet cleared away, right in front of him. Subconsciously his hand went up to feel Longclaw's pommel.

He let out a long slow breath as his thoughts changed. _'Ygritte; she escaped unharmed, I wonder what she's doing now. I can't get that moment out of my head. I was really going to do it, if only to save her from worse.'_

This was surprisingly true. The last thing Jon had been thinking about when it came to being ordered to execute Ygritte, had been himself.

He found that he didn't care less about being branded a turncloak and oathbreaker. His main motivation in carrying out the execution was to save Ygritte from a worse fate, a worse death. If he failed to carry out the execution, he knew he would be killed. However regardless of circumstances, if the Wildling attack hadn't happened, Ygritte would have been killed anyway.

'_It was like tearing my heart in two.'_ He ruefully noted. _'But it was either I killed her quickly and cleanly, or she suffered a slow agonizing death at Slynt and Thorne's hands.'_

True or not however, he felt that wasn't enough to justify it, but it was all he had. He could not deny his feelings for her, but he had made his choice. There was nothing he could do about it now; he would have to close off that part of his heart forever. His duty to the Night's Watch had to come first, for the good of the realm.

'_Sometimes I wish I never met her.'_ He thought sadly. _'Then, the thought of losing her wouldn't hurt so much.'_

Shaking his head he turned away, stopping when he saw Sam approaching him in a hurry. Jon stood waiting as Sam hurried up to him; he wondered why his friend was in such a rush.

Finally Sam stopped in front of Jon, fighting to catch his breath.

"Jon…" He gasped. "You need to; you need to come back to the common hall."

Jon was confused and gave voice to his confusion. "Why?"

Sam straightened up and explained. "The election, they're going to be casting the votes soon; they'll likely finish by the time we get back. But we'll be there to hear the result."

"It'll just be another deadlock Sam." Jon remarked instantly.

But Sam shook his head. "It won't…Remember how I said I had things to do; I've been busy talking to people…Even Cotter Pyke and Denys Mallister. They've pulled out of the election; it's come down to Janos Slynt and a compromise candidate."

Jon suddenly froze, this certainly changed things. Yet he couldn't begin to fathom why Sam was so insistent on him coming back. All the same he agreed and together they hurried back to the common room. When they entered, they saw everyone assembled; nobody looked their way except for Janos who was smiling smugly. Jon ignored him and stood, along with Sam, as part of the crowd. Sam seemed insistent on them standing in the front though, although wouldn't say why. Jon conceded however.

Bowen Marsh looked up and spoke. "The votes have been counted and verified; the vote has come down to two people, Janos Slynt and our compromise candidate, suggested by Samwell Tarly."

There was a hushed silence as Bowen prepared to make the announcement.

He finally did so and his words were the last Jon expected to hear.

"With a majority of votes, our compromise candidate has won the election and is now Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Step forth, Lord Commander Jon Snow!"

Jon gaped, stunned; he couldn't have heard right; but all eyes now turned to him, Janos' almost bulging out their sockets as his face purpled. Sam lightly pushed his back and urged Jon forwards. He did so; still in disbelief. However as Bowen spoke, it gradually became more real to him. He finally understood what Sam had been trying to accomplish, all the people he had been talking to, he had been winning support for Jon and offering him as a compromise to ensure Janos didn't become Lord Commander. He had faith that Jon would be found innocent; Jon had to repay that faith. So he did everything he could to prepare himself and spoke formally accepting the role. Many people bowed; including members of Janos' group; his supporters reduced now to a mere handful. Then, to the shock of Janos and Jon, Alliser stepped forwards.

"Alliser, what are you doing?" Janos hissed.

Alliser merely shook his head. "The Night's Watch comes before all else Janos."

With that he too bowed, acknowledging Jon as the 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	37. Tyrion IV

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 37 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, he is :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Tyrion**

'_A council meeting, now, is it not still the middle of the night.'_ Tyrion thought darkly as he walked to the Small Council chambers.

It was indeed dark out, the only light coming from a few flickering torches. He shook his head; he had been sleeping, comfortably for a change. Then next thing he knew there was knocking at his door and he found he was being summoned to an urgent Small Council meeting. He had hurriedly got dressed and was now, irritably, hurrying to the meeting room.

He growled in frustration, thinking to himself. _'What is so urgent it cannot wait until the morning?'_

He had almost reached the chambers when he found himself accosted by Varys.

"Ah, Lord Tyrion there you are." He remarked casually, as if the meeting was a coincidence.

Tyrion frowned. "Please, spare me the parlour tricks Varys, it is too early in the morning and I'm not in the mood."

Varys merely smiled. "As you wish my Lord; I must warn you, what you're about to hear will not improve your mood. Things are rather…grim."

"Yet you know of it already?"

"But of course." The Eunuch replied calmly. "It was I who informed Lord Tywin of the information…Before you start barking, it was _his_ decision to hold this early council."

Tyrion shook his head. "Seven hells, do either you or my father sleep?"

Varys' only reply was to smile and head towards the chambers with Tyrion in tow. Glancing over his shoulder Tyrion saw Littlefinger, Pycelle and Cersei also approaching.

Soon they all entered and took their seats. Tywin sat at the head of the table, looking grimmer than usual, it was clear he wasn't any happier about the news than Varys predicted any of them would be. Noting everyone was present Tywin began.

"It would seem we've had some, unfortunate setbacks." He remarked. "It would seem that our efforts to reclaim the Riverlands are being blocked, their defences are stronger than anticipated. But that pales in comparison to the situation in the North."

Cersei shook her head. "We discussed this before father; we made our choices, the Boltons have things under control, I already have a raven from them. Ramsay in particular is satisfied; he has the real Arya Stark now and…"

Tywin cut across her. "Your information is out of date Cersei; Varys' spies have confirmed my worst fears. The Ironborn in the North have been routed and the Bolton's are dead, Dreadfort has been put to the torch."

There was stunned silence around the table; they knew all too well what this news meant. Pycelle shook his head mournfully.

"Then we have lost the North, it is back in Stark hands and..."

Tywin spoke curtly. "We cannot allow this to continue, Robb Stark continues to sow rebellion against us. We have control of most of the Seven Kingdoms, we need to isolate them."

Tyrion shook his head, speaking up. "They are technically isolated, but there still the danger of them gaining a new ally, the Vale."

There was silence again after that, despite their thoughts about him, he could see they knew he was right.

Tyrion observed each of the people at the table, waiting for the first reaction. It came from his father who turned to Littlefinger.

"You will accelerate your plans Lord Baelish." He said firmly. "Be prepared to leave by midday, today."

Littlefinger nodded. "Yes My Lord, I shall prepare at once. Well, this changes the game slightly."

Varys shook his head. "Even if we prevent the Arryns supporting the north; we still face troubles surely."

"Stannis." Cersei spat. "He's still going to cause us trouble. Those Iron Islanders might decide to change targets and attack us instead."

"Stannis won't actually be a problem; we've just received word from Dragonstone that he is dead." Varys remarked.

Tywin shook his head. "That news is not as welcome as it seems. With Stannis around his wife and her priestess were under control, now they have free reign, Dragonstone is still a threat and must be watched carefully. As for the Iron Islanders; it will take them time to recover from their recent defeats. Enough time for us to attend to our sea defences and ensure they cannot attack without being crippled in the process."

"There is another issue father." Cersei remarked. "Closer to home, we…"

Tywin glared at her. "If I have to listen to your constant grievances against the Tyrells once more, I shall be forced to have you removed to Casterly Rock."

Cersei froze at that, glaring, but it was clear she had no comeback.

Tyrion sighed as he headed back to his chambers. The council meeting was finally over and he noted that the sun was rising. Tyrion pondered briefly; Cersei's thoughts on the Tyrells were poorly motivated, simply being driven by jealousy. But she did have one point, they were planning something. Tywin knew it too, but he let it continue, they still needed them as allies after all.

'_My father is no fool; he'll have devised some subtle way to put a stop to them.'_ He pondered quietly. _'That should also be enough to convince them that their plots are futile.'_

Despite thinking it, he had little hope that it was the case. These were just more moves in the game and new ones would come along. Finally he returned and was surprised to find Bronn and Podrick waiting for him.

"My Lord, there you are." Pod remarked. "We found you were gone so we…"

Tyrion shook his head. "I was at a council meeting Pod; nothing to worry about."

Bronn smirked and shook his head. "Oh yeah, then why are you so worried; something bad happen?"  
Tyrion sighed and shrugged.

"Depends on your perspective I guess."

He sat down at the table and began to explain to them what had transpired.

When he finished he shook his head.

"So there you have it; here we are, beset by enemies on all sides. While Robb Stark has taken back the north and now sits in Winterfell." He remarked. "He'll likely already be rebuilding, happily surrounded by his loving family, now that they're all cheerfully reunited."

Bronn laughed. "You're on form with the sarcasm today I see."

Tyrion shook his head. "This is no joke Bronn. No matter what my father has planned; we better be prepared. Prepared for the worst, war is going to claim us soon."

He paused and then added. "It would seem the Starks are about to proven right too. For not only do we face war, but _it_ is coming too; Winter will be upon us soon."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	38. Margaery III

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 38 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it would make anyone sane grumpy too :)  
Boris Yeltsin; Oh, he's always known that.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
C Elise: Yup.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Margaery**

Margaery smiled to herself as she listened in. She was standing in a secret passage which ran from a niche in the corridor outside her chambers, to an unknown destination. She hadn't travelled the whole passage, just enough to get her where she wanted to go. She was standing in an area which allowed her to remain hidden, yet hear and see what was going on in the Small Council chambers. She was certain that Varys knew about this passage but was doubtful anyone else did. What she did know however was it was providing her the opportunity to eavesdrop and gather the information she needed in order to know when to act. What she heard interested her; matters were becoming desperate it would seem. The Starks had reclaimed their homeland and were rebuilding, before long the North and Riverlands would be back to full strength and most likely ready for a counterattack.

'_Something like that would be problematic for our plans. We know for certain they wouldn't allow Joffrey to live.'_ She mused to herself. _'But what if…They surely wouldn't kill a helpless boy like Tommen, so maybe…'_

She pondered her ideas carefully; coupling with the knowledge she already had regarding Joffrey and Tommen and the plans that were already set in place. As she listened she noted one part of information that concerned her; she'd have to inform her grandmother about it. Finally the meeting ended and as they began to leave, she slipped back up the passage.

Once at the end of the passage she looked out carefully, no one was around. She slipped out and began to casually walk towards her grandmother's chambers. Word had been brought to them about this meeting and they agreed for Margaery to spy on it and report back to her grandmother. She knocked on the door and entered, Olenna sat in a chair next to the bed, waiting for her.

"There you are." Olenna remarked shaking her head. "Those people must find talking a sport to be at it for so long. I almost fell asleep."

Margaery smiled lightly but then focused. "It appears matters are more serious than we thought Grandmother."

"How so?"

"The Starks have retaken the North; they are rebuilding. The Riverlands has shored up its defences; before long they'll have recovered their strength and will likely launch a counterattack." Margaery explained. "It would seem the Iron Islanders have been driven from the North, there are concerns they'll select us as new targets. In addition I've heard that Stannis Baratheon is dead."

Olenna shook her head. "Welcome news, if it weren't for the danger posed by his mad Queen and her Red Priestess."

Margaery nodded. "That's what Lord Tywin said; it would seem they are anxious to isolate the Starks and those loyal to them. Lord Baelish's mission to the Vale has been set for him to leave at midday."

There was silence for a while as Olenna considered her words carefully.

Finally, Olenna shook her head.

"We've discussed Littlefinger before, we agree he's a danger but now he's leaving. Yet you still concerned, why?"

She could see the look on her grandmother's face; she too still considered Littlefinger a danger despite him being sent away. She wanted to see if Margaery's reasoning was the same.

Margaery explained. "I believe that at least here; we could keep an eye on him, predict his plans. Out in the Vale, he'll have a free run and we won't know what he's doing next."

Olenna nodded satisfied. "Precisely. Then of course there is still the threat of Varys."

"And Queen Cersei." Margaery added. "She's becoming suspicious; but her view is clouded by jealousy and vanity."

Olenna smirked at that. "How could she not be? A new younger more beautiful Queen has come; nobody will care about the old one."

Margaery felt her face heat up and prayed she wasn't actually blushing. She needed this to be serious.

"I feel the north is a bigger threat than they know; for the Starks are growing in number." She said quickly. "I managed to sneak a look at a message Varys received; he hasn't informed any of the Small Council yet, but it seems Robb Stark's wife is with child."

Olenna pursed her lips. "Interesting; the Starks are growing in number and strength; we may have to take them more seriously. They could seriously upset our plans after all.

Margaery guessed now would be the time to voice her thoughts.

Before she could however her grandmother then asked another question.

"Any other word from the Starks; are they likely to attack any time soon?"

Margaery shook her head. "It is doubtful they will move until after the wedding."

Olenna blinked in surprise. "They'd a risk a wedding, what wedding?"

"I hear Robb Stark's younger brother is to be married." Margaery replied.

Olenna frowned at this. "The cripple; how…interesting; I wonder what kind of woman would be brave enough to marry someone like that."

"Apparently she is the daughter of the overlord of the Crannogs; her name is Meera Reed."

"Oh of course; it would be one of them wouldn't it?" Olenna remarked shaking her head. "Those Frog-eaters with their strange tastes. Well they've always had strong ties to the Starks; this will only make them stronger I guess. More worries for us, more chances for upsets to our plans."

Margaery pressed her advantage. "Actually Grandmother; maybe we should…head them off."

Olenna looked up at her, suspicious; Margaery explained. "We all know what Joffrey is like; if you ask me, his brother would be a better choice. The Starks are vengeful, but not without mercy; they'd kill Joffrey in an instant, but I doubt they would harm an innocent boy like Tommen."

Again silence as Olenna considered what had been said.

Olenna nodded and smiled lightly.

"I see; we can use Tommen to further our plans; certainly a lot more than with Joffrey. What you say has merit. I guess that means there is only one solution then."

Margaery nodded grimly. "Yes Grandmother; how should we do it?"

Olenna's smiled widened slightly. "I may have a few ideas, but we'll discuss them tomorrow. Oh, I had a feeling we might be having a discussion like this, so I took the liberty of leaving a little gift for you in your room, enjoy."

Margaery's eyes widened slightly at that; but she nodded and, after helping her grandmother to bed, left and returned to her chambers. She entered and spotted a small box on the table by her bed. She approached it and saw it was from her grandmother; she opened it and smirked when she saw the contents.

'_Oh, how thoughtful Grandmother; and it isn't even my nameday.'_ She thought gleefully.

Her grandmother had just given her the perfect means to carry out the next step in their plan. All she had to do was pick the right moment, and Joffrey Baratheon would be dead.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	39. Davos V

**Game of Thrones: A Wolf Comes Home**

Chapter 39 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Ruxi23: Glad you like it but they are, they are going after Joffrey because he killed Ned, that's called revenge. This is the second last one.  
C Elise: Glad you liked that.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Davos**

Davos carefully observed Queen Selyse, the Red Woman and the Queen's men; they were all attending King Stannis' 'funeral'. Davos felt such a funeral was a mockery and that King Stannis deserved better.

'_But it is not for me to decide; my King gave me his orders.'_ He reminded himself forcefully._ 'I cannot fail him; I must carry out his last wishes.'_

He noted that they were all consumed by the fervour of what they were doing and as such, more or less oblivious to what was going on elsewhere in Dragonstone. He knew however that he'd have to hurry. Once the funeral was over they'd discover what was going on and the reaction wouldn't be pretty. He turned and headed back into the castle; on the way he ran into Devan.

"Devan, what are you doing here?" He asked quickly; surprised at his son's presence.

Devan looked around carefully before replying. "They sent me to tell you that everything's ready, all the supplies are on board the ships, they're all on board, they're just waiting for us now."

Davos let out a sigh of relief. "Good; that's good. There's still one more thing we need to do however before we go. Follow me, quickly."

Devan nodded and together they headed for Shireen's chambers.

The moment they arrived Davos knocked on the door.

"Come in." They heard Shireen say from the other side.

Davos was worried however as her voice sounded slightly muffled. They entered and saw her sitting on her bed.

"Lord Davos, Devan, what's going on?" She asked; her speech sounded slightly slurred.

Davos walked up closer and knelt in front of her. "I'm sorry to disturb you princess; I know this is a sad time for you."

Shireen nodded at that; she had been mourning the loss of her father. Tear tracks were visible on her face; yet there was something else, something that worried Davos. Her eyes were unfocused, her pupils huge. She was swaying slightly on the bed and then he spotted it on the bedside table. An empty plate that had clearly, from the crumbs, only recently held food.

"Princess I fear there is something dangerous going on here." He said seriously.

Shireen looked at him, startled. "Dan…gerous." She slurred; her speech was getting worse.

Davos felt himself beginning to panic, what was going on? "Yes Princess; your father's last words were for me to take you to safety; I fear the Red Priestess may have something terrible planned for you. Only your Father was preventing it."

Shireen's bottom lip quivered as she heard this. "Then, then mother…"

Davos shook his head sadly. Shireen tried to concentrate, but it was clear she couldn't think clearly. "But the Red Woman, it makes no sense, why would she want to hurt me. She was so nice. She even brought me my meals."

That was when the significance of the empty plate struck Davos.

Before he could say anything however Shireen's eyes suddenly rolled back, fluttering closed. She keeled forwards and would've hit the floor if Davos had not caught her. Devan gasped and darted forwards as Davos carefully lifted Shireen back up and laid her on the bed.

"Father, what's wrong with her?" Devan cried out.

Davos shook his head, growling. "She's been drugged; the Red Woman was slipping something into her food. All so they could use her for part of their plan."

Devan let out a shuddering breath. "What, what do we do?"

"We have to take the Princess with us; King Stannis wanted us to protect her, to get her away from danger. I fear we might be nearly too late. Devan, return to others and tell them I'm on my way. We need to be ready to leave the instant I get there."

Devan nodded and hurried from the room. Davos knew he had to act quickly; he turned back to Shireen. She was still fully dressed, despite the lateness of the hour. That would save him time at least; he noted. He quickly searched and found Shireen's travelling cloak. He fastened it on her and pulled the hood enough to hide her face. He then took the furs from the bed and wrapped them carefully around her to keep her warm. Then, with infinite care, he lifted her up and began to carry her as he left the room.

Almost as soon as he exited he found himself with trouble. He could hear approaching footsteps. He quickly took cover behind a nearby statue; holding Shireen close and keeping an eye out. He cursed his luck when he saw two of the Queen's men approaching Shireen's room. They knocked on the door; both smirking; they clearly knew she would be unconscious. The formality was merely something of a joke to them. They then entered; Davos waited, knowing what was coming. Almost immediately they exited again, frantic, looking around. Then they took off; likely to warn the others and inform the Red Woman and Queen Selyse. Davos knew he had no choice, he had to act fast. So he left the cover of the statue and broke off at a run. Heading for the docks he could hear the uproar and knew that now, Shireen's disappearance from her room was known. They would be searching for her; he glanced down at her; she was still unconscious. Given how long the fire rituals seemed to take to set up. She wouldn't have awoken until she was tied up and about to be burned, by then it would be too late for her to do anything, or for anyone to intervene. He had got her out only _just_ in time.

Despite still hearing the sounds and realizing they were getting closer; Davos couldn't help but feel relieved when he reached the docks. He could see the ships all ready to go, he shouted out orders to those on them and they immediately got to work. The shouting of course drew the attention of the Queen's men. They came pouring out onto the docks, but by the time they charged forwards to try and grab him, it was too late. The last ship began to pull away, following his instructions and Davos reached the end of the docks. He leapt the gap and landed heavily on the ship. He grunted and he took the brunt of the impact, trying to keep Shireen from harm. She was still unconscious.

'_Whatever the Red Woman gave her must have been strong; certainly she was being given increased quantities of a long period of time.'_ He noted to himself.

He stood up and saw the dock shrinking away; the Queen's men trying to fire at them with their bows but the distance was too great.

"Lord Davos." One of the men on board remarked as he stopped next to him. "Your son told us everything, we've prepared a cabin down below for the Princess, probably best we let her sleep it off in there."

Davos nodded in agreement and, with Devan following him, headed below decks.

He emerged a little later; taking a deep breath. He had done it, now he just needed to carry out King Stannis' last will. Shireen was comfortably asleep in the cabin set up for her. At Davos' instruction Devan sat in the cabin, watching over her. Looking around Davos noted their ship was the lead one, the others were following it. He headed up to where the helmsman stood.

"Lord Davos; we're all ready to follow you in carrying out our King's last wishes." He stated firmly. "But where are we to go, did the King inform you of where we could find the one we seek?"

Davos nodded and gave the word.

"We're going to Winterfell."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's all the character chapters done, now all that remains is the preview for the next story.


	40. Preview

Preview of the second story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked both chapters :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked them :) Yup, they are, glad you liked the thing with Davos saving Shireen.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Ruxi23: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, they sure are; and yes, it is.  
C Elise: Thanks, it's cool :)  
**  
Now for the preview

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

So we reach the end of the second story; in the next one however the focus will be away from the Starks. We shall be focusing on other events in:

**Of Lions and Roses**

For the Starks all we shall see is a couple of chapters from Davos and one from Bran.

We shall still see the north however; the real north as Jon faces even tougher challenges; following his promotion; as well as some shocking truths that waits to be revealed.

Down in King's Landing the 'Game' continues as the Tyrells prepare to make their biggest move yet. Will the gamble pay off, or will the Lannisters discover everything?

And finally; we shall move across the narrow sea to join with Daenerys; she has not given up her ambition, but an unforeseen obstacle will soon arrive to obstruct her path and place her, and her dragons, under threat.

* * *

End of preview and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
